


Maze of Miroh

by SmoochesForSeungmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Assassin Felix, Basically Stray Kids are a terrorist group trying to over throw their repressive governement, Bomber/Sniper Hyunjin, Grifter Minho, Hacker Jisung, Lots of other groups will be in here as well because I am multifandom af, M/M, Seungmin is basically the brains lmfao, Some Day6 interactions, Tactical Planning Seungmin, Thief Jeongin, Weapons specialist Changbin, also lots of Hyunjae from The Boyz, and jeongin is 9th wheeling, basically everyone is gay, because idk, but its okay we all love him, doctor woojin, he was just my chosen one, just without the games, the governement is like the Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoochesForSeungmin/pseuds/SmoochesForSeungmin
Summary: 124 years ago, humanity nearly faced extinction after a plague wiped out over 70% of the total population. The world was in ruin as the people were left unguided and chaos ensued. Those left over nearly faced extinction themselves from the inability to live without guidance. That is when The Order stepped up, to lead the people into a new and prosperous age. Governments were established, cities rebuilt. All was well in the world under The Orders name....But what if it wasn’t? What if the prosperity was all a lie? Behind the smiles of those in power were thousands of tear stained faces of the lower population.Enter Lee Minho,  simple factory worker with no recollection his life before. All he is ever known is being submissive to The Order. He wants he wants to be brave and to stand up for those in need but he doesn't have the courage to do so. He knows the kind of person he wants to be but doesn’t think he will ever have the courage to be that person. So what happens when he crosses paths with 8 rebellious souls who teach him more about himself then ever though possible? Love, tears, death, a lots and lots of sass.Basically a Rebellion Stray Kids AU that no one asked for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello STAYS!  
> This is my firs work on here! hopefully it goes well lol.  
> This will also be posted on my tumblr blog under the same name!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Warmth. Softness. Love.

Minho’s dreams always felt the same.

The same warmth that radiated on him.

The same blurred out silhouettes, unable to see their faces.

Sometimes depending on the dream he could even pick out their warm smile as they looked down at him. It was truly the only time he ever felt loved.

But then right on que, the faces’ vanish.

He is left alone in the cold and darkness. Thunder booms around him and no one comes to his rescue as his cries fill the void.

\----------------

Loud banging on his door snapped Minho out of his nightmare, and he was left out of breath as he shot out of bed. He seemed to be in a daze as he looked around his room, sweat dripping down his face.

The loud banging didn’t stop and he outwardly groan, knowing full well who was at his door.

“Oi Minho! Are you still sleeping? Get up you lazy butt!” a voice yelled from the other side. Minho stayed still for a second, gathering his mental strength to deal with the day.

Getting up, he ran his fingers through his messy hair and opened the door to greet his unwelcomed alarm.

There standing on the other side of the door was a man, maybe a year older than Minho himself, with blonde hair and annoyingly pretty eyes. He had a giant smile on his face as he saw Minho glare at him through sleep filled eyes.

“It’s our free day Hyunjae….can we for once NOT wake up at the ass crack of dawn on OUR. ONLY. DAY. OFF?” He emphasized that last part with a hiss. But Hyunjae didn’t seem to hear him, or rather he didn’t care, because he just laughed at the sleepy boy and pushed his way into Minho’s apartment.

In less than 5 minutes Minho found himself dressed, and outside in the cold rubbing his face in frustration. He could feel Hyunjae tap his shoulder and turning towards him he saw the older smirking, flexing his muscles. “Loser buys coffee?”

Minho grinned in response “You are on hyung.”

\-----------------

Minho loved to run. He loved the feeling of it. Loved the wind whipping past his face. Loved the fast moving scenery around him. Loved the feeling of his burning lungs. All in all, running gave Minho a sense of false freedom.

The sun was now raising steadily and people began to shuffle about. It was the most normal time of day for duo. 

After about an hour, they both staggered up to the shop in question, both completely out of breath.

“I……Win” Hyunjae panted while Minho grunted before coughing.

“Yeah right… hyung. I…… was obviously a step ahead of… you” he fought for air as he spoke and they looked at each other for a split second in silence, and then at the same time both broke out into a wide smile as they laughed. Minho felt Hyunjae place an arm on his shoulder and the older straightened up. “You buy mine and I buy yours?”

Minho snorted “Yeah just don’t go buying the most expensive thing this time”

Hyunjae was already halfway through the door when he smiled back “No promisessssss’”

5 minutes later they found themselves out on a bench, both drinking from a small dinky cup overlooking the river. The city behind them erupted in commotion as more and more people woke up preparing for the day. Minho winced as a particularly loud crash hit his ears, and he could already feel a headache coming on. He held his head in between his hands in hopes to quiet the lively city behind him.

“You okay Minie?” Hyunjae asked, poking the top of his head lightly.

Minho didn’t respond at first, but before Hyunjae could poke him again he grumbled a reply. 

“Neh hyung? Do you ever wish….it was you know…..quieter?”

He felt Hyunjae chuckle besides him as he placed a hand comfortingly on Minho’s back. “Lee Minho are you asking the great city of Spector to quiet down old man?”

Minho snorted “Who is older between the two of us again?”

“Physically? Yes. But mentally? You are as old as my grandpa before he passed on”

“No arguments there” Minho said smiling slightly. He turned to look at Hyunjae who looked like he was lost in old memories at the mention of his passing grandfather. “Do you miss him?”

That question seemed to snap Hyunjae back to the present because he looked back at Minho with sadness in his eyes. “Grandpa? Not really….I guess…” he struggled to find the right words “I don’t have a lot of memories of him.” Turning back to the water, Minho noticed a sad smile gracing his face. “Its weird….he only died last year. But when I think about him…..no memories jump out.”’

Minho nodded, understanding the feeling completely. He had only been an orphan for 8 years now, but whenever he thinks back to his parents, nothing comes up. Not even their faces. Which is weird considering he was 13 when they died. It makes him feel like a horrible son, who already seemed to forget his parent’s faces.

“But what is this depressed atmosphere?!” Hyunjae suddenly perked up “It’s Free day! Let’s not ruin it with the sadness!” He pulled Minho up alongside of him, a warm smile on his face as he looked at him. “What are you going to do today?” he questioned softly. Minho shrugged in response, turning away so that he wouldn’t see his face flush. “Not sure yet. You?”

“I promised Jeongwoo I would help him today.” Hyunjae squeezed his shoulder. “You could come with us you know.” His voice was soft and warm as he looked down at him.

Minho was about to agree, the thought of spending all day brings joy to his mind. But suddenly a flash of thunder and darkness returned to his attention and he was reminded of his dreams.

No, he wanted to spend the day alone, with this thoughts.

He let out a small laugh and turned towards Hyunjae who looked at him closely. “I’m okay. I think I’m gonna go on another run, then head home and clean.”

Hyunjae who had been friends with Minho long enough and was used to his random phases of aloofness knew better than to argue. He just nodded and let go of his shoulder, stepping back “Alright, but if you change your mind, you’ll know where we will be.”

Minho nodded and said his goodbye as he took off in the opposite direction.

 

He didn’t make it very far before a mess of fiery red hair caught Minho’s attention. He slowed down to see a somewhat familiar face sitting in the grass by a big bolder.

It was an odd scenery to Minho, not for the red haired boy, but for the fact that he knew said boy and said boy was surrounded by a bunch of little children. Minho thought hard about where he knew this boy’s freckled face from and suddenly it hit him.

“Felix-”

To say Felix and Minho were acquaintances was an overstatement. Felix started working at the same factory as Hyunjae’s and his maybe 2 to 3 months ago and he had not yet once spoken to the younger. Minho was never one for small talk.

But now, seeing Felix like this, with children holding onto his every word as he told a seemingly impossible tale….well let’s just say Minho found himself intrigued. He walked forward, off to the side so that he wouldn’t interrupt but close enough that could still hear the story Felix was telling.

“-and so, as his friend gave his dying breath, the fairy granted the young child’s wish and they found themselves in a large magical forest, thousands of miles away from the kings cruelty. There were clear skies, and a crystal blue lake nearby. The children, finally free began to run around in complete delight. But the one single boy looked out and cried tears of joyful sorrow, for it was through his best friends sacrifice that the rest of the little kids could live in harmony and bliss, with no worry in sight for many year to come. The End.”

There was dead silence following Felix’s ending and Minho almost laughed at the wide eyed children. Quickly one by one the children began to protest.

“What do you mean his best friend had to die!?”

“Yeah! Why couldn’t they go together?”

 

“Felixxx hyung! Bring his best friend back!”

Felix chuckled, and picked a little girl who had been crying in the front row up, and placed her in his lap as he looked at the others sniveling children. “But that’s the moral of the story little ones. Sometimes the sacrifice of one, no matter how sad it may be is necessary. His best friend was willing to do it because it was for a better cause.” Minho narrowed his own eyes as he detected a hint of broken emotion in those words being said, like they held a deeper meaning.

But alas, the kids began to argue with him again and Felix chuckled. “Okay, okay fine. The best friend comes back to life after the fairy witnesses his selfless actions and they all live happily ever after.”

“YAY!” the crowed roared.

As the group of children began to disperse in the park, Felix placed the little girl down, making her smile with a funny face and turned around.

That’s when he noticed Minho.

Minho didn’t realize how awkward this situation could have been before he had sat down, and now his face heated up as he tried to remember how to talk. From the wide eyed look Felix was giving Minho, it looked like he had a similar problem.

“H-Hi” Felix said, his deep running Minho through a loop as always.

“A-Ah yeah….Hi” Minho smiled sheepishly back. “I’m Minho.”

Felix nodded, sitting back down across from him and Minho awed momentarily at his red hair that once again flamed in the light. “I know who you are….we work together” Felix mused seemly able to gain his confidence back.

Minho on the other hand, was still struggling.

“Y-Yeah. Anyways…Sorry…this is probably super awkward since we don’t really know each other and I’m not a kid….” Minho was flailing his arms around in desperation. “I just saw you and was curious and Oh god I’m awkward.”

At this Felix smiled widely, his dimples poking out as he shook his head. “Not at all Minho-ssi! And even if you were I get along with awkward people better.”

Minho visibly relaxed in his spot.

“So what did you think?”

The question caught Minho off guard and he tilted his head in confusion “What did I think about what?”

Felix smiled confidently “My story”

Making an O shape with his mouth, Minho suddenly struggled with words again.

“Oh! I….. uh.,… It was…”

Felix saved Minho by placing a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down Minho-ssi I was just kidding!” he was laughing with amusement sparkling in his eyes. That’s when Minho knew what he wanted to ask. His flustered demeanor calmed down and he looked at Felix with a stiff gaze.

“Was it really just a story?”

This time it was Felix’s turn to be caught off guard as he stopped laughing and he looked at Minho with an unreadable expression. Just like a switch. “What?”

“That ending. The moral of the story where some sacrifices are needed for a better cause. That’s not your typical kid’s story. I don’t know… it seemed rather important to you”

Felix didn’t respond to the accusation as he was too focused on staring intently at Minho. He saw something flash in the boys eyes like fascination but it was so quick that Minho couldn’t tell if hat actually happened, or if it was the trick of the light.

After a few more moments Felix simply shrugged and stood up, holding out a hand for Minho. “What can I say, I am into the edgy stuff.”

“Clearly” Minho said rolling his eyes in faint amusement as he took Felix’s hand.

“So Minho-ssi-“

“Hyung.” When Felix looked quizzically at him he waved his hands in front of his face. “Call me hyung please I can’t stand formalities like that”

Felix smiled at him again “Okay…Minho hyung” he motioned for them to walk towards the railing overlooking the river. “What brings you to Felix’s Story Time?”

Minho laughed quietly “Like I said I was interested.”

“In what?”

“The idea I guess?” Minho shrugged looking out to the river. “That world….the magical forest, blue sky, never-ending trees.” He mused. “Sounds pretty damn great”

“Yeah… it does huh?” Felix took the space next to him, mirroring his actions. Another flash of thunder flew past Minho’s mind and he sighed in disappointment. “Too bad it will never become a reality.”

Felix’s head snapped towards Minho as he continued to look at the river. “And who says that?”

Minho snorted at the younger boy bitterly. “Come on, forests like that don’t exists anymore you know that. And even if it did it’s not like The Order will let us just live out there in peace.”

There was silence between the two for a few moments.

“What if The Order wasn’t in charge?”

Felix murmured quietly so that others didn’t hear, and ss the words registered in Minho’s mind he turned to look curiously at the brave boy. Speaking ill of The Order, no matter how oppressive they are was not something done lightly. And he commended this young boy silently for saying it. He was already braver than Minho. Before he could ask Felix what he meant there was a ringing sound that hit both their ears.

Felix looked down at his pocket, then at Minho with an apologetic smile. He mouthed a ‘sorry’ as he answered the phone, taking a few steps away from him.

“Innie where are you?” Minho heard Felix hush into the phone. There was silence and then an exasperated sigh from Felix himself. “Are you serious Innie?! You can’t keep doing this! If Channie hyung found out I’ve been sneaking you out like this-“ the rest was muffled out as Felix stepped farther away from Minho, who was already rather interested in the conversation. He sighed as he gave up trying to eavesdrop and tried to grasp his head around what Felix said.

What if The Order wasn’t in charge?

Certainly it would make life better, but it’s not like we can just kick them out. Only fools fought a losing battle, and this was most certainly a losing battle. Better to just settle for what you can get instead of dying for a dream.

“Sorry about that” Felix interrupted Minho’s thoughts as he walked back, placing the phone in his pocket. “I actually have to go….family emergency it was good getting to talk to you though finally!”

“Yeah” Minho nodded faintly.

“See you at work tomorrow?” Felix raised his fist up, motioning for Minho to fist bump him and he couldn’t help but smile softly at the pure innocence that was Lee Felix. He bumped his own fist against the red haired boys.

“Always”

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Minho. He made it home, but couldn’t find it in himself to clean. All he could think about was the darkness of his dreams being replaced by the warm greenery of Felix’s dream world.

Maybe….just maybe, if he made a sacrifice, would those silhouette figures come back and enjoy the new world with him?


	2. The Day That Starts It All

The piercing sound of an alarm clock woke Minho up once again from his restless sleep. He groaned in annoyance as his brain registered what was happening and he pouted as he pulled the covers up over his head. His muscles felt weak from his adventure yesterday and he did not have the energy to get out of bed and face the day. _Maybe if I stay here and hide, then Jiwon and the other factory leaders won’t bother looking for me and I can be a hermit the rest of my life._

But right as he thought it, a familiar loud knock echoed throughout his small studio apartment, and once again Minho found himself groaning in an accustomed annoyance.

“Go away” he huffed.

“Now Minie, I know you most certainly do not have a death wish.” Hyunjae responded as he continued to knock. Minho snorted, pulling the sheets away from his body but still making no move to open the door “Bold of you to assume I don’t.”

Minho could hear the faint click of disapproval come from Hyunjae as he opened the door finally. “Not funny Lee.”

Rolling his eyes, he motioned for Hyunjae to come in as he began pulling clothes over his body “I don’t know…I find myself pretty hilarious.” This earned a chuckle from the older boy as he began to fiddle with the various objects on top of the dresser. “You’re the only one.”

Minho gave him a look of mocked hurt “Rude!”

Hyunjae snorted in response and bumped the younger in the shoulder “So is making me late waiting for your dumbass. Remember what happened last time we were late for the start of the Work Shift?”

Looking down, Minho suddenly lost his appetite for sass. He remembered the last time they were both late to the start of the shift very clearly. It had been Minho’ fault, he had been helping Jeongwoo look for his sister and was so engrossed in helping this boy that he totally forgot about the time, and it was Hyunjae who found him, Hyunjae who brought him to work, and it was Hyunjae who took the blame for it saying it was his fault. The agents of The Order took him and locked him in a room with no food or water for 2 days as punishment. Minho remember the day so clearly because he had never cried so much when they released him, a wide grin plastered on his face as he looked at the bawling boy. That was the day he learned just how much Hyunjae meant to him.

“-nie. Oi Minie!” Hyunjae snapped his fingers in Minho’s face, bringing him back to reality. “I was only joking, but for real let’s not be late day dreamer.”

Minho just stared at him, his eyes slightly wide as if he just woke up. “Y-Yeah.” Rolling his eyes, Hyunjae grabbed for Minho’s hand and the two friends set out to face the day.

The outside of Spector was always the same. Loud, cramped and stuffy, causing Minho to scrunch his nose up in mild disgust. How he wished he could live out in a clean world, away from The Order. He thought back to Felix’s story yesterday and how nice that seemingly impossible world would be. Green Trees. Carefree. A life without worry. And most importantly;

A life without The Order.

But alas. Such a world would never exist. Not for him or anyone.

“Hyung!” A familiar voice yelled farther down the street. Minho smiled as he saw Jeongwoo’s bright eyes and smile as he looked at the pair. His felt a familiar pang in his heart as he realized that Jeongwoo would also never have the worry free life that a 10 year old boy like him deserves.

Hyunjae affectionately ruffled the boy’s hair as he came up. “What’s up little man?”

Jeongwoo let out a small giggle as he looked at them with a sparkle in his eyes.

“I got another tip hyungs! This person saw my missing posters and said he saw my sister a few weeks ago!”

Minho’s smile faltered slightly as he listened. Jeongwoo at the small age of 8 was orphaned after their parents went missing one night. People assumed they just up and abandoned their kids. But Minho remembers the night their bodies were recovered along the river. Agents blocked off the entire area but Minho has caught a glimpse of one of the bodies and to this day still shivers at the memory of it. Whoever. Whatever killed them had a lot of rage in them. Those bodies were not human anymore. But The Order wrote it off saying that the killer got away and Jeongwoo and his sister Sejeong were left to fend for themselves.

That is. Until 2 years ago when Sejeong herself went missing.

Since then, the neighborhood started to take turns in caring for the orphaned boy. He spends every day looking for his sister while the boys are at work. Then when it gets dark both he and Hyunjae cook him dinner and spend some time with him as boys do. Sometimes he sleeps with them. Sometimes he goes to Auntie Gayoon’s house. But either way. Their small neighborhood is in agreement that they are all collectively Jeongwoo’s family.

“That’s awesome Little Man!” Hyunjae picked up the little 10 year old who broke into a fit of laughter. “Just be careful ya hear?”

He put Jeongwoo down who nodded once “I will Hyunjae hyung!” He turned to Minho and surprisingly He felt awkward with the young boy.

“What Hyunjae Hyung said. Be careful and don’t forget dinner at my place tonight!”

Jeongwoo jumped up in the air in excitement “Alright! Minho hyung is cooking!”

Minho snickered at Hyunjae who looked somewhat offended “Why do you never act like this when I cook?”

“Because Hyung” Minho snickered “You cook as well as Grandma Yoo”

“But Grandma Yoo is terrible!”

Minho and Jeongwoo both cackled loudly as they held onto each other. Wiping tears from his eyes, Minho smiled at the blonde haired boy “You said it hyung. Not me”

“Tch. Whatever brat. See if I ever cook for you again.” His words were harsh, but his face was anything but. Jeongwoo tore himself from Minho’s grasp and started to move past them both.

“Bye hyungs! Don’t be late to Work!”

Hyunjae waved back as Minho mimicked the action. “See you little man! Don’t forget! 6 pm at Minie’s here!”

“Hyung!” Minho protested at the use of the nickname in public.

_Little did they know that they would never get to meet for Dinner as the day would separate these three souls forever._

 

The walk to their factory was dull and uneventful as the two friends walked in comfortable silence. The quietness was never a problem with Minho, he loved it, and it allowed him to be with his thoughts. But at this current time, he found his thoughts unwelcoming as it constantly faded back to a certain red haired boy and his weird words.

“Neh Hyung?” he said suddenly, not looking from the ground as they continued their walk.

“What’s up Minie?” Hyunjae asked casually and Minho groaned out loud, once again annoyed with the use of the nickname.

As if he could read Minho’s thoughts the older boy chuckled, placing an arm around him. “Get over it Minie. I’m going to call you that until we die and then some.”

Minho decided it was no use arguing and accepted his fate. He turned towards his hyung slightly, his brown eyes curious. “What do you know about Felix?” 

Hyunjae’s own eyes widened slightly as he was caught off guard. “As in Lee Felix?” he seemed to ponder the question a bit more as he placed his hand on his chin in thought. “I don’t know Minie….I mean he just started at the factory 3 months ago? He is a little weird, but other than that nothing out of the ordinary I’d say.” He peered at Minho “Why do you ask?”

Minho shrugged “I’m not really sure myself…. I guess I just was curious.”

Hyunjae grabbed Minho’s cheek and cooed at him “Aww! Does my Minie have a crush?” Minho scoffed in response and moved his hand away. “As if! I’m just curious about the guy!” Hyunjae chuckled but the smile seemed to fade from his face as his eyes glassed over like he was thinking back to an old memory.

“I don’t know the guy personally, he wouldn’t give me the chance. But… I remember one of his first days. I asked him how he was adjusting to Spector. He was completely fine. And then I made the mistake of asking him about his hometown. For a split second I could suddenly see unbearable sadness in his eyes. But before I could ask what’s wrong he excused himself and disappeared the rest of the day. My guess is that the guy has had a rough life up until now.”

Humming in response, Minho suddenly felt guilty for asking. Hyunjae for all that he is has only ever wanted to take care of people. Especially those younger than him. He probably wants nothing more than to become friends with Felix and help him through whatever shit he is going through but alas not everyone likes to accept that help. And Hyunjae hates it. That is just who he is. And yet, Minho can’t help but think back to yesterday and how he saw with his own eyes Felix’s personality split. He acted so bubbly at the park, but when talk of The Order came up, Minho for the first time realized that he could never quiet see the smile reach his eyes when they spoke. There was sadness in Felix, just like there was sadness in himself.

“Maybe I’ll invite him to eat with us today”

Hyunjae hummed in approval before flicking Minho in the forehead lightly. “Dumbass there won’t be a lunch break if you don’t pick up the pace.”

“Why are you attacking me like this?” Minho groaned dramatically holding his head in pain. “We are here.”

The walked into the building was as ordinary as any other work day, but Minho felt the hair’s on the back of his neck stand up immediately. There was tension in this building. And a lot of it. He silently cursed his over sensitive empathy for those around him and looked to Hyunjae who mirrored his worry. His brows were furrowed down and he grabbed out for Minho’s arm. “Stay close Minie. Something isn’t right”

Minho gulped and nodded, not daring to speak.

The two of them made their way through the hallways until they came across the open space of the production floor and Minho stomach dropped at the sight before him. 

There, lined up in a single row were all his co-workers and friends. Standing in front of them however, were a bunch of suits who all wore the symbol of The Order’s watch dogs on their forehead. Agents

“Jiwon. What the hell is this?” Hyunjae demanded.

At the sound of his voice, their boss Jiwon, with this pulled back black hair turned and looked at the pair, irritation plain as day on his face. “Doesn’t matter! Just get in Line!” he hissed. They both did as they were told, getting into line next to a guy that Minho couldn’t remember the name to but knew he was a quiet guy with no real qualms. Once they both stood still, Minho squinted his eyes to see an induvial stand out from the Agents, as he was much shorter than the others, but held twice as much power in his gaze. He ran his hand over his bald head like he was annoyed.

“Now that everyone is here we can begin.” His voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Minho and suddenly he wanted the man to shut his mouth. “My name is Kwangsoo, and I bet you are all wondering why you have not started the Shift for the day.” he began to walk down the line, looking at each individual intently. “Well…The Order put me in charge of defectors and other rebels to keep our streets safe. And today” he paused, looking at the mass of people “I am here to tell you that one of your fellow workers here is a member of the extremely violent terrorist group S-K-Z!”

Hushed voices exploded in the line as workers as they whispered quickly to one another.

“S-K-Z?” he heard one voice murmur “You mean THAT radical extremist group that has been fighting against The Order here in Spector?”

“I heard that one of their men killed at least 20 agents last week in an explosion”

“They can’t be that stupid to thing they can fight against The Order.”

Minho jumped slightly as he felt Hyunjae grab his hand, holding tightly, his gaze unreadable.

“It’s true!” the short man continued, holding up two objects too small for Minho to see. “We found this pin, the pin of said terrorist group along with this piece of carbon steel. Last time I checked due to the rules of our great leaders only the factory workers, and military personal get to handle such fine metal.” He sneered at Jiwon who just stared back in anger “and last time I checked you were the only Carbon steel factory in Spector.” He began to spin the small object in their air while whistling. “So I’ll give you one chance to give yourself up and we will take you to headquarters where The Order will punish you accordingly.”

Dead silence filled the room.

“Orrrrrrr” he began, nodding towards the Agents who immediately pulled out guns, pointing them at the scared crowd “I can start executing your friends”

Minho froze, his brain stopping all thought as he tried to grasp the situation he was currently in. Being at the end of the row, no guns were pointed at him yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Suddenly he felt movement beside him and a squeeze of his hand before the feeling was gone. He looked over and his stomach dropped as he saw Hyunjae step forward, holding his hands up in the air.

“All right you got me.” All eyes and guns changed to the boy as he stared back, his gaze hard.

Minho spurted, knowing full well it was a lie. “H-Hyung! What are you doing?” he hissed.

Hyunjae turned his head slightly at Minho, sadness sparkled in his eyes. He opened his mouth and mouthed the form of an apology to him and Miho felt his knees almost give out as he was reminded of his thoughts from earlier.

That is just who Hyunjae is.

“Oh ho. So the rat exposes himself” Kwangsoo chuckled humorlessly. “Honestly I expected more of a fight. We brought a lot of ammo just for the occasion.”

Hyungjae walked forward until he was a few feet away from the shorter man, and raised his arm over the rest of his fellow factory workers. “Leave them alone.” He seethed “You have me now. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Oh ho!” Kwangsoo “The rat has teeth.” He waved his arm and suddenly all the guns were ready and aimed at Hyunjae’s head. Minho watched as his best friend flinched slightly at the sound. And he found his legs running forward without much thought. “No!”

Minho ran out in front of Hyunjae, placing his body in a way that protected the older boy from the multiple guns aimed in his direction. The shorter agent smiled, like he was expecting this to happen. “Looks like there is someone stupider than you rat.”

He felt Hyunjae’s body tense and immediately Minho was pushed off of him. “Minho what the hell are you doing!?”

“What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing?!” he yelled back, tears threatening to fall down. “We both know you aren’t a member of some terrorist group! Why are you lying?!”

“You don’t know anything Minho!” he hissed back. Hyunjae looked back at Kwangsoo, his momentary break in character over, and his eyes held strength again. “I am a member of the S-K-Z. Kill me if you have to, but leave the others out of it!”

“Why do I suddenly not believe you boy?”

“Hyunjae!-“

“I mean I can kill you both if it helps the situation” Kwangsoo said simply, looking at Minho’s desperate face. There were now guns aimed at both Hyunjae and Minho, and an arm raised to signal the shooters. Minho could sense Hyunjae was about to charge the man in blind suicidal rage in hopes to spare him, but before anyone could move, there was a rather loud cough behind them.

All attention was turned towards the noise and Minho’s eyes widened as he saw the red hair of a familiar individual step out from the crowd; Felix.

The bright eyed, freckled boy held two types of smiles on his face. The first was a soft, warm smile, directed at Minho and Hyunjae, almost like he was thanking them. The second smile was when he turned to look at Kwangsoo, in an almost smirking like way.

“Hello Pint Sized Agent man! You aren’t gonna shoot either of these guys understand?”

Kwangsoo momentarily froze at the nickname, but recovered himself as he scoffed. “And why the hell am I going to do that?”

Felix walked forward fearlessly, his smirk never leaving his face. “Because if you kill those two, then in the commotion you’ll let the real rat get away.” And Minho watched as he raised a single wrist up to his face, rolling down the sleeves to reveal a tattoo similar to that of the pin. The mark of the S-K-Z.

Kwangsoo smiled evilly, turning his whole body towards Felix. “Finally, a rat worth killing.”

But before Minho say something in hopes to help his new acquaintance/friend, a rather loud explosion shook the whole factory as the ceiling began to fall down. There were screams everywhere as people began to run out of the danger. He felt Hyunjae immediately grabbed at Minho, telling him to follow him, and follow him he was going to do before turning back to see Kwangsoo aiming a gun at Felix. The agents had all ran away, as did the other workers, but Felix and Kwangsoo stayed still, almost like they were sizing each other up in the midst of the crumbling building. He felt a weird sense of protectiveness over the younger boy who just sacrificed himself for them and in a weird act of courage he yanked his arm free of Hyunjae’s grasp.

“Go! Help the others!” Minho yelled at Hyunjae. Hyunjae looked like he was about to refused, but the cry of an older man, the man Minho had stood next to broke Hyunjae down and he nodded once at him.

“Lee Minho I swear to god. You get out alive or I will bring you back just to kill you again.”

And with that the two best friends broke apart. Hyunjae running to help his fellow workers, and Minho running to help someone who up until yesterday was just a stranger. Just then, a rather large piece of the ceiling fell on top of one of the machineries, cause another large explosion. Minho’s eyes stung through the dust but he managed to find his way through the clearing.

All of a sudden fire red hair popped up into his view and he ran straight into the boy he had been looking for.

“Felix!”

“Minho hyung?!” Felix hissed “What are you doing!?”

“Saving your dumb ass. Now come on!” He turned towards what was considered the exit and sighed in relief as he watched Hyunjae disappear though it, an injured man at his side. He pulled Felix towards the door. “Come on bef-NO! “

He was interrupted by a loud bang and an immense pain that now was burning in his side, screaming at him. He turned and saw Felix’s eyes wide with shock and it took him all of 3 seconds to realize that Kwangsoo shot at Felix, and that Minho, without even thinking, stood in front of him taking the bullet himself. Suddenly the realization that he had been shot made the wound scream even more and he doubled over in pain.

“Shit. Shit!” he hear Felix chant over his head. “Minho? Minho can you hear me?!” but Minho’s body was in too much pain from the bullet wound to respond. He opened his eyes briefly to see Kwangsoo being rushed away by some of his agents as blood poured down from his shirt. “Was he shot? Who shot him?”

But the pain broke Minho back down from his thoughts and he started to feel very dizzy, his vision blurring. There were other voices above him, some he recognized, and some he didn’t. They were screaming and he felt a pair of strong arms hoist his body up and began running. His side screamed at him in protest and he tried to break free of whoever was handling him roughly.

“Yah! Stay still!” a harsh voice yelled at him “We are saving you dumb ass!”

“H-Hyunjae hyung” Minho murmured and he felt a pair of soft hands grab his in response, as they continued to run away. “He is okay Minho, he got out. But you have to trust me. We are going to help you” he had never heard a voice so soothing before and soon he felt his body finally give out from the loss of blood, drifting off into a painful unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is my first big peice of writing since my anime fan fiction days back in 2013. I hope ill wake up from this long sleep and my writing wont sound quite as awkward. <3


	3. Introductions Part 1

The first thing Minho noticed as he came to, was the overwhelming agony coming from his right side.

 

The second thing was that he could hear voices. Voices he didn’t recognize.

 

“What the hell happened back there?” a single voice asked in a hushed whisper

The voice was deep, but not Felix level deep and a level of scratchiness to it that made Minho on edge. He knew this voice. But he didn’t know how.

 

It was dead silent as they all waited for a response to the question. Minho barely breathed in fear of alerting them that he was awake.

 

Then suddenly what sounded like a fist connecting with a wall broke the silence.

 

“Careful” a new voiced warned “You’ll wake the patient” his voice much calmer and more soothing than the last

 

“I don’t honestly know Changbin” a third voice said, who Minho figured was the one who punched the wall.  “I went over all the different scenarios in my head and they all come out the same. The Order shouldn’t have known that we were there.”

 

“And yet they did.” The rough voice-Changbin said. “They found out and if it wasn’t for Chan’s intuitive freak power Felix would probably be dead by now!” He hisses softly.

 

_“Felix..”_

_._

“Changbin” the calmer voice warned

 

Minho heard Changbin scoff “What? Don’t deny it Chan. If you hadn’t had that bad feeling and sent us out there Felix would be dead or worse, a prisoner of The Order right now!”

 

That’s right. _Felix_. He remembers now. Felix is a member of S-K-Z.

 

“That may be” the one named Chan responded with while walking in the direction of the wall puncher. “But it isn’t Seungmin’s fault. The Order just pulled a fast one on us is all.”

 

Before either Changbin or Seungmin could continue to argue with the man, Minho felt footsteps approaching his resting body. His stomach dropped as he barely breathed. He felt soft fingertips graze his forehead and he had to stop himself from flinching. The foreign hand rested his fingertips there for a few seconds and then swept some of Minho’s stray hairs out of his face. When he spoke next his voice was strangely warm and soft, like he was trying to comfort Minho himself. “What we should be focusing on now is helping this one out and figuring out what we do next”

 

Changbin snorted in response. “Speaking of” he walked closer to Chan from what Minho could hear from the sound of his voice. “We should dump him on the street before he wakes up.” His voice was cold and unforgiving, just like a lot of people he has had to deal with over the years.

 

Minho came to the conclusion that he did not like Changbin very much. But his harsh words only brought him back to his own pressing matters. He needed to leave. He didn’t know these people. He needed to get back. Back to Hyunjae. Minho griped the sheets under the covers harder as he pieces back his memories of what happened. _“He made it out alive. I saw him. Hyunjae is fine.”_

..

.

..

 

 _“But what if he isn’t? What if The Order arrested him after he got out? Did he see these guys take me?  He probably thinks I’m dead. Oh god I have to find him.”_ He began to panic, his anxiety of this whole situation setting in

 

“No one is throwing anyone out Changbin.”

 

“But we dont even know who he i-”

 

“He saved Felix.” Chan said firmly “You of all people should be thanking him.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Changbin retorted.

 

“It means that if he hadn’t been there. Your boyfriend might be the one laying here instead of pretty boy.”

 

It was all becoming too much. The mix of his own anxiety with the heightened tension in the room was becoming to make Minho sick. His breathing started to stagger and his chest felt tight.

 

“Boyfriend?!” Changbin yelled harshly “Do you have a death wish Seungmin?!”

 

“H-Hyunjae” Minho choked out.

 

The whole room turned their attention towards him, their bickering ceasing. He felt a firm hand on his forehead and he opened his eyes to see a mop of blonde hair. For a split second he thought it was his hyung, but his heart sunk after realizing that this person was not anyone he knew. He looked at Minho with a warm smile and warm eyes to match, but still he did not know this person. Minho’s brown eyes widened slightly and he tried to shrink back from the stranger but stopped when the pain in his side erupted again, causing him to hiss out in pain and sink back down.

 

“Careful! You’ll open up the stitch!” Chan said.

 

“Yeah and no one wants to wake Woojin up.”

 

“Quiet Seungmin” Changbin growled lightly, Minho peaked up past Chan to see the smaller boy walk through a door without another word.

 

“Hey Hey.” Chan said after he noticed Minho still trying to pull away “It’s okay. No one is going to hurt you.”

 

“Well, other than maybe Changbin."

 

“Seungmin, not helping.”

 

“Bold of you to assume I want to help” Seumgmin-the boy with cherry red hair with adorable glasses to match said.

 

The door opened again and a new figure stepped into the room. Changbin close behind.

 

**“Alright all idiots who are currently not recovering from a gunshot wound. Leave.”**

 

 All eyes went to this handsome black haired stranger as he pulled up alongside Chan and Minho.  Seungmin muttered something about being offended but Minho couldn’t quiet catch it before he left. He looked up and saw the man place a comforting hand on Chan’s shoulder.

 

Chan gazed up at him, who just nodded once and then sighed is resignation. Giving Minho one last apologetic look he got up and walked towards the door. “Don’t worry Minho-ssi. We will explain everything once you are healed up enough.”

 

And then just like that, it was Minho was left alone with this handsome stranger. He watched as the guy put on gloves and pulled down the blanket that was covering his body. Minho didn’t say anything and just continued to stare at him, unsure if he should let the man do his work, or try and make a run for it.

 

As if he could read Minho’s thoughts the stranger, who had been in the process of rolling Minho’s shirt up chuckled lightly.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You’ll have to get through 6 extremely hyperactive guys. 7 if Seungmin feels like fighting.”

 

When Minho didn’t make any sudden movements after that the doctor took it as a sign to continue.  He lightly touched the bandaged up area, pulling on the gauze to see how it was healing.

 

“I’m Woojin by the way.”

 

Minho gulped, his mouth dry.

 

“Your name is Minho.” Woojin smiled at him “Felix told us. He said you saved him… Thank you.”

 

Minho tore his gaze down, eyes moving to his hands. “It was nothing…”

 

Minho felt hands on his own, and looked up to see Woojin’s serious gaze on him. “You took a bullet for someone you didn’t even know…..that took some insane courage.”

 

Minho’s mouth gaped open as he was stunned into silence. He shook his head as he regained his composure. He knew what he wanted to ask. “H-How long…” he trailed off.

 

“How long have you been here?” Woojin guessed and Minho nodded, eyes shaking in fear.

Woojin, being satisfied with checking over his wounds leaned over to the side, grabbing a cup on the counter and bringing it to Minho’s lips, urging him to drink. “Felix and Changbin bought you here almost 4 days ago. You’ve been sleeping up until now.”

 

After he was content with the amount of water Minho had drank he set the cup back down on the table. Minho on the other hand looked at Woojin in alarm. _“4 days?! I’ve been here for 4 days?!”_ He started to look around wildly. His whole body began to shake as he started to remove the sheets over him.

 

“I have to go! Hyunjae hyung must be worried about me! Jeon-”

 

“Minho”

 

Minho froze at the tone Woojin was using. He turned very slowly and looked at the man, eyes still wide with fear.

 

“You nearly died.” he started. “The bullet wound hit you in a really bad spot.” He looked down at this side, seeing the fresh new bandages already starting to get dirty from a mix of blood and sweat. “I had do a blood transfusion on you just to keep you alive.” Woojin continued. “You need to rest or else you won’t make it home alive.”

 

There was sadness in his voice, almost like he was sympathizing with the younger male and Minho gritted his teeth, squeezing the bed sheets even tighter, “How long?”

 

Woojin smiled at that and began to stand up. Minho soon quickly felt light headed. His eyes began to feel heavy and he realized with fear that Woojin must have put a sedative in the water to make him sleep.

 

“Now that my friend, is entirely up to you.”

___________

 

_Minho didn’t know where he was._

_For the first time in his life, he wasn’t having the same nightmare as he always did. No, right now he was standing in a shallow lake, the water coming just above his feet._

_He was surrounded by darkness on all sides of him, the reflection of the water being the only thing he could see._

_Suddenly a noise was heard behind him and he spun around in a frenzy, his heart leaping at the sight in front of him._

_Hyunjae._

_“Hyung!” Minho yelled, clear relief in his voice. He ran forward, flinging his arms around his best friend, tears threatening to come out. “I’m so happy to see that you are okay!”_

_But the blonde did not respond, and that’s when Minho realized with a sickening drop in his stomach that Hyunjae was also not returning his hug. He pulled away slowly, peering up at the elder’s face to see what was wrong. But he just continued to look down at Minho, gaze indifferent._

_“Hyung?” Minho asked, stepping back slightly “What’s wrong?”_

_A bolt of lightning near the water made Minho flinch, and when he looked back at his friend, his eyes widened._

_A steady stream of blood was cascading out of Hyunjae’s mouth, and he regarded Minho with a look of pure fear. He opened his mouth and seemed to be saying something, but no sound was coming out._

_“Hyung?” Minho knew right then and there something was terribly wrong, but he couldn’t move from his spot._

_Suddenly the boy’s body was thrown backwards, into the water and even though the water only went up to Minho’s ankles, Hyunjae’s whole body was engulfed, sinking down farther and farther. Minho’s whole body reacted and the rushed down on his knees trying to grab at Hyunjae but his hands were unable to reach him._

_“Hyung! Hyung!” Minho screamed, clawing at the water, tears flowing freely down his face now. He realized with a punch to his gut that Hyunjae’s eyes started to close, the lack of oxygen finally getting to him. He stared desperately down into the water, watching the most important person in his life drown, while Minho was unable to do anything about it._

“Hyunjae!”

 

_______

Minho jumped up out of bed, ignoring the protests coming from his side. All he was thinking of was Hyunjae and how he had to help him. But his legs, uncommented with the weight of his body after the past few days lying down gave out from underneath him, and he fell to the ground, hitting something on his way down.

There was a loud thump as he came crashing down, kicking over a lamp in the process. His head and his side screamed at him as he heard a groan underneath him. That’s when he realized that he had fallen on top of not some _thing_ but some _one._

He opened his eyes and looked down to see a person he did not recognize. This person had slightly curly light brown hair and wide round brown eyes to match. He looked up at Minho with agitation and surprise on his face, his chubby cheeks puffing out.

“What the hell is your problem?!”

 

_That was the first many many encounters between Lee Minho and Han Jisung_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for the love and support and Kudos so far!


	4. Introductions Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I almost double my entire word count for this story so far with 1 chapter? Yes, Yes I did.
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention. For the sake of story, I changed Jeongin's age a bit. In this story he is about 16 years old. Eveyone else are their normal ages. 20,21, etc.

**“What the hell is your problem?!”**

Minho’s eyes widened as he was now fully awake from his nightmare. He stared down at the strange boy, trying to grasp what had happened. He opened his mouth, ready to apologize, but as he went to do so, he found it going dry. His mind was still racing from his rather vivid dream and now suddenly he was on top of a random stranger.

Nothing about the boy was striking really. He had a normal, somewhat curly brown head of hair which was long enough to drape down and cover his eyes as he laid on the floor. Minho watched as the boy tried to huff air and blow some strands away from his face, only for them to immediately fall back down. He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, looking up at him and Minho realized his face reminded him very much like a squirrels. He had on a pair of round rimmed glasses, identical to the ones Seungmin wore earlier. The glasses were a little crooked from the fall as they lay lazily down his nose.

Minho’s eyes then went up towards the other boys’ and realized with a punch to the face, that this boys eyes were infuriating beautiful. The color was a soft chocolate brown, and they held a softness to them that Minho could see…despite the massive glare Squirrel boy was giving him.

He had stupidly beautiful eyes just like Hyunjae.

“Well?” The boy questioned again when Minho made no attempt to move off of him. The older boy was broken out of his spell and reminded once again that he had yet to say anything to the stranger who had been glaring up at him.

“Sorry” Minho muttered quietly, moving backwards. He offered a hand to the boy, who just scoffed in response, slapping the hand out of the way, and getting up by himself. An awkward silence filled the room as the boy began to gather his belongings that went flying in the fall down. Minho took that chance to look around the room for the first time.

It was a rather run down room. The walls, which were made of wood had parts to them missing. There was only a single lamp and nightstand next to the bed, along with a chair that he assumed people had used to watch over him. No window in sight. Minho was in disbelief that a Rank S terrorist group like S-K-Z lived here.

“Oh look what you did! You broke it!” The stranger hissed, pulling up a tablet with its screen shattered. He glared at him with harshness in his annoying beautiful eyes and Minho shrunk back remorsefully.

“I’m sorr-“

“Jisung!” a familiar voiced called as the door flung open “Are you okay?! I heard a lou- Oh! Minho hyung!”

There was a rush of orange red hair, and Minho felt a large force suddenly clinging onto him, hugging him tightly. Minho was so caught off guard that it took him a second to realize Felix had come barging into the room, flinging himself on the older boy. He could hear soft sniffles coming from the head incased into his chest and he looked down, eyes wide.

“Felix?”

“I’m so sorry hyung!” the smaller boy sniffed “I was too busy signaling the others that I didn’t notice the gun pointed at me anymore. Because of me you got hurt.” He sniveled again, rubbing his nose slightly into Minho’s white t-shirt “Because of me, you got dragged up in this mess.”

Felix continued to quietly cry into Minho’s chest, and the older boy couldn’t help but smile warmly down at the mess of a boy. Despite really only knowing Felix for a single say, Minho felt this strange protectiveness over the younger.

Maybe it was his innocent face, or his brave words he spoke that day. But instead of being angry at the boy, who caused this whole incident to happen, who endangered so many lives included his and Hyunjae’s, Minho found himself stroking the boys soft hair in comfort. He reciprocated his hug with one arm, pulling him closer in the first form of human contact between the two of them. “It’s okay Felix” he said softly “It’s okay.”

He was so engrossed in finally seeing a somewhat comforting face that he barley even notice the other boy – Jisung leaving out the door. He says nearly because he caught the one last glare the boy gave him as he walked through the door. Minho watched with worried eyes as he separated from Felix, who followed his gaze towards the door.

He whipped his nose with his finger, “Don’t worry about Jisung hyung. He is just a crabby pants sometimes.”

“I heard that!” Jisung yelled down the ways

“You were meant to!” Felix yelled back. Despite his words, Minho saw a fond smile on Felix’s face as he interacted with the boy. Minho made it a mental note to apologize to the boy properly when he got a chance.

“How’s you side?” Felix asked, looking down at it worriedly.

Truth be told, his side felt like it got hit by a truck. It felt better than before, but he wasn’t going to go running anytime soon that’s for sure. He winced as he sucked in a breath a little too hard. “I’ll be fine.”

Minho suddenly turned abruptly towards Felix, all signs of pain gone as he took hold of the younger boy’s shoulders, his brain remembering the question at hand.

“Felix. Where’s Hyunjae?!”

He spurred his words out in a rush, panic setting in again as he asked about his lost friend. Felix in return widened his eyes for a split second, and Minho thought he saw remorse written on the boy’s face before it returned to a neutral gaze. Felix grabbed hold of Minho’s hand, interlacing their fingers together in a form of comfort.

“First let me introduce you to everyone. Then we can explain everything.” He gave the older a reassuring smile and Minho found himself unable to argue as he is pulled out of the room.

But once again, the freckled boys smile did not reach his eyes, and Minho felt his stomach drop.

» »»»»»»

The first thing Minho noticed as he walked out of the room was the fact that the so called ‘house’ if you could even call it that was actually just a single hallway with multiple rooms across from each other. There was a flight of stairs to the right that led upwards to presumably more rooms.

What confused Minho wasn’t the layout, but rather that the fact that some rooms were open, desks and computers in each one. Billboards were hung with papers attached to it and even a drinking fountain at the end of the hallway. That’s when Minho realized he was in an office area. Just a plain, old boring office area. But where were the workers? Why was a criminal organization hiding in just your everyday office space? Or rather HOW were they?

Minho was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn’t realize Felix brining him in front of a door that had the faded out numbers of 4119 bolted to it. He watched as Felix pushed in a key, unlocking the door and bringing him inside. It was pitch black inside and Minho’s eyes squinted, trying to see through the darkness.

“091500 Lee Felix” Felix said out loud, startling the older boy.

Minho was suddenly blinded by a door opening, casting a large ray of white light into the office space. He just stared wide eyed at the door as Felix led him through it.

“What the hell was that?” he asked when finally through.

Felix gave him a smirk and threw a thump back in the direction that they came from. “Pretty cool eh?’ it’s how we keep our real base hidden from The Order.” He continued walking through the seemingly pure white hallway, with Minho at his side.

“Oh yeah” he continued “Sorry about keeping you in that god awful room hyung. I tried convincing them to have you stay with me but ya know how it is when you are wanted by the entire government. Keeping the base secret from people and yadda yadda yadda.” He threw that last part out while waving his hands to emphasize his point.

“Well if that’s the case” Minho said while thinking “then why are you bringing me in here now?”

Felix gave him almost a proud look “Because Channie hyung said it was alright. That’s why I was headed towards you and Jisung anyways. Looks like my stubbornness paid off” he gave Minho and box wide grin and he chuckled in response.

They reach a second door at the end of the hallway and Minho quirked his eyebrow at the boy who shrugged in response. “I know it’s a lot of doors but hey, can’t blame us for being extra.”

“Actually I can and I will.”

Felix gave Minho a look of mocked hurt. But quickly turned around, knocking on the door. They wait a minute before the sound of footsteps could be heard from the other side. Minho stiffened.

“Password?” a voice asked.

Felix playfully rolled his eyes in response. “Come on Innie.”

“That is not the password. Two more attempts before you are thrown out”

Minho gave Felix a look of fear, but the red head only let go of his hands, placing his on his hips and giving a sour look.

“Innie I swear to god.”

“’Innie I swear to god’ is not the password. One more attempt before I send Changbin hyung on you.”

Felix snorted “If you wanted to scare me send someone actually intimidating like Woojin hyung, not Binnie hyung.”

_ “I don’t know….he seemed pretty intimidating to me”  _ Minho thought as he remembered the harsh speaking boy.

When the voice didn’t respond Felix sighed in resignation “Fine. I’ll sneak you out again but don’t you dare tell Channie hyung!”

“Yes sir!” the voice quipped.

The door opened and Minho was met with quite possibly the cutest boy he had ever seen.  _ No offense Jeongwoo _ . The boy was maybe 15, 16 and was a few inches shorter than Felix. He had solid black hair that went just before his ears. All in all, his face screamed innocent and Minho suddenly found himself smiling at the boy who had skipped his way to them.

“Hi!” he said enthusiastically. “I’m Jeongin! But they all call me Innie! Nice to meet you!” he bowed respectfully towards Minho who reciprocated the greeting.

Minho hesitated for a second before speaking “I-I’m Minho”

Jeongin nodded eagerly, giving him a toothy grin. “I know! Seungmin was right, you are really pretty!”

Minho blushed at the confession and he ducked his head to hide the embarrassment.

“Innie is everyone home?” Felix asked, saving Minho from the awkward situation. Jeongin tore his gaze from Minho and looked at the other boy, nodding once. “Hyunjin hyung and Channie hyung just got back from their supply mission which means everyone’s here. Do you want me to gather them in the meeting room?”

Felix shook his head, smiling at the younger boy “it’s okay I can do it.”

Jeongin nodded, stepping aside to let the two older boys walk in before him. Minho’s jaw dropped as he looked around the room.

It was very much the opposite of the room Minho had been staying in. The walls were made out of white steel, with multiple rooms spread across. This looked like your typical hideout if you wanted to rebel against a government. Still there were no windows in sight, but hey they had a kitchen. Voices could be heard farther down in what was most likely a living room. With Felix leading him towards the voices, Minho could help but feel a sense of dread. He hated meeting new people. Let alone a group of criminals, honorable criminals he will admit, but criminals nonetheless and he was pretty sure at least 2 of them wanted to kill him anyways.

But his fear did not stop Felix and quickly Minho found himself to be in a room with a multiple guys, all around the same age as him. The chatter died down as the handsome boy from before - Woojin, if Minho’s memory served him correctly noticed their presence and nodded. Suddenly Minho felt all their eyes on him, a tense feeling settling on the room. Like everyone was holding their breath. (Which Minho most certainly was).

There was a cough, and Minho looked up to see Chan standing up from his seat, walking towards them. “I’m glad you are feeling alright Minho.”

“Were the last words spoken by the leader before Agents swamped the building killing him and his innocent crew” Changbin muttered. Chan, who had begun walking towards the pair rolled his eyes.

“He isn’t a spy for The Order Changbin.”

“Yeah and you’re anything but innocent” Seungmin added with a snort.

Chan grabbed Minho, bringing him farther into the room. Woojin met them halfway there, lifting up Minho’s shirt slightly to inspect his handiwork. As he did so, Minho took this time and looked around the room, locking eyes with almost everyone there.

First he saw the boy he remembered as Seungmin, chilling on a bean bag looking chair, his round glasses still firmly planted on his face as he nodded once at Minho.

Next to Seungmin, sitting on a rug was a lanky black haired boy who he did not recognize. Even so, Minho found the boy breathtakingly beautiful. Sure he thought his own visuals were superior to a lot of people, but damn….that boy was pretty.

_ “And friendly _ ” he noticed as the boy smiled at him, waving a hand somewhat enthusiastically. Minho managed a slight smile back, but immediately dropped it once he saw the next person.

Changbin sat on a loveseat all to himself since Woojin stood up and made it a point to look as intimidating as possible with his legs crossed and his arms rested on the back of the couch. It was like he was trying to make himself look bigger. He glared daggers at Minho and the older boy gulped in response.

The next set of eyes weren’t much better as Minho realized he was looking at the squirrel boy from earlier. Jisung.

He wasn’t wearing his glasses anymore and to Minho’s irritation Jisung’s eyes were just as beautiful as before. He didn’t seemed to be outwardly hostile towards him, but he wasn’t friendly either. His gaze bored into Minho’s and he somehow he felt smaller. He figured now was a better time than any to apologize.

“Sorry about…you know…tackling you earlier” he quickly flashed a look at Jisung to make sure he heard, but when the boy continued to stare back he looked away. Woojin, who had been inspecting Minho’s bullet wound stood up and he gave a small laugh. “That’s why you are so upset Ji? Talk about overreacting.”

Jisung’s tough guy façade broke down at the teasing from the elder. He gave Woojin an offended look as he lifted up the broken tablet screen. “But Hyung he also broke my tablet!”

This time it was Felix who interjected with a snort, joining Woojin on the couch with Changbin and leaving Minho to stand next to Chan alone. “Don’t you have 6 of those?”

“That’s besides the point-“

“Besides Mr. Brainiac” Seungmin cut in “It’s just a screen, you learned how to replace those before you could walk.”

Jisung was silent this time, giving a look like a child who had just got caught stealing a cookie. He didn’t move at all as he contemplated those words and Minho couldn’t help but laugh at the child like nature the boy was showing. Jisung heard the small chuckled and narrowed his eyes back at Minho before throwing his hands up in the air and leaning back on the couch in defeat.

“Whatever I still side with Changbin. He is spy and he shouldn’t be here.”

He didn’t know what came over him. Maybe it was the constant accusations made against him between Changbin and now Jisung. Maybe seeing Jisung’s childish behavior caused a stir in him. Whatever it was, Minho was finally fed up. He scoffed at the younger boy who raised an eyebrow at him.

“I may not be a terrorist like you, but I am certainly no friend to The Order”

Jisung’s eyes narrowed at Minho’s words, but Minho just continued to stare back, challenge in his eyes.

“Prove it” Changbin suddenly dared.  

“Binnie” Felix warned.

“Yeah Binnie” Chan echoed the warning, half teasing, half serious. He turned to Minho, an apologetic look on his face as Changbin grumbled back in his seat. “Sorry about him. Let me introduce you to everyone.” He waved a hand starting at Jeongin who Minho just realized had walked into the room. “That’s Jeongin, he is our residential caretaker and worldwide cutie.”

“I think the more appropriate term is your Maid Channie hyung” Jeongin retorted. The boy gave a glare, but Minho saw the fond glint in his eye, he then smiled in his direction, waving a hand “We already met, but nice to meet you again Minho hyung!”

Minho smiled warmly in response, waving back.

“Mr. Grumpy here” Chan stared again waving towards Jisung who hadn’t said anything since his outburst “Is Jisung. If you couldn’t tell, he is our tech guy. He likes computers more than people.”

“Oh sure, let’s just tell the spy all of our secrets” Changbin muttered. “While you are at it Chan you can give him the code to the door.”

Chan continued down the line, ignoring him. “Next is Woojin. He is our doctor here. Obviously you know Felix.” He said waving over the freckled boy. “The loud mouth next to him is Changbin if you haven’t guessed already. He is our weapons specialist”

“That means I can kill you with ease got it?”

“When he’s not struggling to reach the 3 rd shelf in the bathroom that is”

Changbin snarled “I’ll knock your kneecaps in Seungmin”

“Don’t you hurt him!” the black haired next to Seungmin said holding up an arm to separate the two boys. He turned and waved happily at Minho “Hiya! The names Hyunjin!”

Minho waved softly back. “Hyunjin here is our chemicals expert” Chan said. “And a sharp eye I might add” The boy covered his face in slight embarrassment while Seungmin next to him snorted “Don’t inflate this idiots head even more hyung. It may burst.”

Hyunjin took his hands off and looked at Seungmin with a smirk “Would you miss me then?”

Minho caught onto the flirtatious tone Hyunjin was using almost immediately, but if Seungmin caught it he made no notion to it and rather ignored the boy next to him. “As if.” He scoffed “I’ll just be more upset because that will mean Felix will try and play scientist again and I don’t feel like getting blown up anytime soon.”

“Hey it was one time!”

“Loud mouth #2 here” Chan said pointing to Seungmin “Is the brain of our group Seungmin.”

The cherry red head threw Minho a peace sign “Yo”

Minho looked at Chan who sheepishly ran a hand through his blonde hair. “My name is Bang Chan, but everyone just calls me Chan. I’m the leader of this group.”

Silence filled the room as Minho looked at each individual again, trying to remember names and faces. He then turned to Chan, a sympathetic look on his face “My condolences.”

There was a snort off to the side and Minho turned to see Felix grinning widely at him despite a rather annoyed Changbin glaring at the younger. Chan seemed stunned at Minho’s words but quickly recovered himself and let out a small chuckle himself.

Minho turned to the group, bowing respectfully as he lost most of his anxiety from earlier. “Thank you very much for saving me.”

“Like I said earlier” Woojin spoke up “You saved our Felix. It was the least we could do.” There were nods of agreement from Chan, Jeongin, and Hyunjin while Seungmin just hummed and Felix smiled warmly at him. Changbin and Jisung made no attempt to thank the boy but Minho wasn’t surprised at that. He turned towards Chan again, his eyes narrowed to look as intimidating as possible.

“When can I leave?”

“Finally!” Changbin exclaimed “He asks a relevant question!”

Chan who gave Changbin a small glare then turned towards Woojin, seemingly asking him an unspoken question with his eyes. Woojin nodded once at Chan and the older boy turned towards Minho, his gaze somewhat strained, like he was worried for what was coming next. “Woojin seems to think your wound is well enough that you don’t have to be in bed but…” he trailed off.

“What?” Minho asked, his tough faced crumbling as his anxiety set in again. _ I knew it would be too good to be true if they just let me leave. _

Chan gave a long sigh and bent down to pick up a remote that was set on the table. He motioned for Minho to turn with him as he clicked on the T.V. Immediately Minho saw his own face on the screen. A photo of him from a few years prior. The camera was set over the now broken factory, its roof collapsed on itself. The words on the screen said in big caps _ “Wanted Criminal.” _

He was so engrossed in processing the information given to them that he didn’t noticed Felix come up to his side, softly grabbing a hand he didn’t notice he was clenching.

“I…I don’t understand.” He said softly, his eyes glued wide to the screen.

“You are a wanted criminal genius.”

Felix hissed at whoever’s voice that was but Minho didn’t seem to care. He felt the red head squeeze his hand in a form of comfort. “It’s because you shielded me” he said quietly “They saw us carrying you away and assumed you were with us. I’m sorry”

Minho finally tore his gaze away from the screen and looked down at Felix, eyes still wide. “But where is your picture? Why is it only me?” He was tense, and he knew Felix could feel it. The younger boy shook his head, and looked at him guilty. “They don’t have a picture of me to use. To protect ourselves we all have had our entire identities wiped from The Order’s database. To them, we shouldn’t exist.”

Minho felt another squeeze in his hand and he knew he shouldn’t be angry. Not at Felix. But still, it didn’t stop him from ripping his hand away from the boy. Felix flinched back, giving him a dejected look.

Minho began hyperventilating as the situation set in. He was a wanted criminal now. Wanted because he stupid self-had to protect a stupid criminal. Now his life was fucked. He could never go back to as it should be. No more morning runs before work. No more dinners with Jeongwoo and no more being a smartass to Hyunja-  _ Hyunjae. _

He rounded on Felix now, anger present in his eyes and he loomed over the smaller boy. “Where happened to my friend? Where is Hyunjae?!”

He saw out of the corner of his eye Changbin slowly rise out from his seat. A dark glare etched on his face as the mood in the room soured. Felix’s eyes widened slightly at the question but shook his head as if trying to calm Minho down.

“Where. Is. He?” Minho seethed

He felt a hand push him backwards he unfocused his eyes to see Changbin had moved protectively in front of the freckled faced boy. He matched Minho’s intense gaze.

“Back off” he warned.

But Minho was in no mood for the grumpy boy anymore as his thoughts were only filled with his best friend. He walked straight up to Changbin, looking down at the smaller boy, their chests pressed up against each other. They both were breathing heavily as they sized one another up and the room filled with tension.

He was so focused on Changbin that he didn’t notice Jisung’s own intense gaze on him. Curiosity sparkled within them as he looked at the older boy now.

But before either one of them could raise a hand towards each other, Felix pushed both of them away from one another, trying to break up the standoff. He turned torwards the smaller boy, putting his arms up almost to shield Minho from Changbin.

Minho in turn, felt a hand on his own shoulder and spun his head to see Chan looking at him with an intense look. His eyes were hard as steel and Minho realized right away how intimidating the leader could be. He knew right then and there that he would not get away with hurting any of the souls here, Chan would make sure of that.

“I don’t know hyung…” Felix said quietly, trying to defuse the situation. “I went back the next day after I knew you were safe-”

“You did what?!” Both Changbin and Chan growled out loud but Felix ignored them.

“When I got there everyone had vanished from the scene. I figured some went to the hospital. So I checked there next and sure enough I found some of them but none of them were Hyunjae-ssi.”

Minho’s heart began to race.

“So I thought maybe he went home. I checked there but it didn’t look like anyone had been in there for at least a day. I asked your guys’ neighbors and they all said they hadn’t seen him since he left for work that day.”

“So hyung” Jeongin squeaked up from the couch “does that mean he’s..?”

Felix nodded, his head low. “I can only assume The Order has him right now. I’ve been spending every waking moment trying to find out where. But nothing so far.”

Minho fell to the ground, his knees giving out from underneath him. His eyes looked down thoughtlessly as he tried to grasp the situation. Hyunjae was missing _. _ _ Jiwon probably told him how close we were and since they think I’m apart of this stupid group, they captured him to get information on me _ _. They are probably torturing him as we speak- _

“So that’s why you haven’t been sleeping?” Changbin growled “Lix’ you can’t keep doing that”

Felix shot his head up towards their leader, his eyes burning. “Chan hyung. Please. I know if you gave me the time I could locate him.”

“I don’t know Felix…” Chan trailed off, contemplating what the younger was asking of him. “It’s too dangerous...”

“We do danger all the time!” Felix argued. “Please hyung.” He pleaded again. “Hyunjae-ssi took the blame for me when they first discovered I was there.”

“I know. You told me.”

“Then you know why we can’t let him stay with The Order!” Felix exclaimed. “He took the blame for me when he didn’t even know who he was covering up for. He did it to protect the people! We need more individuals like him in this world if we hope to have a better future when The Order is gone.”

Chan seemed to contemplate Felix’s words for a few moments, finally sighing in resignation.

“Fine. You can investigate further. But the second it gets too dangerous I’m pulling the plug got it? And if I call on you for a mission you have to come immediately.”

There was a groan from Changbin “You have got to be kidding me.”

Felix nodded enthusiastically. “Deal!”

“And you!” Chan exclaimed, picking Minho up from the ground, spinning him around to face him. “You need to leave. And no Changbin I don’t mean it like that don’t get too excited.” He said as the younger boy opened his mouth. To Minho he spoke a little quieter, softer, knowing the boy had been through a lot. “You’re now a wanted criminal. A Rank S at that, and that means you can’t just be walking around town. Now if you were a random person that would be one thing, but I have a feeling if you got caught in trouble Felix would move Heaven and Earth just to save you.”

As if spoken to, Felix nodded his head,

Minho looked at Chan, his eyes tired as the day hit him. “So where will I go?”

Chan looked to Woojin again, and once again the older nodded his head. “There is a safe house outside the city limits. You’ll be safe there for the meantime.”

“Outside?” Minho’s eyes widened slightly “But no one is allowed outside the city limits.”

Jisung scoffed, speaking up for the first time since his outburst earlier “Yeah and no one is allowed to defy The Order but yet here we are.”

“So what?” Minho’s eyes narrowed as he turned and looked straight at the brown headed boy on the couch, irritation bubbling under his skin again “I’m just supposed to hide out there until Felix maybe, possibly finds Hyungjae hyung?” Jisung matched his intense gaze as his lips formed a tight line “No way! What if he in trouble?”

“Then we will be the ones to handle it.” Chan squeezed his shoulder in sympathy “I’m sorry Minho, but you are not a member of my group. I can’t protect you if you get caught. For now you gotta lay low and out of sight.”

“Don’t worry hyung!” Jeongin pipped up again, running over and giving him a half smile “Felix hyung is the best when it comes to finding people. I’m sure he will find your hyung in no time!”

Felix gave Jeongin a warm appreciative smile but Minho gave no response to the boys words. He was too busy having a stare off with Jisung who was giving the older boy a smirk filled with a message and Minho could read it as plain as day.

_ You are too much of a coward _ .  _ You can’t do it. You can’t do anything. He is better off without a coward like you for a friend. _

If it was the other way around Minho knows nothing would stop his friend from finding him. He was fearless unlike Minho. Hyunjae would defy The Order if it meant saving Minho. Minho’s eyes began to glare at Jisung’s matching gaze, and his fists tightened into balls. He wanted nothing more than to be braver. Not for himself, but for Hyunjae. For Jeongwoo. That’s when he made the resolve.

One way or another, he was going to find his hyung, with or without their help.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love a support so far guys! The love I'm getting on here and Tumblr makes me excited to show you all the story!
> 
> To my Changbin stans, I hope I don't offend you with the asshole, standoffish nature I'm giving him. I just feel like if they were in an actual situation like this Changbin would be the most protective thus the least trusting. We love a protective boy.


	5. Their Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot goes down in this chapter explanation wise.  
> Hopefully it makes sense the way I said it.

Minho wiped the giant droplet of rain that fell on his cheek. A few hours past from his previous conversation with Chan and the others, Minho now found himself walking down an abandoned street with Woojin and Seungmin on either side of him. Both of them were having their own conversation, something about who was going to do the dishes when they got back but honestly he could care less.

 

His brain was too preoccupied with his current situation.

 

“You know” he mused, interrupting their conversation “Isn’t this going against everything Chan just told me to do? Why are we walking around in the middle of day?”

 

He had changed his clothes on, wearing now a rather oversized hoodie and baggy jeans. As per instructed by Chan before leaving, Minho lifted the hood in hopes to try and cover his face. But Minho didn’t understand it. This was not subtle whatsoever, and just one close look at him and he would be discovered.

 

His traveling companions however had no qualms about being outside, and as Chan described it, neither got out very much so there was less risk of being caught.

 

Seungmin, who trudged along in a bright red rain coat scoffed at him, a noise Minho has learned was his signature trademark “Well if somebody wasn’t so adamant about getting some stupid picture himself and had just let us get it we wouldn’t be in this situation now would we?”

 

Minho closed his mouth, knowing the younger boy was right but unwilling to admit it. He didn’t want to tell them the real reason he had been so insistent on coming.

 

Jeongwoo.

 

Minho’s heart broke as he thought of the orphaned 12 year old boy on his own. Sure he has their other neighbors to take care of him, but Minho and Hyunjae were like older brothers to the boy. He must have been so worried about them after the incident in the factory, and he knew he couldn’t just ask Chan to go out and find him to bring him with them. So, he decided to go out and see if he could find the boy himself. He needed to bring Jeongwoo with him, the thought of leaving him alone terrified him.

 

“It should be fine.” Woojin hummed, turning his head towards the rain “It’s Free Day and it’s raining. No one will really be outside. Not even Agents”

 

“Fine by me” Seungmin sniffed “Less people, the better.”

 

Minho turned his head towards the red headed boy, a smirk on his face, “You really don’t like people huh?”

 

Seungmin let out a small chuckle, like Minho had just asked the stupidest question on the planet.

 

“Not at all. I like to keep to myself and not deal with idiots. Less headaches that way.”

 

“Awww come on Seungminnie” Woojin cooed from Minho’s other side. “You love us don’t you?”

 

Minho watched as Seungmin peered over at the older boy, his eyes unamused. “I tolerate you idiots. There is a big difference.”

 

The older boy chuckled, not looking at him as they continued down the rainy street “Whatever you say Minnie.”

 

Minho winced at the nickname, his heart contracting in pain. He hadn’t even realized he had stopped walking until he noticed Woojin and Seungmin stilled as well. The eldest boy looked over at him, worry in his eyes.

 

“Minho? What’s wrong?”

 

Minho stared down at their feet, suddenly fascinated by them. “Hyunjae hyung used to call me Minie…” he trailed off, his voice woven with sadness and guilt. A hand was felt on his shoulder and he looked up to see Woojin looking at him with a comforting smile.

 

“Don’t you worry.” He said “Felix will find him.”

 

“Yeah if there is even anything lef-“

 

A hiss from Woojin cut Seungmin off before he could finish his harsh sentence, but Minho wasn’t even listening anymore. Because Woojin’s words reminded Minho of a whole other situation that caused him uneasiness in his heart.

 

_Felix_

 

The freckled boy looked so dejected from Minho as he left and Minho could help but feel responsible.

 

»»»»»»»

 

_“Well you know Minho hyung.” Felix interjected after Chan turned down his request to help. “There is one way you could help us.”_

_The whole roomed turned silent, as they all turned their eyes to the red headed boy speaking. Minho’s eyes perked up, waiting to hear what the boy had to say._

_._

_._

_._

 

_“You could always just join us.”_

.

.

 

_The whole room froze. Minho’s own eyes widened in response as he looked at the very serious expression Felix was giving him._

 

_“Him? Join us?” Changbin growled out loud. “Now wait just a minute Lix! You can’t just-“_

 

_“Channie hyung said it was alright!” Felix rounded on the smaller boy, hands on hips._

_Changbin’s mouth gaped open as he looked now at Chan. “Is this true hyung?”_

 

_Chan shrugged his shoulders slightly, closing his eyes and turning away from the group. “I told Felix that we could do as much as ask. But-” he stopped, turning to give Felix a stern look “I also told him to wait until I could talk to everyone about it.”_

 

_“No offense to Minho-ssi.” Seungmin spoke up from his place on the chair “But we literally do not know anything about him other than the fact that he liked your story and he is an idiot with a death wish, or just bad eye sight I can’t figure out which.”_

 

_Felix turned towards him, fire in his eyes. “You guys didn’t know me either! Channie hyung and Changbin hyung found me in the sewers! Eating trash like a rat!” Minho grimaced at the sheer amount of agony that was could be heard within Felix’s voice as he spoke. He knew he wasn’t crying, but he was damn close. “And yet you all opened me with welcome arms!”_

_“Lix’” a soft voice whispered._

_Minho had to do a double take when he realized it was Changbin, foul mouth, grumpy, harsh Changbin who spoked so softly to the boy. He watched as Changbin put an arm on Felix’s shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. “I know you mean well.” He said so quietly that Minho barley heard it. “But this is different”_

_Felix ripped his body away from the smaller boy, turning back to look directly at Minho “How?!”_

_“Because….”_

_“Because you had skills” a harsh voice said, and Minho glanced to see Jisung staring directly at him as he spoke. “This isn’t some pretend game we are playing Lix’. This is real life. We aren’t some charity case and we need good people. People who can help us. Not uesles-“_

_Felix growled. Like actually growled, cutting Jisung’s harsh words off. The sound was so foreign to Minho that it caused his heart to jump a little and he could feel the room freeze at the noise. Jisung, who had been staring at Minho now turned to gaze evenly at Felix, neither backing down. He saw worry reflected in the others as the room fell silent to the heightened tension._

_“He isn’t useless.” Felix seethed “No one is useless.” His tone was so dark that Minho actually feared the boy for a few moments. Even Changbin stepped away from him._

_Jisung and Felix continued to have their stare off, neither of them moving as they sized one another up and it wasn’t until Chan clapped his hands to signal them to knock it off that Minho realized he had been holding his breath._

_“Knock it off you two” Chan said intimidatingly. “Lix’ no one is saying Minho is useless.” He soothed, placing a hand on the smaller boys’ head. Minho watched as Jisung opened his mouth to say something but was silenced when he caught the glare his leader was giving him. Felix seemed to relax a little in the embrace of older boy, seemingly shaking is shoulders of tension._

_“That being said” a new voice spoke up and Minho turned to see Seungmin getting up from his chair now. “We don’t know anything about him, and it doesn’t look like he has anything special about him other than being a pretty face.” His words were harsh, but he said them so matter of factly that Minho couldn’t argue. Seungmin then turned towards Felix, a brush of sympathy on his face and a very unusual bit of softness to his voice. “Think about it for him Lix’ He can’t fight. We would be sending him into danger after danger. It would be safer for him not to join us.”_

_Yes. Safer. Minho thought._

_“B-But-” Felix sputtered “We could teach him how to fight! We could teach him-“_

_“Felix” Seungmin interrupted “Why do you want him to join us so badly?”_

_Felix froze, his voice going silent as he contemplated Seungmin’s question. It seemed like hours had passed in those few fleeting moments, but Minho watched through wide eyes as the freckled face boy then turned towards him, eyes emotional._

_“I….I don’t know…..honestly I don’t.” he trailed off trying to find his words. “But when I look at him, I can’t help but feel….I don’t know…. like he is it. He is the completion. The final puzzle piece to our unfinished puzzle.” Felix started to walk towards him, never breaking eye contact. Eventually he got close enough to where he could place a single hand over Minho heart. “I saw it on my first day working with him, and I saw it again when we spoke for the first time… I truly believe he wants nothing more than to change this world….he just doesn’t know how.” Felix’s voice was so soft that Minho himself found his heart melting. A sense of pride washing over him as he looked at the strange boy._

_He sure is an unusual one._

_“Channie-hyung sees it too!” Felix added “There is something about Minho hyung…I just can’t quite understand it, but Channie hyung agrees with me.”_

_“Is that true Chan?” Woojin asked, looking serious at the other boy who had stayed silent during Felix’s confession. Minho turned his head towards the boy in question but froze when he saw his expression. The leader had a hand on his chin and he eyes were narrowed looking straight at Minho, like he was trying to figure something out._

_“Felix is right” he finally said after a few more moments “I can’t figure it out either, but I feel it too…There is just something about Minho that makes me want him to join us.”_

_There were quiet murmurs between Woojin and Hyunjin and Seungmin placed his own hand on his chin, mirroring Chan. He seemed to think for a brief moment before looking straight at Minho, eyes hard._

_“I don’t know….” he trailed off “but Chan has crazy accurate intuition….if he thinks you are good enough….then I have to believe you are.”_

_There were nods of agreement from the others and Minho gritted his teeth, his fists clenching up into balls._

_He was nothing. There was nothing special about him. Nothing._

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

_“You’re wrong”_

_Felix eyes widened at Minho’s sudden confession, removing his hand and stepping back. Minho gritted his teeth even harder, clenching his fists._

_“You’re wrong about me. I’m no savior. I don’t wish to be a hero” his tone was so dark with despair that it even shocked Minho himself. But he had to do this. He was no hero and He had to make Felix see that. “I applaud you all for being so brave” he turned towards the others “But this is your fight. Not mine. This is your world and I don’t want to live in it.” He almost spat the words out, anger glistening in his eyes._

_Minho turned his whole body towards Chan, turning away from the smaller boy. “I am sorry, but I will not join your group. I don’t want any part of this stupid fight.”_

_“Doesn’t matter what you want” an ice cold voice said and Minho turned to glare at Jisung once again. What was his problem with Minho anyways? Why is he trying to pick a fight with him?_

_“What do you mean?” Minho hissed out, getting more and more frustrated with the boy._

_Jisung matched his anger filled eyes and stood up. Suddenly it felt like it was the only two of them in that room as they stared at one another, anger bristling in their eyes._

_“’It’s not my fight’ or ‘I don’t want any part of this.’” Jisung mocked. “It doesn’t matter what is or is not your fight. It doesn’t matter if you do not want to be a part of this.” Jisung spoke rather slowly, his tone dark and serious. “The fight is coming. The fight is coming whether you want it or not. You can either be on their side….or ours….but either way being on their side won’t keep your friends any safer. You will see….”  Minho heard the pure feeling of brokenness laced within the younger boy’s words. He only knew the sense of brokenness because it was a feeling he felt pretty regularly. Suddenly Minho couldn’t help but feel sorry for this boy._

_What did they do him that has left him so broken?_

_“I’m sorry…”_

_Minho watched as Jisung flinched slightly at his words, breaking him out of his daze. Minho then turned towards the others, his gaze sympathetic “Too all of you. I’m so sorry for whatever The Order has done to you.” Finally his gaze landed on Felix’s his eyes kind, but hard. “But I am not a player on this chest board. All I want” he flinched back as his voice broke slightly “Is my own little make shift family that I’ve created…. That’s all I want. Do I think the world would be better off without The Order? Yes. But….I will sit through the pain if it means my family is safe.”_

_Felix opened his mouth to say something but was cutoff with Chan raising his hand._

_“That is enough Felix” he said gently “Minho has given us his answer.” He turned towards him, his eyes somewhat sad but understanding. Minho couldn’t understand it. Hadn’t they just met? Why were they acting like they have known each other for years?_

_“That’s that I guess. No hard feelings with asking eh?” Chan turned back toward Felix who was no longer looking at Minho, his shoulders sagging slightly. “Don’t forget you made a promise to Minho.” He added with a smile “You’ll find his hyung in one piece got it?”_

_Felix looked up from the ground, his eyes still sad, but they now held a sense of determination in them. “Yes of course hyung.” And without another word left the room, not even glancing at him as he left much to Minho’s dismay._

»»»»»»»

 

Minho let out an audible sigh as he replays the memory over again in his mind. He thought over what transpired in their house, thought back to what Felix said. To what he said.

 

Truth be told he didn’t have any regrets about saying no…..right?

 

He remembered flinching when Jisung called him useless, despite knowing it to be true. He agreed wholeheartedly with him. Minho was useless. His only skill being that of running, and the occasional dance. Neither were skills needed to take down a massive adversary like The Order.

 

But even if he had skills….would he want to use them?

 

The Order was horrible. A repressive government that only benefited the higher class. Lower people like Minho and Hyunjae and millions of others were just punching bags and rats to the order. Honestly, the world would be better off without it.

 

But he was just….too scared.

 

Too scared to fight them. Too scared to stand up for what’s right. Too scared to oppose them and help others.

 

That’s why he was angry earlier. Not at the other boys. Not at Felix. But rather with himself. He can’t fight The Order like them. He wasn’t brave like them.

 

He wasn’t like Hyunjae.

 

All his life he knew one thing. Follow The Order. Never cause trouble, and never fight back. The Order existed and there was no changing that. Wasn’t that what he was taught?

 

He remembered when he first heard about S-K-Z. They originally didn’t go by that name, but were a group of nameless faces trying to fight back, trying to tear The Order out by its roots. He remembered Hyunjae telling him about them and how Minho scoffed at the idea. There was no point in fighting the order. No use causing trouble. And here was this group, causing trouble, blowing up buildings, shooting agents in the streets. It was just a group of angry people who didn’t care who they hurt as long as they met their agenda and took as many people down with them.

 

But even now, as they walked down in the rain filled street he turned to look at both Seungmin and then Woojin respectfully. Neither of them seemed like heartless killers. They seemed…..nice. Which begs the question.

 

 

“Neh…Woojin-ssi? Minho spoke up suddenly.

 

“I told you, call me hyung.”

 

“Alright, Woojin hyung…” Minho started. “Can I ask you two something?”

 

Seungmin made no notion he heard him, but saw Woojin nod his head once. “Sure. Ask away.”

 

“Why do you do it? Why do you want The Order gone so badly?”

 

Woojin must have been caught off guard by the question because he hummed in response, grabbing a hold of his chin thinking.  “Well…” he started “It’s a long story.”

 

Minho smiled softly looking at him. In their short amount of time he quickly grew rather fond of the older hyung. If he wasn’t a member of a super dangerous terrorist group he would want to invite him over to dinner sometime with the others.

 

“It’s a long ways away from my place.” Minho offered.

 

Woojin nodded, smiling in understanding. “I guess I’ll go back to the beginning. But first Minho….let me ask you something. Do you remember how the world almost ended nearly 125 years ago?”

 

Minho nodded instantly. Everyone knew. It was taught in every school. “There was a plague…” he started softly “No one knows how it got out into the world, or where it started….but it killed nearly everyone…”

 

Woojin nodded, not taking his eyes off the road in front of them. Minho took that as a sign to continue.

 

“It was insane I guess. The people who survived kept trying to kill each other for food and shelter. Endless fights broke out everywhere. They were lawless.”

 

“And that’s when The Order came in.” Woojin interjected.

 

Minho nodded “From a small town north, The Order of Typhon, or rather just The Order started to place people together. They wanted to bring the human race back to what we used to be. They began creating laws and a government in place to help the people. Right?”

 

Woojin nodded “That’s what they were supposed to do……” he trailed off and stole a glance at Seungmin who Minho didn’t realize was incredibly tense. “Tell me Minho” Woojin continued “What do you know about ‘Miracles?’”

 

Minho’s eyes widened at Woojin, his eyebrows furrowing down in confusion. “Aren’t they a myth?”

 

Woojin winked at him “I don’t know…are they?”

 

Minho sighed, confused by the hyungs’ weird behavior. “It was said when the plague first broke out…. There were one of three reactions your body would have to it. One was the virus shutting down your system and you died within minutes. The Second was that if you were exposed and your body didn’t shut down then you were fine…..” he trailed off

 

“And the third reaction?”

 

Minho’s eyes furrowed down even more. “They say there was a third reaction to the virus. Certain individuals did not die, nor did they go unaffected by it…… but rather their DNA began to go through a transmutation. Gaining abilities not usually given to the Human race. They were known as

‘Miracles’- But hyung!” Minho stopped mid sentence “Miracles were just a legend, no one had any documented proof of these super humans. They were just written off as a bad joke!”

 

Woojin hummed in response “Yes a poor joke written off by The Order… doesn’t that seem fishy to you?”

 

Minho stared at the older boy. “You are not seriously suggesting The Order killed these people?”

 

“-ing. ing as in they are still doing it” Seungmin hissed from his other side interjecting himself into the conversation. Minho jumped slightly, almost forgetting the smaller boy was there. He gaped at the boy “But the virus has been dead for at least 90 years. There shouldn’t be any Miracles left! And even if they were, why would The Order cover it up? Why would they be hunting them?”

 

“Quiet down will you!” Woojin scolded “We may be alone right now but don’t forget we are 3 fugitives walking about!”

 

Minho bowed his head in an apology as Woojin continued.

“The Order was scared of Miracles. Miracles were a symbol of power, and they took that as a threat against their government. So of course they would kill them.” Minho grimaced at the older boy’s words, knowing the logic was sound. He turned back towards Seungmin who had an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“The Virus is gone, but the DNA it changed remained in those humans to be passed down.” The boy said “The few Miracles who escaped The Order ended up reproducing and their DNA got passed down to their kids.” He got very quiet as he looked down on the ground below him. He watched as Woojin stretched an arm across him to pat the cherry red headed boy.

 

“Seungmin’s older brother was a Miracle.” Woojin explained. “He wasn’t super fast or super strong, but he had a brain that was hardwired for tech. He could create things that no normal human could just out of a battery and some string.”

 

Minho tried to swallow all this information in one gulp but it didn’t work. His ears and mind just couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Super humans actually existed? Like ones with super strength and speed? Those who could read minds? They were all real?_

 

“Does that mean?” Minho thought out loud “that YOU’RE A Miracle too?” he asked as he pointed accusingly at the younger boy. He watched as Seungmin shook his head, trying to break out of the wave of sadness that Minho saw in him. “Nope…guess the genes don’t go to everyone. Thank god for that. If I was a Miracle on top of being this smart I would be too perfect for anyone.”

 

“So what?” Minho asked looking back and forth between the two of them “You guys created the group to protect the remaining Miracles from The Order?”

 

Seungmin looked up at him, generally shocked for a brief moment before he wiped it back to be emotionless. “That’s basically how it is. I’m shocked your tiny brain deduced that so quickly.”

 

“Uhh Thanks? I guess?”

 

Woojin laughed, placing a hand over Minho and pointing at Seungmin. “Technically S-K-Z wasn’t the original name, nor were we all the original members of the group. The group was technically started by Seungmin’s and Jisung’s older brothers who had a group of their own. Their leader, Sungjin was the one who proposed the idea to protect Miracles like Wonpil who were being hunted down by the government. Create a space where they could live in peace. It worked really well for a while. But when Sungjin’s group separated, and Chan took over leadership he wanted nothing more than to continue Sungjin’s dream of a paradise for them. It was at that moment Channie realized there would be no such thing as paradise if The Order was still in charge. That’s why we focus on taking them down.”

 

“What happened to them? Sungjin and Wonpil and the others?”

 

Seungmin tensed beside him and Minho could feel the pressure coming from the younger boy. Woojin smiled sadly, waving his hand in the air. “That story was before my time. And not mine to tell.”

 

Minho nodding, knowing to respect the boundary placed there.

 

“But that’s not all why we do it.” Seungmin started “Yeah sure, it might have started as a way to just help Miracles. But along the way, we wanted to take them down, not just for them, or for ourselves. But for everyone. Everyone repressed by this evil power. No more kids have to go to bed hungry and alone anymore. No more parents having to work themselves to death just to provide for their family.  We wanted to do this….for everyone.”

 

“That’s….” Minho stared at him “Very Noble….of you all.”

 

He paused,uncertain by his next question.

 

“Weren’t you scared?”

 

Woojin smiled at him, a knowing look on his face. “Every damn day.” He looked over at Seungmin who nodded once, confirming his own fears. “But not for myself.” He shook his head “No. If anything I fear for my brothers. I fear that our message will die with us and no one will take over when we are gone. That we did all of this…..for nothing.” Woojin paused, thinking at his own words.

 

“I just worry that if we all die, that means I’ll be stuck in Hell with Changbin for the rest of my life.”

 

Seungmin random confession caused the two boys to stare at the other before breaking out in a fit of giggles. Minho stopped when he noticed something in the corner of his eye catch his attention. The youngest looked slightly offended at both them, sticking his tongue out “I’m only half joking you butts!-”

 

But Minho was no longer listening to the boy’s ranting, his mind and eyes now stuck to a single sheet of paper that hung on a nearby pole. Minho knew this pole. He walked by it every day on his way to work. It was home to many ‘Missing Person’s’ poster. People used this pole to find loved ones who had gone missing. He can’t count how many time he put a poster up for Jeongwoo’s sister on here.

 

But as he walked closer to it Sejeong was not the face he was looking at.

 

Minho’s mind went blank with pure fear, ripping the small piece of paper off the pole. He heard shuffling behind him and knew Woojin and Seungmin came to investigate. Minho’s started to breathe sporadically, hands trembling with the paper still in his grasp.

 

_First his parents…_

_Then his sister…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

_It’s been only a week since I last saw him…._

It seemed like life was laughing at him, ruining everything good about his life in the matter of day. First he was a fugitive, wrongly accused, forced into hiding. Secondly his Hyunjae hyung was a prisoner of The Order, probably being tortured to try and get information out of him on Minho. And now…..

 

His family. His little make shift family that has kept him alive over the years. His family that he wants nothing more than to protect…

 

He stared down, a single tear flowing down his cheek, as Jeongwoo’s face stared back at him. The words ‘Missing Person’ in big black letters above his picture.

 

_Now…Jeongwoo was missing._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh well there you are. Hopefully all the Miracle stuff made sense. The idea of gifted people were always in my story, I thought about taking them out because like....it's in so many stories, but i realized they play a major role in the story so I couldn't haha.
> 
> So yeah....Woo super humans exist. 
> 
> And more of their history came out, hopefully you guys didn't get to confused. Basically. They want to protect people.  
> Oh and Day6 were basically the founding members of the group now known as S-K-Z.  
> I promise Day6 interactions are coming!
> 
> Also I know some of you are kinda iffy on Jisung atm. Just know this is a slow burn (well somewhat slow) strangers to lovers. Jisung has his reasonings for being a brat, I promise you'll come to love him soon! <3


	6. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how I feel about this one.   
> Took me a while because everything I wrote I hated lmfao.

Minho stared down at Jeongwoo’s photograph. His mind was running in circles as he tried to grasp the situation at hand.

 

He heard a gasp from behind his shoulder, but he did not care one bit who it was at the moment, for all he could do was stare down at the piece of paper and hyperventilate.

“Chan” he could hear Woojin call, presumably on the phone. “It finally happened. Jeongwoo went missing.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened, and he turned to look at the older boy with his mouth wide with shock.  There was a brief moment of silence as Woojin waited on the phone, an inaudible voice on the other line, but Minho watched as Woojin nodded once, his eyes grave as he listened to what was being said by Chan and his mind began to throw so many questions at himself. 

 

_ Where was Jeongwoo? What happened to him? And how the fuck does Woojin and the others know him?  _

“Understood” the eldest boy finally said to the other line. “I’ll get us to the rendezvous point…. But Chan…. be careful…” he spoke softly that last part so quietly that if Minho hadn’t been so hooked on the conversation wouldn’t have heard it.  Woojin then immediately hung up the phone and turned towards him and Seungmin. 

 

Minho narrowed his eyes, his fists still clutching onto the now rain drenched paper. The eldest boy must have known instantly what was going through Minho’s mind because he closed his eyes and raised a hand in the air.

 

“Minho listen to m-“

 

“How do you know about Jeongwoo?” he hissed as he tensed his body up, a weird sense of betrayal stabbing through him.

 

“That’s not impo-“

 

“HOW HYUNG!?” Minho yelled, throwing the hood off his face and glaring at the older boy.  Woojin stayed still as Seungmin looked around frantically for any nearby strangers who might take interest in a loud mouth felon. 

“Not here you idiot!” The red head hissed, pushing both into the nearby alleyway.

 

Minho did not once broke his intense eye contact with the older boy and Woojin just sighed, running a hand through his wet hair.

“It’s not what you think Minho. We’ve been keeping an eye out for Jeongwoo for a few months now. That’s all.”

“And why were you doing that?”

Seungmin was the one to speak up this time, pushing his way in front of his hyung. “Because we believe he is a Miracle… We knew his Father was one, and Sungjin back then offered them a place to hide away from The Order. But they refused, saying they didn’t want their kids to grow up in hiding. They said they would keep it a secret. Never telling anyone. Sungjin thought they would be okay….but then their bodies were found a month later.” he trailed off, a pained look on his face as he explained. “After Chan took over leadership he had us watch the kids for a few months, but when they showed no signs of being Miracles we backed off.-“

Suddenly a thought hit Minho and he cut Seungmin off

“Is that why Sejeong went missing?”

Minho heard a long, drawn out sigh come from the younger boy and he rubbed his temples in annoyance. “When Sejeong went missing we knew it was The Order, but no matter how many cameras we looked at we couldn’t pinpoint where she went missing. She just…vanished. After that we had Jisung keep a regular watch on Jeongwoo to see if anything or anyone would approach him. Jisung didn’t report anything suspicious to us so this must have happened over the past week when we were too preoccupied with you.” 

 

Seungmin gave Minho a hard look, challenging him  “We only knew Jeongwoo by name. We never talked to him, we never bothered him, and we did not drag him into out mess so you can stop with the death glare.”

Minho scoffed, some of his anger subsiding, but not all of it, and he continued to grit his teeth as he looked at them. “Well what a good group of guardians you turned out to be. Jeongwoo still ended up missing!” He looked down the alleyway towards the street, eyes narrowing . “I have to find him.”

Both Seungmin and Woojin grabbed him, pulling him back into the shadows.

“Are you an idiot?” Seungmin hissed at him. “You can’t just go around asking people if they have seen a missing boy.” He flicked Minho on the head hard “Might I remind your tiny brain that you are a wanted criminal!?”

“Seungmin is right” Woojin agreed “You can’t just go around asking people about this. You need to go back to the hideout.”

Minho narrowed his eyes and gave a pained laugh as he glared at them “You expect me to sit around while Felix finds Hyunjae, and now you expect me to sit around yet again and twiddle my thumbs while Jeongwoo is missing? Fuck you both!” he hissed the last part as he ripped his body from their grasp, being significantly stronger than both of them. 

“Calm down hot stuff!” Seungmin hissed, stumbling backwards “It’s not like we are just going to leave Jeongwoo to fend for himself!”

“Minho” Woojin warned “Remember what Chan said, you aren’t a member of the group so we can’t guarantee your safety. It would be better if you leave it to us.”

“Bullshit” Minho said “You can’t guarantee my safety even if I was a member and besides since I’m not a member you all literally cannot stop me”

 

Minho matched Woojin’s intense gaze, neither backing down. “Hyung…” he said quieter, but not void of strength “I’m going…and you can’t stop me.”

Woojin and Seungmin looked at each other, an unspoken conversation passing between the two. Finally with a click of his tongue Woojin pulled out his phone, dialing an unknown number. He placed the phone up to his ear as he and Minho stared at one another, neither breaking eye contact. There was a few moments of silence until Woojin opened his mouth, presumably when the other line answered.

“Jisung? Ah yeah… I just got off the phone with Chan……Yeah we are there… 20 minutes okay?.. See you then.”

Woojin hung up, not breaking the eye contact with Minho but speaking to Seungmin. “Jisung will be here soon…he said to wait for him before doing anything.”

Minho opened his mouth to ask a question but was shut off when Woojin tugged the hood back over his head. “Keep that on until we meet him at the meeting point and MAYBE I’ll let you come along.” he growled softly. Minho’s eyes widened but he nodded and followed behind the two.

»»»»»»»

Minho and the others continued to walk down the rain soaked street for another 15 minutes, nobody in sight. Finally movement was caught in the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see a black van speeding down the street near them. The van screeched to a halt right in front of them and the passenger door opened to reveal a rather annoyed looking Jisung. His stupidly beautiful eyes latching onto his own.

“What the hell is he doing here hyung?”

The question was directed at Woojin, but Jisung stared right at Minho as he spoke them. Minho, rather done with this brat scoffed at him while rolling his eyes “Seriously? You guys have black criminal van? You couldn’t look any more suspicious even if you tired.” 

 

The three of them scrambled into the back of the van. Minho’s jaw opened slightly as he scanned the rows of computer monitors that were hooked up. The inside walls were protected with what Minho could only guess as bullet proof metal. And he found himself oddly impressed. 

 

Eye catching or not, if you wanted to overthrow a government this was the van to have. 

“The Order doesn’t see it.” Seungmin explained, while sitting down at a desk with a giant monitor up front. He pointed towards a black box hiding in the corner, not tearing his eyes from the screen.  “It was one of the last gifts my brother made for us before…..” He shook his head, clicking on a bunch of random files “It interferes with all The Order’s security cameras so the van appears basically invisible to their scanners.”

Minho whistled, sitting down on a vacant chair “That’s handy I guess.”

He watched with intrigued eyes as Jisung sat down next to Seungmin in what he presumed to be the master computer chair. Seungmin was looking at the monitors for a brief moment longer before turning towards Jisung. ”Any word?”

Jisung ran his hand through his hair, frustration apparent in his posture. “Nothing. The last time I saw Jeongwoo on my camera was when he was saying goodbye to idiot over there and his boyfriend.”

 

Jisung’s words registered in Minho’s mind, and he stood back up, his gaze narrowing. “You’ve been spying on my and Hyunjae!?”

Jisung scoffed at him “Don’t flatter yourself pretty boy. It was only because you were so close with Jeongwoo.”

Seungmin ignored the bickering duo and continued to stare closely at the computer screen. Watching as Jeongwoo’s figure appears on one camera, walking off screen, seemingly vanishing as he doesn’t appear on any others. He pointed towards a single screen. “Jisung what day is this from.”

Jisung tore his gaze from Minho looking at the screen in question. “Last Monday. Approximately 9:03 am. Why?

Seungmin sat back down in his chair, a hand on his chin as he was in deep thought. Suddenly he turned his chair towards Minho, eyes still unfocused. “So that means you and your friend were the last people to talk to him. What did he say to you?”

Minho narrowed his eyes, trying to think back to his last conversation with the boy. His heart ached as he realized how far away it seemed, when in reality it had only been a week. So much had happened since then and now both Jeongwoo and Hyunjae were suffering because of it.  He could feel the whole vans gaze on him and he tried to focus back in and think even harder. 

 

“He said he was going out to look for his sister. He has been looking for her every day. H-He said someone gave him a tip…said they saw Sejeong recently and he was gonna help Jeongwoo find her”

 

“Well that’s bullshit” Jisung said, not looking away from the screen as he clicked on a few more keys.  “Sejeong has not been seen on my cameras since she went missing. So whoever that person was, was obviously lying….probably a ploy to get Jeongwoo alone.” He said the last part, turning his chair to face a rather horror stricken Minho, his eyes widening in realization.

 

“Oh god I shouldn’t have let him gone alone…. I should have gone-“

“You know you couldn’t have” 

 

The van was deadly quiet. Seungmin too deep in thought as he gazed at the screens while Woojin was quietly tapping on his phone in urgency. . 

 

This left Minho and Jisung to have their own private conversation it would seem as both boys looked at one another.  There was genuine empathy written on the younger boy’s face which lasted all of one second before melting back to his hardened persona.  Jisung’s words had struck a chord within him though, they held a softness to them compared to that of his ever hardening gaze and Minho found himself looking at the younger boy, genuine fear on his face.

 

“W-Will he end up just like his parents?” his eyes glistening with unspoken tears as he asked the question. Jisung didn’t answer at first, just staring at him, eyes unreadable. Finally after a few more moments he sniffed, turning back towards the monitors. 

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it”

 

“If I am right” Seungmin spoke up suddenly “Jeongwoo is seen leaving here…” he paused, lifting his hand and pointing towards a monitor. Minho followed his gaze his heart lurching as he saw the 8 bit quality picture of his dear friend skipping with a giant smile plastered on his face “He then should be seen on this camera here.” Seungmin concluding, pointing his finger to the destination. Minho squinted his eyes as he looked at the monitor in question but sure enough did not see the happy skipping boy continue down his path.

 

“What does that mean?” he asked, eyes glued to the screen.

 

“It means” Seungmin sighed darkly, running a hand through his hair, rather frustrated “That either the boy can vanish into thin air, or the video file is corrupted.”

 

There was silence in the van as they all collectively tried to think of a solution. Suddenly Seungmin turned towards Jisung, snapping his fingers.  “Jisung, if The Order messed with the camera footage on this camera specifically how long would it take you to get the original file?”

 

Minho watched as Jisung’s own eyes widened in realization. “AHHHH….” He gave Seungmin a toothy grin, his eyes turning into smiles. 

 

Minho felt his heart skip a beat.

 

The Older boy turned to Woojin, his brain obviously not following the younger two. Woojin nodded seemingly understanding the confusion. “Seungmin is suggesting that maybe The Order tampered with the cities footage so say people like us,” he gestured to the lot of them “Wouldn’t be able to track him down.”

 

Minho nodded, understanding a bit more now. He placed a hand on his chin obviously thinking. “That would explain why you guys couldn’t find Sejeong…..”

 

“And it explains why we haven’t found the others.” Seungmin slapped the top of his forehead with his own hand in disbelief. “I can’t believe how incredibly stupid I am for not thinking of that sooner.”

 

“You and me both pal.” Jisung turned towards the keyboard, cracking his knuckles together “But The Order is underestimating me and my skills and that bothers me…..” Soon Minho watched with widened eyes as the young hacker began to clack on the keyboard ridiculously fast, never blinking. 

 

Movement in the corner of his eyes caught Minho’s attention however  and he turned and let out an audible gasp.

 

The van’s windshield Minho realized was one sided. He was able to look out on the street from inside, but those outside could not see what was happening within. This is what allowed him to see a rather familiar face peering within the van’s walls, obviously looking for something. Minho’s eyes flashed towards the other, but as they were so engrossed in what Jisung was doing that they didn’t even notice Minho slip out, back out in the pouring rain. 

 

He gazed at the newcomer, his eyes close to tears and he choked back a sob.

 

“Minho? Is that really you?” the stranger asked, her voice frail and muffled by the storm. 

 

“Grandma Yoo...” he let out a muffled cry, rushing the few feet forward, latching himself on the older woman.

 

Mrs. Yoo, better known as Grandma Yoo was the closest thing he and the other boys had to a mother. As a childless widow, she took care of all 3 boys, finding them on the streets, giving them food and shelter and most important a home.  Minho found himself in her embrace after his parents died 8 years ago. He was only 13 and couldn’t fend for himself. He doesn’t remember how he got there or how Grandma Yoo found him. He just woke up in her apartment one morning. And she told him he could stay there for as long as he would like. 

 

They found Hyunjae not long after that, his own parents and grandparents dead from a building collapse. The 2 boys clicked almost immediately, and with someone like Grandma Yoo at their side taking care of them they didn’t have a care in the world.  Everyone loved Grandma Yoo….even if she was a terrible cook.

 

Minho found himself nuzzling his face into her shoulder, breathing in her warm, familiar scent. “I never thought I would see you again…” he murmured. He stayed like that for a few more moments before realization hit him. He was a wanted Criminal. She was a citizen of The Order. If she believed the news reports, she could report seeing him and all would be lost. 

But his fear was washed away when he felt frail arms encircled him, reciprocating his hug. Minho opened his mouth trying to think of the worlds he so wanted to say. But in the end, all that came out of his mouth were choked sobs, as the wave of the week finally weighed down on him.

 

“G…Grandma….I  can explain…” he hiccupped and sniffed his way through his sentence but stopped trying to speak when he felt her hand rub up and down his back, trying to quiet his sobs.  

 

“It’s okay Minho.” She soothed “I know you are innocent.”

 

“Y-You do?” he said while sniffing

 

“Of course I do honey. He explained everything to me. Told me what happened in the factory that day…. Even told me that if I ever saw a black van to go up to it because you would be here….”

 

_ Wait. What? _

 

Minho froze, pulling back slightly to look at her with narrowed eyes “Who told you this?”

 

“Hyunjae”

 

Minho stood there like an idiot as his who body tended. He could barely hear the rain over the pounding of his heart as he contemplated her words. He couldn’t have heard her correctly….could he!

 

“What did you just say?” he pulled back away from her completely, his eyes wide with unknown fear.  Grandma Yoo seemed taken aback by Minho’s reaction and she took a step towards him. “Hyunjae told me everything….oh boy I was so happy when I saw him. That day…the day the factory blew up….I was so worried about you boys….I couldn’t even sleep. But when he returned home the next day and assured me you were alive I couldn’t help by cry out in relief-“

 

She was speaking, but her words were no longer reaching Minho’s ears as he stumbled backwards, using the vans door as a brace for keeping him upright.

 

What did this all mean? 

 

Hyunjae was alright? Where was he? How did he know about the groups van? If he knew he would be here why didn’t he just come himself?

 

“H-Hyunjae hyung…. Is okay?” he voice was so quiet, so frail, like he didn’t believe his own words. Grandma Yoo looked at him, a sad smile gracing her lips. “I thought you knew…..I asked him if he wanted me to relay anything to you, but all he did was give me this envelope to give to you and told me that you would be looking for this. He also told me that you have to keep this a secret from your buddies.... Whatever that means…..”

 

Minho’s stomach churned. Uneasiness settling in his belly.  _ What was happening? Was Hyunjae really okay? Is this The Order tricking him? Why couldn’t he tell Felix and the others?  _ His brain began racing a mile a minute as he took hold of the small manilla envelope that Grandma Yoo was offering him. His hand was shaking so badly that he almost dropped it.

 

“Minho?” he heard a voice call and turned to see Woojin exiting out the passenger side door. The older boy froze as he locked eyes with Grandma Yoo, his face morphin that into distrust. The smaller, frail woman laughed, raising a hand in peace. “Don’t you worry. I’m not going to report you boys.”

 

Woojin eyed her, walking closer to Minho. “You won’t?”

 

She shook her head and pulled back her raincoat to show a small pin buttoned into her shirt. The shape was that of a lion, the very symbol for S-K-Z. Woojin gasped, bowing his head in immediate respect. Yoo’s eyes looked fondly at him, a smile on her face. “Wherever you boys go…you will find friends willing to help you. Remember that.”

 

Woojin nodded, bringing his head back up. 

 

She placed a hand on Minho’s cheek, who was still frozen from the information he was given. “You boys are all so brave….” She trailed off turning towards Woojin. “Take care of one another.”

 

“We will.” He swore. 

 

“I have to go Minho…” she said turning back towards him, her voice soft. “But don’t forget about me okay? Don’t forget about the good times we all had. I love you”

 

Minho’s head snapped back up, looking at her with seriousness in his gaze. Before he could open his mouth to respond she took her small hand away and walked away vanishing into the downpour of the storm. 

 

“What did she want?” 

 

Woojin’s question hit Minho’s ears but his mouth did not comply with an answer.  Instead he just stared back, his gaze unreadable. No matter how grateful he was to these guys who helped him if his hyung asked him not say anything then he wouldn’t. He clutched the small envelope in his hand even tighter. The two older boys climbed back into the van to hear Jisung and Seungmin’s excited chatter. 

 

“Oh Woojin hyung!” Jisung sat up excited “We did it! We found where they took Jeongwoo!”

 

Minho perked up, waking back up to current situation at hand. Hyunjae hyung aside he needed to find Jeongwoo. Then they could look for Hyunjae together. 

 

“Excellent Jisungie. I’ll call Chan and we can set up a plan”

 

“Already did it” Seungmin said, still clacking away at the keyboard. “He is sending us backup and said that I’m in charge for this mission.”

 

“Did something come up?” Woojin asked genuinely concerned. Seungmin just shrugged him off with a wave of his shoulders. “He wouldn’t say but he said he is being safe and that I quote “Tell Woojin hyung not to worry about me and to be careful. Funny enough he didn’t share the same concern about the rest of us” 

 

Jisung snorted, rolling back in his chair while Woojin just blushed madly and smacked the younger over the head.

 

“Hey!” Seungmin exclaimed while rubbing his head and throwing the older boy a look of annoyance. “I told him about Minho insistence on helping us. He begrudgingly allowed it but said that if anyone gets hurt while protecting him he will personally hurt him.

 

Minho gulped. 

 

“Alright then. Let’s take off!” Jisung yelled, hopping into the driver’s seat.

 

They drove for what felt like 20 minutes before coming up to an abandon street. All the stores in sight had signs that read ‘Closed forever’ and not a soul stirred, other than two mysterious figures standing at the mouth of an alleyway.  

 

“Looks like our back up beat us here” Seungmin mused.

 

Minho squinted his eyes as the van pulled up to a stop alongside them. He jumped as the back door to the van shot open and both Hyunjin and Changbin stepped inside.  The shorter boy scoffed as he locked eyes with Minho but turned to Seungmin without saying anything. He offered the younger boy one of his guns.

 

“We all good to go?”

 

Seungmin took hold of the gun and strapping it to his waist and turning towards the rest of the party. 

 

“We are indeed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! This is the start of our first story arc so buckle down cause I’m excited.


	7. Operation Save Jeongwoo Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. For those that don't follow me on tumblr (same name) I've been going through some bad family shit. :/  
> Its okay, I took some time, listened to some Seventeen (my ult group that always make me happy) and I'm moving on  
> But anyways I hope you like today's chapter

 

  

“So Seungminnie” Hyunjin mused from his seat in the corner “What’s the plan?”

 

All eyes turned towards the red headed boy who adjusted his glasses on his face. “Well to start Hyunjin, you can shut the hell up with that Seungminnie shit. Secondly-“he turned to face the group, eyes hard. “Let’s lay down some ground rules”

 

Minho watched as he pointed towards the van’s backdoors towards the alleyway that was their object of infiltration “If my calculations are right… and they always are. Jeongwoo was last seen here. Now it’s probably swarming with Agents, so we go in, we look for Jeongwoo, hopefully save him, and get the fuck out.” He turned to look at specifically at Hyunjin who Minho now noticed was sucking on a lollipop “No hero business. Got it?”

 

Hyunjin smirked at him, leaning forward in his chair and taking the piece of candy out of his mouth “Don’t worry Minnie. I’ll always be your hero”

 

Minho watched with an amassed glint in his eye as Seungmin let out a very drawn out sigh, obviously ignoring Hyunjin’s flirty comment and turned towards the others. “Jisung will stay here as he will be our eyes in whatever hell we are getting ourselves into.”

 

Minho couldn’t help but glance at the squirrel boy who sat at the master computer chair. He didn’t tear his gaze away from the monitor but Minho noticed his tense posture.

 

“Woojin stay here with Jisung.” Seungmin ordered.

 

The eldest let out a whine “Aww why do I have to stay here?”

 

“Because” Seungmin started “Someone smart needs to be here and I don’t feel like hanging out with Jisung.”

 

This seemed to snap the brown headed hacker out of his trance because he threw his head around and glared at the youngest. “Hey!”

 

“Not to interrupt…” Minho interjected quietly from his seat “But shouldn’t the doctor be going with us? What if we get hurt?”

 

Seungmin turned around, gathering a few more things off the desk, not bothering to look at him “Because he is our doctor is the very reason he needs to stay safe. If we lose Woojin then there goes 90% of the groups brain cells after me. I have enough medical training for the basics. Just try not to get hit.”

  

The 4 boys in question jumped out of the van. It was still raining outside heavily and it coated their vision in a haze like mist. Minho had to narrow his eyes to see towards the end of the alleyway that stood in front of them. He could vaguely make out the silhouette of a door that was at the very end and his heart tightened.

 

Jeongwoo was somewhere down there.

 

Minho just hoped that they weren’t too late.

 

He jumped when he felt a nudge on his shoulder and looked up to see Hyunjin smiling down at him while holding something in his hand. When Minho took no movement to grab the object Hyunjin grabbed his hand gently and placed it in his grasp.  “It’s an earpiece. That way we can all stay in communication with each other and you can hear what we are talking about”

 

Minho looked at the younger boy with wide eyes and nodded once before placing the foreign object in his ear. His eyes must have betrayed him because he felt another nudge from the black haired boy and he turned to see a look of sympathy on him. “It’s alright to be scared…. I would think you’re crazy if you weren’t.”

 

Minho let out a pained chuckle staring at the ground. “You aren’t” he mumbled.

 

Hyunjin echoed his own laugh and Minho turned to look at him staring through the rain soaked vision, up towards the sky. “I’ve also been doing this for a while. But you are wrong if you think there isn’t a part of me scared right now.”

 

Movement in the corner of his eye caught Minho’s attention and he turned his gaze to Seungmin who was talking to quietly to Changbin. The shorter boy’s eye glanced towards Minho’s, a look of distrust and annoyance in them. Seungmin kept moving his lips, speaking to him but because of the storm Minho couldn’t hear what was being said. He saw Changbin finally let out a long sigh and nodded once. He made his way over to them much to his own dismay and he braced himself.

                                   

But the shorter boy just stood there in front of him, looking him straight in the eye. Finally he reached behind him and offered Minho a small black object. Minho realized with widened eyes that Changbin was giving him a gun, and his heart sunk down towards his feet.

 

He has never liked guns. Not one bit.

 

Noticing his hesitation Changbin hisses at him. “We are going into enemy territory. You need something to protect yourself.”

 

Hyunjin stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Minho hyung” he said next to him, seemingly knowing what caused his hesitation “We will work hard so that you won’t have to use it.”

 

Minho stared at the taller boy, eyes still wide with fear. He let out a loud gulp while nodding, now looking straight at the object. With shaking hands he took it out of Changbin’s grip and held it far from him. Changbin rolled his eyes and glanced at Hyunjin. “Show him how to use it so that he doesn’t kill himself, or worse, one of us.” and abruptly turned back towards Seungmin, who was now chatting on the phone.

 

Minho felt gentle hands coming up and hovering over his.

 

“This is the safety. See how it’s popped in here? That means it’s on, it won’t fire. Just take it off and start shooting. Just make sure when you are done with it you always turn the safety back on”

 

Minho nodded, hanging on to every one of Hyunjin’s words like glue.

 

“Just try not to shoot me with it” a rough voice called and Minho turned to see Seungmin, no longer on the phone gazing at him with annoyance but also a hint of… _was that tenderness?_.  But before he could delve more into it, his gaze turned back neutral. “Jisung!” he called backwards without turning his head. Minho watched as the brown haired boy poked his head out from the door.

 

“Move the van in case more agents come back.”

 

Jisung nodded “We will. And if you guys get hurt down there don’t hesitate to call us.”

 

Minho was so engrossed in the gun his hand that he didn’t even notice Jisung’s gaze land on his body, unmoving. “Take care of each other… okay?”

 

Hyunjin let out a small chuckle, throwing the lollipop on the ground “Yes mom”

 

“When we get in there” Seungmin was now talking to the rest of them “Stick to the sides. Jisung will know better what we are dealing with once inside and he can direct us. But under no circumstances do you shoot unless absolutely necessary. Got it?”

 

Minho felt a hand on his shoulder and knew Hyunjin was reassuring the group about Minho. He mentally thanked the tall boy and turned his gaze towards Seungmin, nodding once.

 

“Okay then.” Seungmin said pushing Changbin forward “Let’s get it”

 

The group walked forward through the rain. Changbin leading the front while Hyunjin took the back, keeping Seungmin and himself sandwiched in the middle. The way the two shooters moved almost had Minho in a state of Awe if he wasn’t scared shitless. Their footsteps were silent, and they moved in perfect synchronization. As they made their way up to the metal door Changbin motioned with his hands something that Minho didn’t quite catch. He felt Seungmin grab him, pushing his body up against the wall to the side of the door. Changbin reached in his oversized pocket and produced a small white rubbery substance from it. Minho’s eyes narrowed.

 

“What is that?”

 

“Something I created” a voice said softly in his ear and he jumped when he realized Hyunjin was next to him. Minho watched with wide eyes as Changbin placed the small white object in the cracks alongside the door. He pointed towards Hyunjin who hit a button on his phone. Suddenly there was a small explosion. Loud enough to be heard by them, but quiet enough that no one else could hear it. “It’s a highly flammable substance.” He explained “It can open doors without actually damaging them.”

 

“That’s actually….really cool” he whispered.

 

“Quiet!” Changbin hissed as he slowly cracked open the door. Minho watched, his eyes narrowed as his breathing increased, it was now or never. Changbin poked his head through the door, looking left and right. After what felt like minutes he finally signalled his hands forward and the group slowly made their way in.

 

Inside, it was a rather poorly lit hallway. The single light in the middle of the ceiling was flickering off and on and Minho noticed a single door at the end of the hallway. There was no soul in sight.

As directed, the group stuck to the sides, inching their way towards said door.

 

“Okay Jisung” Seungmin hissed quietly “What am I working with?”

 

_“Well”_ Minho jumped slightly as he heard Jisung voice in his ear, forgetting the earpiece was in _“if you couldn’t tell already there is more to this building than just that hallway you guys are in”_

 

“Thank you captain obvious” Seungmin muttered.

 

Ignoring him, Jisung continued _“Past that door is a whole network of floors. I’m counting at least 20. They go deep...and I mean real deep.”_

“Any idea where they might be holding Jeongwoo?” Minho pipped up. The group made it to the end of the hallway but had yet to walk through the door as they waited for more information. Minho could hear the furious clicking sounds of a keyboard on the other end and knew Jisung was looking. There was a frustrated sigh and Minho’s heart sank.

 

_“I’m still trying to break into their security cameras but no such luck ye- Ahh!”_

 

Changbin and Hyunjin both froze as Jisung yelled on the other end and surprisingly Minho’s own heart quickened at the sound.

 

“Jisung?” Changbin hissed

 

_“Yeah-Yeah Sorry hyung I just got excited. I managed to crack their code so now I have access to their shit. Okay Okay Jeongwoo….”_ The boy trailed off, presumably to look for the missing boy. After a few agonizing moments Minho heard another frustrated exhale from the hacker. _“Son of a bitch!”_

 

“Jisung” Seungmin warned “Kind of in enemy territory. We don’t have time to dilly dally. Talk to me.”

 

_“Right”_ Jisung mumbled _“Well I have good news and bad news….”_

 

_Oh No._

_“The good news”_ Jisung said _“Is that I have access to The Orders Schematics and Cameras which means I can warn you if Agents are headed to beat your ass. The bad news is that none of the cameras are showing me any sort of Prisoners. No cages. Nothing. Which  must mean that there is a second set of camera’s not attached to The Orders wired mainframe, so unless I go in there and plug into the system manually I can’t locate Jeongwoo for you.”_

 

“Figures” Changbin muttered, while rolling his eyes.

 

“So..” Seungmin placed a hand on his chin, thinking. “That means we gotta find him ourselves…” he paused and looked towards the door. “Let’s get in and reform the plan. Jisung? Are there any guys through this door?”

 

A few more furious clicks.

 

_“Two guys on the room diagonal from the door.”_

 

Seungmin looked at Changbin who nodded once. His eyes flashed towards Minho “Remember” he hissed “Do not shoot unless absolutely necessary” and he watched, heart stopping as Changbin opened the door and motioned them to follow.

 

In quite a contrast to the dimly lit, broken down hallway, the group now walked into a very, VERY bright floor. Minho’s eyes had to adjust for a moment to the brightness and he blinked to see multiple doors and a single elevator. There still were no souls walking about, but Minho could hear voices faintly from the room across from them.

 

“Jisung?” Changbin hissed seemingly asking a silent question.

 

“ _You are good to go hyung. I have control of their cameras.”_

 

Without hesitating a moment longer Changbin motioned the group forward across the hallway. Minho’s heart pounded in his ears as his body lurched at the sense of adrenaline. They hung on the wall next to the room with Agents in it. Peering in, it looked like a security office, meant to guard the entrance to whatever The Order was hiding. Two Agents sat at a table, playing cards and rather unconcerned with whoever walks in.  Minho felt himself rolling his eyes, somewhat annoyed that idiots like them were controlling the world.

 

Changbin motioned for Hyunjin who stood behind Minho. The black haired boy nodded, seemingly knowing what the older boy was asking of him. He tip-toed forward until he was un towards the cracked open door. Minho watched as he pulled out a small black ball, pulling on its string with his teeth. Then without warning he threw the ball in the room, shutting the door quickly.

 

Minho’s eyes widened but he said nothing as he waited to see what just happened.

 

After a few more moments Hyunjin pulled out another small black orb but this one was slightly different from the last. He cracked open the door, throwing the second ball in as well while grabbing for his phone and pressing a button. There was a soft ping heard from his device and he turned back towards the rest of the group.

 

“Okay it’s safe now.”

 

Hyunjin pushed open the door fully and made his way inside with the others following behind him. Inside, the two Agent’s heads were down on the table, snoring rather loudly. _What the hell happened_?

 

“Sleeping gas” Minho didn’t realize Hyunjin had come up beside him, seemingly knowing what was racing through his mind “Another invention of mine.” he said cockily while throwing the small black ball in the air. “Acts almost instantly and is so powerful that these guys probably won’t wake up until tomorrow-”

 

He stopped talking when he noticed Minho’s gaze on him. “What?”

 

“You are so cool.” he breathed and Hyunjins face blushed madly in response.

 

“T-Thank you”

 

“Hey idiot #1 and idiot #2” Seungmin hissed pulling out his tablet “Focus”

 

Minho and Hyunjin ducked their head in apology while making their way over to the other two.  “So what’s the plan now?” Changbin asked with slightly raised eyebrows. Minho could see Seungmin looking down at his tablet rather hard, trying to concentrate.

 

“Jisung?” he asked, “You said you have access to the buildings schematics correct? Can you tell me where the security camera room is?”

 

_“Sure thing Minnie.”_ Jisung said on the other line while typing furiously. After a few moments Minho could hear Jisung hum in response “ _The Security room is on the 10th floor below you…”_

 

“Figures” Suengmin cursed quietly “Why would they make it easy for me?”

 

Other than the sound of the snoring guards the room was silent, allowing the tactician to think of a plan. Minho looked side to side, seeing both Changbin and Hyunjin stare at Seungmin, their eyes rather calm despite the serious situation. That's when Minho realized just how much the group trust in Seungmin’s instincts. His heart swelled with a short puff of pride as he looked at the boy a few younger than himself, bravely leading this group through hell. Finally after what felt like years Seungmin looked up, and started to walk towards the guards.

 

“New plan, and I guarantee Changbin won’t like it.”

 

“I don’t like the sound of that” the boy in questioned muttered.

 

“We have to split up.”

 

“Are you crazy!?” Changbin hissed, looking furiously at the red headed boy. “No Way. No I do not care one bit that Chan put you in charge. We are no-”

 

“If you are going to act stupid I’ll send you back to Jisung.” Seungmin hissed forcefully back at him. The two boys stared at each other, sizing one another up, but neither backing down. Finally Changbin growled, but threw his hands in the air in defeat.

 

“Good now if you'll let me finish.” he mused taking a hold of the guards security badge. “We’ll have to split up in two teams. Because Jisung doesn’t have access to the 2nd set of security cameras that will tell us where Jeongwoo is, it means one of us will have to manually look which means heading for the security room on the 10th floor.”

 

“Why can’t we all go down there?” Minho asked

 

“Because if we are to get Jeongwoo out of here we will need a distraction.”

 

The 4 boys were silent, the tension filling the room.

 

Suddenly Seungmin grabbed a hold of Hyunjin before anyone could protest.

 

“Changbin take Minho and head towards the Security Room and find out where Jeongwoo is hiding. Meanwhile Hyunjin and I go and place the bombs for out getaway distraction.

 

“What?!” Changbin roared as Seungmin and Hyunjin started to run down the hallway. “Why do I get stuck with the walking target practice?!”

 

“Because” Seungmin turned his head back towards them while raising a finger in the air “1.  Someone has to go with him, and like you said he is a walking target practice. 2. I hate you. 3. Because he doesn’t have any fighting skills I would feel much better if our armed specialist was with him. And last but not least because I hate you.” the yelling began to get further and further away as the duo made their way towards the stairs leading downwards. “Good luck. And don’t forget if anything happens to him, Felix will never forgive you!”

 

And just like that they were gone, leaving Minho alone with a rather annoyed Changbin who was muttering curses after curses under his breath. Minho watched as he took hold of 2nd security badge and turned to look straight at him.

 

“If I die because of you, I’m going to kill you.”

 

Minho rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything as the two headed out of the door towards the elevator.

 

“Jisung?” Changbin asked “How many guys stand between us and the Security Room?”

 

There was a click of a tongue on the other end and Minho heard Jisung suck in a breath. _“I’m counting at least 25 hyung. Not to mention the guards in the actual room itself.”_

 

“Fuck” Changbin swore as they walked into the elevator, placing the guards badge in the designated slot and pushing the button for the 10th floor below them.. “Is it too late to join the distraction party?”

 

“Yes” Minho hissed in annoyance. What the hell was he getting himself into? Minho, the adult who was still scared of the dark. The adult who still had issues ordering his own food sometimes. The one who never had the guts to confess to any one of his crushes. How did THAT Minho now find himself infiltrating a government building with a group of terrorists? And More importantly why was he somewhat enjoying the thrill of it all?

 

But before Minho could think anymore, he felt the elevator start to descend and he knew if it wasn’t before, it was definitely too late to turn back now.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

Jisung’s POV

 

A loud screech blasted in Jisung’s ear, causing him to throw his earpiece out. Catching his breath he placed it back in, calling his friends.

 

“Neh Chanbin hyung You guys okay?” Jisung called, clicking furiously at his keyboard. Woojin had moved their van a few blocks back out of view and he was now searching furiously through all of the info he had on the building in question. “Hyung? What was that loud noise” when his friend still didn’t answer Jisung began to worry. He saw on his monitor the 2 little green dots which meant they were still alive. He turned his gaze towards the other two green dots in the sea of red, still alive and well.

 

“Seungmin” Jisung called “I can’t get a hold of Changbin hyung are you guys okay?”

 

Dead Silence.

 

Fear began to trickle through Jisung’s whole body as he turned ice cold.

 

_Not good. Not Good. Not Good._

 

“Jinnie?” Jisung hissed.

 

Still no answer.

 

“Fucking Hell. Minho?” he called “Can you hear me?”

 

Nothing.

 

In a fit of rage Jisung threw his ear piece on the table. Woojin, who was napping nearby woke up, startled. “Jisung? What's wrong?”

 

“Get Channie hyung on the phone.” Jisung said gravely, his eyes dark with worry as he stared at the 4 little green blimps that were his friends. Well his friends and 1 annoying guy. “We have a problem.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever mentioned how much I love writing this Seungmin? Like I know he isn't a ass in real life, but something about smart ass, arrogant Seungmin just seems right xD
> 
> Well From here on you are gonna start seeing me experiment with other peoples POV. This will mostly be seen through Minho but this is still OT9 haha so Ill play around with it


	8. Operation Save Jeongwoo Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some killing in this. You have been warned.

 

 _“What do you mean you lost them!?_ ” Chan harsh growl cut through on the phone.

Jisung winced in response, knowing full well that this was bad. Woojin had wasted no time calling their leader and informing them of their current situation, causing Jisung to take the brunt of his wrath. He sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, standing up and away from his computer.

“I’m telling you hyung…” he said somewhat frantic “They walked in through the door, there a loud screech, like something cutting through my ear piece and then suddenly bam! I lost communication with them.”

 _“Jisung”_ Chan’s voice was hard, and Jisung knew he was gritting his teeth _“We aren’t playing around here. You can’t just lose them. They are in an enemy base!”_

“Don’t you think I know that hyung?” he growled back, his anxiety prickling though his voice. He sighed, catching his breath and pointing towards the monitor, knowing full well that Chan could not see what he was pointing at “Look I can still see their green little blimps on the screen which means they are still alive. I just can’t talk to them. Not unless whatever is jamming our signal is shut down.”

There was a long drawn out sigh on the other end of the line and Jisung knew their leader was thinking hard. Finally, after a few moments he heard his leader speak.

 _“Okay fine…. what do we need?”_ he asked

“Your permission to go down there and-“

_“Absolutely not Jisung. We need you in van. What if the coms go back up? They boys will be walking around blindly.”_

“Woojin is smart enough to tell them where NOT to go. And besides, unless I go down there and shut the jamming device down we won’t get our com’s back up and that’s even worse.”

_“But Jisung you’re-“_

“I’ll be fine hyung.” He cut the older boy off, voice cracking slightly.

_“Fine….but I’m sending backup. Wait until he gets there.”_

There was a commotion on the other end and Jisung assumed Chan was giving orders to someone.

_“Do you hear me Jisung?” he called back “Do not move until he gets there.”_

“Yes Dad” Jisung said while rolling his eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

“Jisung?” Changbin growled after the 5th failed attempt.

“Great. Just Great.” He huffed, he pressed down on his ear piece as they rode the elevator down. “Hyunjin? Can you hear me?”

Minho’s heart started to quicken as the silence was drawn out, no response coming. He watched as Changbin looked at him with darkened eyes, mirroring his worry.

“Seungmin?” he called

Nothing

Minho tried to swallow down the anxiety that was creeping on him. They were fine. They were totally and completely fine. Sure, they were trapped in a top secret governmental building with no communication on where they were going, nor eyes on where the bad guys were, but hey, the air conditioning at least felt nice. Changbin punched the elevator wall, his face morphing slightly into that of panic but it was gone in a second.  He lifted his head and turned towards Minho who just stared at him, trying to hide the panic in his own eyes

“Follow me and don’t do anything stupid” the younger boy hissed, turning towards the entrance of the elevator.

Minho gulped loudly. Without Jisung they had no eyes. Those doors could open and there could be no one or there could be everyone on the other side. They just didn’t know.

But before he could psych himself out anymore the elevator slowed down, and the doors opened.

 Minho’s heart stopped.

Right there in front of them, were two Agents, chatting casually towards one another neither looking towards the boys in the elevator. Changbin hissed, pushing Minho to the side of the elevator so as not to be seen. He pushed himself along the other side and the two boys froze in place. Minho felt himself clutch the wall behind him, needing something to take hold of as his heart roared in his ears. “ _Did they notice us?”_

Minho began to hyperventilate, his breathing beginning to labor, despite knowing the need to be quiet. He suddenly found that the black object in his hand now felt like it weighed 100 pounds and he clutched it tightly, his whole body shaking. His stomach dropped when he saw the tip of a gun entering the elevator and he shut his eyes tight preparing himself for the pain that was to come.

_They were going to die._

A yell from Changbin snapped Minho out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see Changbin, small little Changbin surprising the two Agents who did not expect intruders in the evaluator, because they struggled to get to their guns. Changbin took their moment of confusion and slashed a knife out at one of the Agents throats.  A horrifying gurgling noise came from his mouth as blood poured out of the wound. He stumbled his way until he turned towards Minho, grabbing for him in a last ditch effort, his eyes wide with fear as blood poured out. Minho slinked down on the floor, covering his head in protection as his anxiety got the best of him. He couldn’t do anything, couldn’t even move. But before the dying man could get a hold of him, his body crumpled to the ground in a pile of limbs. Minho’s eyes widened as it latched onto the knife embedded deep within his skull. His eyes then latched onto Changbin’s, who was holding the other Agents, now wounded in his leg and holding a gun to his head. He was breathing heavily and Minho realized with a flash of guilt that in the mere seconds that he was cowering in fear, Changbin took action, saving both of them without even blinking.

“Where.” He hissed, out of breath “Is the security room?”

The Agent’s breathing was heavy, his body in too much pain from the knife wound in his leg to concentrate. He let out a pained chuckle. “Go to hell” He managed to cough out.

Minho barley heard any of it because his eyes were glued towards the dead body laying centimeters from him. Sure he knew of death, but seeing death and murdering were two very different things. This wasn’t what he signed up for.

“Suit yourself” Changbin muttered darkly, pressing the knife harder into his throat.

“W-Wait!” Minho hissed, stopping the younger boy in his tracks.

“What?!” he jeered “You wanna ask him nicely where Jeongwoo is?!”

“I just…” he was panicking, throwing his head left and right “do we really have to kill him?”

“Listen here Princess,” Changbin hissed “I know you’re new to this and all, but in our line of work you generally don’t want any one seeing you when you infiltrate a hideout. Which means” he inched the knife closer to the man’s throat “He has to die!”

“Wait Wait Wait” he reasoned. “Let’s think for a second!” Minho whispered “Maybe we uh can use him!” he snapped his fingers “Yeah! Maybe we can use him to the security room!”

“Are you insane?” Changbin asked him in disbelief.

“No, but I am having a mild panic attack here!” Minho bit back, causing the younger to raise his eyebrows in question.

“A mild one?”

“Shut up ass hole!”

“Look Princess” Changbin now growled “If you can’t stomach it then head back outside where the van is and leave this to the adults!” his hand began inching towards the man’s throat again,

Minho bit his lip, his annoyance with the younger boy causing some of his anxiety to vanish. “You do know that I am older than you right?”

Changbin scoffed, not noticing his grip on the Agent loosening “Could have had me fooled”

The guard took their bickering as a chance to escape and banged his head up against Changbin’s face. The smaller boy was taken by surprise and lost his grip completely as he held his head. Minho scurried off the floor as the guard took his chance and scrambled up as well. The two stood still, looking at each other. Minho raised his gun, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

“D-Don’t” he warned. The Agent scoffed at him and slowly inched his way towards his gun. Minho in a last ditch effort took the gun off the safety “I’m warning you”

“You won’t do it” the foreign voice huffed, his tone laced with pain as he limped on his leg. Minho bit his lip, trying to stand firmer.

“T-Try me!”

The next 5 seconds went in a blur. The Agent in a last ditch effort jump towards his gun. He picked it up and aimed it for Chanbin who was still holding his head, disoriented. But before he could pull the trigger, his body was blown sideways, straight into the wall. His body crumbled to the floor as he dropped the gun, un-moving.

There were shouts heard from down the hallway, a siren blowing somewhere, but Minho couldn’t seem to hear. All his attention on was the dead guard in front of him, and feeling of his finger on the pulled back trigger.

He just killed someone.

Like actually murdered someone.

He could hear Changbin now yelling something at him, turning towards the elevator doors. What happened next, Minho wasn’t quite sure. The doors to the elevator closed and Changbin shot out the control panel, rendering the elevator useless.

“You idiot!” Changbin hissed, snapping Minho out of his thoughts “What part of don’t shoot unless absolutely necessary did you not understand?!” he took hold of Minho’s wrist, shaking him slightly. Minho knew the boy was just trying to get him to snap out of his, but his tone after he had just committed a terrible sin make his skin heat up and boil. He ripped his wrist out of Changbin’s grip and glared at the boy.

“You’re welcome!” Minho hissed “I just saved your ass!”

“While also alerting the whole base with that gunshot! I’ll say Thank you IF we make it out alive!” he retorted as he began to look around frantically for a way out. The situation just got way worse. They both were trapped in an elevator that was no longer moving, dozens of guards on the other side. It was only a matter of time before they pried the doors open.  Not to mention the entire building now knew they were there. Minho prayed that Seungmin and Hyunjin were safe.

“Up there” Changbin pointed his gun towards the top of the elevator where there was a closed vent. Knowing what he was going to do Minho covered his ears and quickly shut his eyes. After a few bangs he opened them again to see that the vent now was being pushed up by one of the dead Agents rifle. After it was fully lifted up, Changbin offered Minho his hands, motioning for him to step up. When he hesitated the smaller boy growled. “It’s your choice Princess, but I’d rather not wait to die here.”

Minho gulped and nodded, stepping into Changbin’s hands, despite the boy’s small size, he was rather well built, more so than himself and managed to push Minho up towards the hole with ease. He crawled his way up and without hesitating, offered Changbin his hand. The boy jumped up, grabbing hold and he managed to pull him up with his strength. The two now sat on top of the dead elevator, panting. Pounding on the elevator door now could be heard and Minho gulped realizing that Agents were trying to get in.  Changbin looked around, knowing that they couldn’t stay there and saw a ventilated shaft to the right of them. He pried off the cover with ease and pushed Minho towards it.

“You can’t be serious!” Minho huffed, eyes terrified wide.

“As serious as Jisung’s morning breath now move!”

Minho begrudgingly crawled through the tiny hole, his body barley fitting in the new cramped space. He tried to control his breathing as he crawled forward. He never did very well with tight spaces.  The two boys continued to crawl forward, the ventilation shaft in a never-ending stretch.

“Do you think Seungmin and Hyunjin are okay?” Minho finally asked, his voice small.

Changbin let out a snort but Minho could tell he was nervous as well. “Both of them are smart, unlike us. So yeah probably”

The sirens continued to blare.

_“Attention all Agents. Intruders Alert. Intruders Alert.”_

“No. We are just selling girl scout cookies” Changbin grumbled, and if it weren’t for the fact that he was utterly terrified, Minho might have actually chuckled at that.

_“Initiate Phase #1 of Intruder Deletion Plan”._

“Well that doesn’t sound goo-”

Minho’s own words were cut off as he started to cough. He stopped in the vent, blinking forwards. Maybe it was just his eyesight, but the tiny vent began to look hazy white, small little particles rubbing up against his through causing even more coughs to come. There was a gasp from Changbin behind him, and Minho felt a hand pressed on his back, urging him forward.

 “They are trying to smoke us out! Move!”

Minho gulped, realizing with horror that he was right, because his throat started to tighten and it was getting harder to breath. He began tumbling his way forward blindly, trying to get out of the white poisonous smoke as quick as possible. He could barely see a turn through the white haze, but before he could reach it his whole world dropped, literally, as the two boys fell down an unseen hole in the vent. They screamed in shock as they slid, their bodies plummeting down. After a few moments Minho felt his body land on hard concrete floor, Changbin landing on top of him. He groaned in pain as he pushed the boy off of him and slowly got up.

They were out of the vents. Thank god. Minho could already feel the pressure on his throat lifting, but he looked around the room they were now in with fear in his eyes. It was pitch black, other than a small red light strobing in and out to the right of him. Changbin groaned next to him, holding his head. “Where are we now?”

_“Attention all Agents. Intruders Alert. Intruders Alert.”_

The alarm sounded again, booming loudly in their ears.

_“Initiate Phase #2 of Intruder Deletion Plan. Release the hounds. I repeat. The hounds are lose.”_

Suddenly the lights in the room that they were in flashed on, causing Minho to go blind momentarily as his eyes adjusted.

That’s when they heard it.

The faint sound of barking. Minho’s own eyes went wide as he heard it. His brain starting to connect various different possibilities. As the barking got closer, he gulped loudly looking at Changbin. Whatever it was, it was rather ravenous, Minho could tell, like something that hadn’t eaten in weeks. A door began to open and the sound got infinitely louder. Minho’s eyes widened as she saw a deformed creature step out of the shadows, formed dripping from its mouth. It looked at the pair of them hungrily and that’s when Minho realized there were more behind it.  He could hear Changbin sigh to his right, lifting up his gun.

“Atleast Seungmin and Hyunjin are doing better than us.”  

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 “I swear to god if we make it out of here alive, I will kill Changbin” Seungmin hissed, his back against Hyunjin’s as they were encircled by a dozen Agents.  They had managed to place some of their bombs in the chaos after the alarm sounded, but after a wrong move, they found themselves surrounded by the enemy.  

“What is the plan Minnie?” Hyunjin panted behind him. His tone was laced with pain, and Seungmin winced knowing that the older boy was injured. Seungmin glared at each individual Agent that stood in his way, his eyes flicking back and forth trying to think of a plan. They could try and run, but would make it a whole 5 steps before ultimately killed.  With a heavy sigh, Seungmin dropped his gun on the ground. “There is no plan Jinnie.” He said quietly, his gaze hard. “We have to give up.”

Hyunjin didn’t say anything, but nodded trusting the younger boy. He dropped his gun to the ground and raised his hands up, mimicking Seungmin. He let out a small chuckle as the Agents began restraining them. “Well this sure is turning out to be a shitty day.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger!  
> New update soon!


	9. Derailing from the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is another update! Things are heating up so hopefully you like it!  
> I was up until 2am writing this so if there is any mistakes dhjkfgsdkjfhsjdf

 

 

Seungmin grunted as he was pushed forward, a gun hard-pressed on his back. Both he and Hyunjin had been blindfolded as if they didn’t already see all of The Order’s base and they were being escorted somewhere. Seungmin grit his teeth in annoyance. Their guns had been taken away, they were captured by the enemy and had no plan of how they were going to get out of this mess.

There was a cough next to him and Seungmin sighed in slight reassurance. They only thing keeping him even remotely calm was the fact that Hyunjin was here. Hyunjin was with him. He wasn’t alone in this mess.

If there is one thing in this life that Seungmin hates more than stupid people it’s that Seungmin hates being alone. 

Ever since his childhood, growing up with his cruel hearted asshole of a father. The man never hugged them, he never said that he loved them. Who never gave an ounce of love to his two children. And it’s not like their mother could due to the account that she died giving birth to him. Seungmin almost grew up not knowing the pure emotional feeling of love and being loved. Thank god he had his brother though.

Wonpil was his light. His only real family. The two of them grew up in that hell hole of a home but unlike Seungmin, Wonpil had experienced the feeling of their mother’s undying love for her children. Seungmin had not. So Wonpil made it his mission every single day to make Seungmin feel loved. To let Seungmin know he wasn’t alone.  They clung onto each other like glue.

But their father saw that as a sign of weakness.

Seungmin would always cry when their father would separate them. Locking both into different, soundproof rooms so that they couldn’t even talk to each other. How long they would be locked away always depended on their father’s mood. Could be a day. Could be a week. 

But no matter what it drove Seungmin insane.

He remembers day after day, crying for his brother, crying to talk to someone….all falling on deaf ears. Because of this inhumane form of torture Seungmin had developed somewhat of a condition. 

He hated be alone.

You wouldn’t have guessed it if you saw his interactions with his friends. Coming off like an egotistical bastard who couldn’t imagine spending a second with anyone. But what do you do when you are in so much pain and fear about your flaws? You push those who care about you away. And it wasn’t like he was clingy. Not anymore. But he needed to be around people.

A feeling of a hand on his own snapped the younger boy out of his down-spiraling thoughts.

“Minnie” Hyunjin said quietly, low enough to where the Agents couldn’t hear. “Minnie it’s alright. I’m here”

Seungmin let out a shaky sigh, nodding despite knowing that the older couldn’t see it. Seungmin hated being alone, but also hated people having to comfort him. It made him feel weak. Yet somehow he managed to find a group of 7 asshats who stubbornly wouldn’t let him go.

“Yeah” he bit back, his defensive walls shooting back up “I know that genius”

Seungmin could have sworn he heard a chuckle coming from besides him, but before he could snap at him a guard took him by his wrist, shoving him and Hyunjin through a door and into a room. Their blindfolds were ripped off, and Seungmin had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust to the dim lit room. In the center of it was a single table, 3 chairs attached to it. They were forced down in both chairs by an unknown pair of hands. He assumed that the one who shoved them would sit in the chair across from them and start the interrogation. But instead the hands leave both their shoulders, and the sound of footsteps with a closing door hit his ears. He and Hyunjin were alone.

The silence was drawn out for a few moments more until Hyunjin sighed very loudly next to him. “Well this is just shit.”

“This is bad.” Seungmin grumbled. He turned and grabbed Hyunjin’s face roughly, making the older look at him. 

“Look at me Hyunjin. Don’t tell the-“

“Hyunjin hyung” the older boy interrupted, and Seungmin stared at the older boy in disbelief. Finally he just decides to slap the older boys head lightly.

“Idiot!” he hissed “Do NOT tell them your name. Do not tell them our plan. Nothing about S-K-Z. Got it?”

Hyunjin just stared at him, eyes on Seungmin’s, his lips pursed like he was pouting in Seungmin’s grasp. “Well duh.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes and let Hyunjin go, his head falling on the table as he groaned in annoyance and stress. “Hopefully Changbin hyung is doing alright.”

»»»»»»»

 

“Not alright. Not Alright. Definitely NOT alright!” Minho heard Changbin yelled from a few feet behind him.  They were currently running down what felt like the hundreth hallway, trying to escape the growling and snapping of the demon dogs that had been released on them. They had discovered rather quickly that it took a lot of bullets to down a single dog, and they soon were outnumbered, so they did the only logical thing, which was to run. 

Minho loved to run. He could do it all day. But when you add the stress of the past few days, his still healing bullet wound and the fact that they were in a life and death situation with monster dogs snapping for their flesh….well let’s just say Minho was done with it all. 

He turned on yet another corner, and saw a slightly opened door. Without much thought, acting purely on his human fight or flight insticts, he grabbed Changbin and shoved the younger into the room, not caring at the moment if it was filled with enemies. The two stumble in and Minho shuts the door without a second though, locking it and crumpling to the floor catching his breath. The room was silent other than the far off sound of constant barking, and he could hear Changbin shuffling behind him, grunting in pain as he caught his own breath. 

 “W…What the hell….were..those…things” Minho choked out. 

“I….I “ changbin breathed “I don’t know…..I…didn’t get a good enough look.”

Minho had. But he wished that he hadn’t.

They were nothing like the dogs Minho had grown up around. Nothing like Grandma Yoo’s little terrier Boxer. 

These creatures were sickly in color, almost like a pale green shade. Sure they walked on 4 legs and had a tail, but they also sprouting what Minho could only describe as little horns on its back, jutting out every which way. Their eyes were black and soulless, like holes. 

Just thinking back to them Minho’s heart raced. Nothing about them was normal.

“Greta just great.We wouldn’t be in this mess if you hadn’t had an itchy trigger finger!” Changbin hissed at him. “We wouldn’t be running around an enemy base from fucking dogs!”

“Those…..” Minho gasped out, shaking his head weakly “Those are NOT dogs.”

“Quite right you are” a foreign voice spoke up.

Changbin and much to his own amazement, himself, shot up, taking defensive positions against the new enemy.  Minho watched, frozen as a taller male with jet black hair and glasses stepped out from the shadows. He wore a white lab coat which told Minho that he was some sort of scientist or doctor here, but why would they need someone like that here?

“Who are you?” Changbin growled out.

The taller, older male put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender and peace. 

“My name is Yamako. I’m from the Shuixia branch. I was sent here by The Order a few months ago, but as you can see I am now trapped down here with those beasts same as you.”

Minho and Changbin looked at each other, both trying to silently decide what to do with their new friend. As if the older male could read their thoughts he stepped forward, a look of desperation on his face. 

“Please trust me I mean you no harm!” he gushed out.

“Yeah sure okay. Like I believe that” Changbin growled. He glared at the man but straightened out of his defense position, relaxing slightly. Minho noticed this and relaxed himself slightly, though still on edge.

“Please….” He trailed off, looking at the floor “I didn’t even want to be here. But they threatened me and my family. I had no choice but to obey orders.” At this Minho’s eyes narrowed and he was brought back to his previous question. Why were there Scientists here? His fears were only heightened as he took in Yamako posture. His hands here behind his back and he was shuffling back and forth. He must have been ashamed about something because he wasn’t looking either boy in the eye nor despite being significantly older than the two. This was bad. If they were experimenting on Jeongwoo…..

“What orders?” Minho asked, his gaze darkening.

“Doesn’t matter what he was doing here” Changbin hissed, interrupting the two “We need to get out of here alive. Which means getting passed Fluffy” he glared hard at Yamako “Where are all the Agents?”

Yamako pushed his glasses up, trying to think “Once Phase 2 is in action every employee has strict instructions to evacuate the bottom floors. My guess is that they are up on the first 5 levels, away from the beasts.”

At this, Changbin raised his eyebrows in slight shock “So what? You guys release a bunch of demon dogs that even you’re afraid of? Where is the logic?”

Yamako sighed “Despite our efforts we haven’t found a way to soothe the beasts into submission so as an extra precaution everyone is ordered out of the way.”

“And you couldn’t spread an ounce of that thoughtfulness for us?” Minho heard the shorter boy grumble. Then he sighed and walked towards the door, the barking getting significantly louder. 

The 3 of them stayed silent, no one dare to speak. Then finally it was broken by a quiet gasp of realization. 

“You’re them……aren’t you?”

Changbin turned around, his gaze hard “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Yes you do” Yamako said, a ghost of a smile on his face. “You’re THEM. THE group. The famous group! You’re SKZ-“Yamako’s words were cut off as the air was knocked out of him. Changbin had him pinned up against the wall in a flash, arm against this throat cutting off his air supply. 

“Changbin!” Minho hissed.

“You don’t know what you are talking about” he hissed in Yamako’s face who was flailing widely around needing air. “But if you mention that name again, I will kill you right here and now understand?”

Minho shivered at how ice cold Changbin’s voice was, giving way to the severity of the threat. His eyes burned with a dark intensity and Minho suddenly knew he would never want to be on the other end of that gaze.

He let Yamako go, who landed on the floor gasping for air. Changbin glared at him a moment longer then turned back around and walked towards the door, listening. 

“I’m…Sorry” he managed to get out “I didn’t…I didn’t mean to offend.” Yamako stood up rubbing his throat lightly. “It’s just…where I come from…you guys are legends. Your group….what happened 5 years ago… my people were in awe. My brother….” He trailed off, a fond sadness sparkled in his eyes “My brother actually ran off and joined his own group against The Order. He said you guys inspired him to fight. I actually haven’t seen him since.”

Minho smiled softly, hearing the pride in Yamako’s voice. But his attention snapped back towards the door as there was a loud bang against it. Changbin raised a single finger in the air, signaling them to stay silent. Minho gulped, terrified that even a sound like that was too loud. 

The banging stopped but they could hear the sound of sniffing on the other side, growling ever so slightly. Eventually the sound faded away and the boys all let out a collective sigh. Changbin turned towards the two, eyes hard, face serious. 

“Alright. I have a plan…”

»»»»»»»

 

Jisung froze, his breathing completely stopping for the hundredth time in the past 10 minutes. After what felt like hours, Felix who was apparently his backup arrived at the van, now moved farther away to avoid trouble with The Order. The red headed boy held two jackets in his hands as he arrived explaining that he stole them on his way here from a bunch of unconscious Agents and thought to use them. Luckily he had them however because as they walked into the building, dressed up like the enemy they momentarily panicked at the amount of Agents swarming the first few floors.

“Those idiots must have really done a number” Felix had muttered quietly. But Jisung hardly listened to the boy, his ears pounding and his own anxiety grew. “Let’s just destroy the jamming signal and get out of here” he mumbled, moving forward.

That’s how the duo found themselves slowly making their way down the staircase, moveing slowly as to not raise suspicion. Already they had almost been caught a handful of times, both being significantly shorter than most Agents and raising a bit of suspicion. Luckily all attempts were thwarted by the Agents desperate need to capture the intruders down below and so they were left alone. 

“They really fucked this one up.” Felix groaned, walking down the steps with Jisung at his side.

Jisung’ already annoyed just scoffed. “Minho probably is the cause of that. That or he sold Changbin and the others out.”

Felix stopped mid-step, placing a hand on Jisung’s shoulder who also stopped. “Jisung. What the hell is your problem with Minho?”

Jisung scoffed, rolling his eyes “Do I need a reason? I’m sorry, not to be rude but why don’t you have a problem with him? You act like he is your best friend Felix” he ripped Felix’s hand away from him “For gods’ sake, all he did was like your story.”

“He also saved my life remember?” the boy hissed.

“After also endangering it!” 

“He didn’t do anything. I revealed myself out of my own free will so chill the fuck out!”’

Jisung froze. Never in the past year that he has known Felix has he raised his voice like that. Not to anyone. Felix must have realized too because he suddenly pulled back his hand, looking away from Jisung. 

“Look” he said quieter as to not alert anyone nearby. “I know I can’t make you trust him. But trust ME when I say this; Minho isn’t the bad guy.”

Jisung huffed, turning away “I’ll trust him when he shows me that I can”

They managed to get themselves down to the 10th floor where the security camera room was and Jisung gulped at the sheer amount of Agents rushing about. Both he and Felix continued down their path, silently and once they reached the door, they used their stolen name badges on the Security Room Door.  It slid open and immediately they were met which atleast a dozen stressed out, highly annoyed faces.

“What are you doing here?” a short balding man hissed. Jisung narrowed his eyes and saw his name badge read Kwangsoo and without thinking, glared slightly at the man. This was the guy that tried to hurt Lix’. 

Jisung turned to the boy in question who just seemed to stare at Kwangsoo with an uninterested, bored look. “We were sent here from Headquarters Sir. It would seem the President is not so fond that his base was so easily broken into. He asked us to relay a message.”

Kwangsoo narrowed his eyes but did not argue. He motioned towards the others and they all slowly started to pile themselves out of the room. Once alone the old man sat on the desk, his face giving way to the amount of stress that he was currently feeling. “Alright Alright. What does the bastard want from me now? What’s the message?”

Jisung stayed silent next to Felix, knowing that this was Felix’s territory. Hacking things? Awesome. Computers? Great. But when it came to actual field work, Jisung was a lost as a duckling. 

Felix stayed silent a few moments longer, which added stress to Kwangsoo’s already red face. Finally the boy ripped off his hat, revealing his fire red hair and rushed forward head locking the stumpy man and cutting off his airflow. Kwangsoo flailed desperately, but in seconds was getting weaker and weaker. “Y-You!” he managed to cough out.

“Good to see you again Pint Sized Agent Man” he huffed, tightening his grip on him. “Bye Bye now” Kwangsoo’s arms dropped and his head rolled back out of Felix’s grip, now out cold. 

Jisung rushed forward once he knew it was safe, hooking his laptop up to the monitors. 

“That maybe bought us 10 minutes Ji” Felix said while shoving Kwangsoo’s body underneath a table “But eventually the guards will want back in.”

“I know” Jisung muttered. He began typing furiously looking for what he needed. Unbeknownst to him Felix, uninterested in computer work began to look around the Security room. His eyes landed on a single laptop, property of Lee Kwangsoo and he walked forwards scanning the various documents that were scattered on the desktop. One file in particular caught his eye and he clicked on it. His eyes started to scan the document wordlessly, a frown forming on his face. 

“Got it!” Jisung yelled suddenly. “Hello? Hello? Seungmin? Can you hear me?”

Radio Silence.

“Fuck! Why isn’t it working?”

“Jisung” Felix finally spoke up, voice grave.  But Jisung ignored him and continued to type furiously trying to find their friends on the cameras.

“Jisung seriously” Felix said “You need to read this.” He gaze was dark, unreadable, the only emotional seen being that of anger.

Jisung groaned “Fine, but you have to look for our friends while I do.” and the two boys swapped roles. Jisung’s own eyes began reading the document and as he read through it, his stomach began to churn. Once done he looked up from the computer screen to Felix who had been waiting for him to finish. Both their gazes’ were dark as the digested the information. 

“Where’s Minho?” Jisung suddenly asked.

Felix turned around in the chair typing furiously. “I don’t know…”

Jisung ran up to him, placing a hand on the desk and the other on the back of the chair “Well we need to find him….and now!”

 

“I know I know….Look!” he suddenly said, pointing up. Jisung’s head snapped up towards a monitor that showed Seungmin and Hyunjin locked in a room, the two of them at a table talking to an agent. Jisung frowned, not realizing how bad the situation had actually gotten. Getting communication back up was one thing, but breaking them out of custody was another. “That must be why they aren’t answering.” Jisung hummed.

“Well what about Binnie hyung?” Felix asked worriedly.

Jisung nodded, sharing the boy’s anxiety, as his eyes continued to scan the various monitors “I don’t see them……..Wait! There!” Jisung pointed upwards towards a screen in the upper right hand corner. There he could see a faint outline of Minho and Changbin hiding behind a corner, poking their heads out to the side to look down a hallway at an unseen force.

They seemed to be saying something but Jisung couldn’t read the lips clear enough to know what. Minho slunked out of view, and he watched as Changbin moved forward, out into the full hallway and put his fingers to his lips in what Jisung realized was a whistle. His heart quickened as he saw the boy then quickly turn back around, running back from where they came. A few more moments passed and then he saw black blurs running past the security camera. Too many to count. That’s when he realized.

_They were being chased_

“Binnie hyung! Minho hyung!” Felix yelled.

Jisung’s stomach dropped. This was bad. This was really bad. 

“Jisung! I’m-” Jisung grabbed hold of Felix’s shoulder before he could continue, his mind working furiously.

“Felix. I know you want to save your friend but I need you to help Seungmin and Hyunjin. You are the only one that could slip past those guards and break them out. I’ll go to Changbin hyung and Minho-ssi. You have my word” 

Felix didn’t say a word as he was contemplating Jisung’s order. Finally he sighed and nodded in submission “I’ll get those two out before the guards realize their boss is out of commission and we will meet you down there as soon as possible.” without even waiting for a reply the boy turned around and walked out the door, placing his hat back on and ordering something to the guards waiting outside. Jisung grabbed his laptop along with Kwangsoo’s placing it in his uniform to hide it. 

“-e is on a very serious phone call with the president. Do not interrupt him until he says it is okay” Felix finished saying to the guards posted outside. Each hesitated for a second and then nodded in submission. 

He turned towards Jisung, an unspoken conversation passing between the two. Then without a second thought Felix turned and walked down the hallway. Jisung nodded towards the guards and made his way to the stairs. 

His mind was clouded with the new information that he bared. Jisung grit his teeth as he made his way downstairs, farther and farther.  The document that Felix found now weighed heavily on his mind and for some stupid reason his thoughts went towards the naïve idiot he was about to save. He had to get to Changbin and Minho….he had to warn them. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

»»»»»»»

“This can’t seriously be your plan” Minho groaned, looking over Changbin’s shoulder to the hallway that was crawling with at least a dozen dogs dozing quietly. They had given up on the search for them, but were now hanging out, sleeping in various spots on the floor, which wouldn’t be bad if it wasn’t right in front of the only exit.

“Shut up” Changbin hissed quietly as not to alert to the beasts “you have a better idea?”

“No but you’re short. You have short legs. Why do you have to do this?” he hissed back.

“Because princess, as much as I would love to throw you as dog food I told Lixie before I left that I would protect you…begrudgingly. Knowing you, you’ll find a way to fuck this up.”

“If it is running Changbin let me do it.”

“Out of the question now get in position!”

Minho bit back a retort and silently cursed the stubborn guy in his head. He took a step back towards the room they had been hiding in with Yamako, the scientist in question fumbling with his coat in nervousness. Changbin turned to look at them both “Alright now listen, when I start running get ready. While the dogs are chasing me make a break for it and run towards the exit. I’ll roundabout back here and meet you there. Under no circumstances do you wait for me Got it?”

Both souls nodded their heads and Changbin almost sighed in relief. “Alright then get ready”

Minho started to close the door but before it totally closed he stopped and looked out at the younger boy. “Changbin.”

“Don’t die.” He heard a quiet scoff coming from the boy who didn’t take his eyes off the dogs.

‘Don’t intend to.”

And with that Minho closed the door, but left it open enough for him to peak out and see Changbin now standing out in the open. He brought his fingers to his lips and blew loudly, a high pitched whistle sounding in his ears.

“Hey! Hey!” he shouted, flailing his arms. “Come and eat me stupid mutts!”

Without hesitation Minho watched Changbin turned around and start booking it past the room. The Barking sounded loudly in their ears and Minho gulped. The entire room was shaking from the vibrations that the dogs were producing as they were running. Suddenly Minho was cursing himself for not fighting Changbin harder. There was no way he could outrun those things.

As if on cue, Minho saw the dogs bursting through his field of vision, scrambling after Changbin. Foam coated their mouths again and they looked rapid enough to frighten even the biggest of adults. Luckily – or _unlucky_ enough they didn’t take notice of either of them hiding in the room, all their senses focused on Changbin. Once the last one was gone, acting purely on instinct he never knew he had, Minho pushed the door open running straight towards the exit in question with Yamako at his side. He didn’t care if the dogs saw him leaving or not, all his senses were focused purely on the exit, his eyes gaining tunnel vision. 

The hallway seemed to get longer and longer as they got closer but eventually the two managed to make it. Yamako pushed his way through without hesitation, but Minho lingered, halfway through the door. He turned around and looked towards where area that he would soon see Changbin soon. He could still hear the barking but it was faded which meant they were halfway and that Changbin should be appearing soon.

But something was wrong.

He wasn’t appearing.

Minho grit his teeth, his anxiety setting in again. _Come on idiot._

The dogs barking started to gain in volume and Minho gulped. Either they caught Changbin and all was lost or-

He didn’t even have time to finish his thought because the boy in question appeared in his field of vision and Minho’s heart lurched in relief.

That relief was short lived however as he took in Changbin’s limping appearance.  He was panting heavily, pain clear across his face even at this distance. Minho looked down and his heart stopped.

He was injured.

He didn’t know how or when, one of the dogs must have caught up to him but blood was rather apparent down his leg, clothes torn from claw marks.  He did well to stay ahead but Minho knew it, and if the look he gave him as he ran closer was to any indication so did Changbin.

He wasn’t going to make it.

Even know the dogs were inching closer and closer towards their target. Changbin himself was starting to run out of steam.

“You can’t even listen to the simplest of directions can you Princess?!” Changbin shouted over the sound of barking. “Go!”

Minho grit his teeth and wanted to scream. Sure the guy was an asshat, but he didn’t deserve to die like this. His hands fumbled in his pants pocket, trying to think of a way to get out of this. Suddenly it felt something small and Minho’s eyes shot open wide in realization. He pulled out the object and opened his hand to reveal a small black ball, similar to the one Hyunjin had used earlier.

He remembered how the younger had slipped this into his hands shortly before they had separated.

 _“Save this. You may need it”_ he had said. Minho gulped, knowing that if there was any time to use it, it would be now.

It was a long shot. But at least it was a shot.

Minho ran forward, closing the gap between himself, Changbin and the dogs. He took out his gun, still attached to his body and aimed upwards. He tried to remember Hyunjin’s instructions and took a deep breath before firing upwards. He hit his mark, the sprinkler system, and suddenly the hallway started to rain. Changbin saw this and his eyes shot opened wide. “What are you doing idiot?”

“I don’t know!” Minho shot back, taking stance. He had only thrown a handful of balls in his life, and he had never hit his mark with any of them. But he had to. Now that he had done this, if he failed it would mean death for both of them.

“Changbin!” he yelled “Run faster you idiot!”

“I swear to god” he growled “If we survive this I will kill you myself.”

Minho didn’t respond as he stood still. He waited. And waited. And waited. Trying to calm his breathing.  The hallway was now thoroughly coated in water, he, Changbin and the dogs included.

Finally Changbin was close enough to grab and Minho lurched his hand forward, catching the younger his collar. The dogs were maybe 20 feet back.

Without hesitation Minho threw the black ball forward, towards the onslaught of dogs, and aimed his gun at it. His hand shook slightly as he tried to aim but then a vision of smiling Jeongwoo and Hyunjae flashed through his mind and the shaking ceased.

He fired. Hitting the ball dead on.

Suddenly the water soaked floor erupted in shocks of electricity and Minho felt Changbin shove him backwards as to avoid their own water soaked bodies from getting shocked. It seemed to work however because the dogs barking soon became howls of pain as the electricity coarse through their system. One by one they began to drop like flies, bodies unmoving. Soon all that was heard was the pounding of the water hitting the floor, and the hissing from the electricity currants that were starting to fade. Changbin and Minho looked up from where they had falling on the floor and saw his handiwork. He could hear Changbin panted besides him but he hardly noticed it. All his senses were focused on the light tingling feeling that was coursing through his body, the feeling of pure adrenaline. Never before had Minho been so scared. But he also felt excitement in that moment. Being so close to death but narrowly escaping in the end. His body felt so light and his hands shook as he realized in that moment that he loved the feeling of adrenaline rushing through his body. It was a different form then that when he runs.  Different then when he had a gun pointed at his head. It was adrenaline he caused to himself as he fought back.

Changbin hissing in pain caused Minho to snap out of his thoughts to look at the younger boy.

He panted but looked back at Minho, his gaze hard. He looked down towards the black ball Minho had thrown. “Hyunjin give that to you?”

Minho nodded the adrenaline leaving his body. Changbin nodded once, an unreadable expression on his face. It sounded like he wanted to say something more, but changed his mind and focused back on his leg.

  Slowly Minho stood up, his eyes not leaving the dogs corpses. He picked Changbin up by his waist, letting him use his body as support and looked down at the boy’s leg. Blood coated it thickly he knew after running on it that long that Changbin wasn’t going to be able to walk on it. They slowly limped out of the hallway towards the exit where they found Yamako waiting for them, his expression frantic as he saw Changbin’s leg.

The older male began to fret over the two of them, shouting and flailing his arms, but neither boy responded to his question. They both just continued in silence as they now found themselves walking forwards, not sure of where they were going. Finally Minho heard Changbin let out a long sigh and he pointed his gaze downwards and the smaller boy.

“Thank you.”

 

 

 


	10. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Buckle down, because a lot happens in this chapter here!  
> Also ill just warn you, there is some disturbing things that happen so I am sorry if you do not feel comfortable with disturbing imagery.

Minho’s body felt heavy as he trudged on down the darkened hallway. Between the barley healed gunshot wound on his side and the constant running from killer dogs, he wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep off this pain for the rest of his life. But the limping boy next to him, the one who was using him for support to walk stopped him from falling over, and kicked his body into overdrive; Changbin needed him.

Together with Yamako, the boys continued quietly down the hallway, the only thing being heard is that of Changbin’s pained huffs and the sound of their footsteps pounding on the ground. Luckily for them, they hadn’t come crossed any more dogs for the time but in all honesty, the dogs were the least of Minho’s concerns.

Changbin.

Changbin’s leg didn’t look good at all. They had managed to stop the bleeding with Yamako’s jacket, but even now Minho could see the wound flare up with infection, a red purple color bleeding around it. The younger couldn’t even walk on it. And as much as he likes to act tough, he knew the boy was in pain. How were they supposed to find Jeongwoo now? _More importantly_ Minho thought with a gulp. _Can I get Changbin out of here?_

As he thought of him, Minho turned his gaze down towards the younger boy, whose head hung low, his damp hair covering his eyes. Changbin was panting heavily and Minho didn’t need to see his face to know that he was sweating profusely. _It’s definitely infected._

Minho silently cursed himself as he readjusted his grip on him. This was his fault. If he hadn’t insisted on coming in the first place Changbin wouldn’t have gotten hurt. Sure the two were rather far from friends, but he was out here risking his life for Jeongwoo. He is someone important to Felix. More so than that, in the little time he has known the boy, Minho had become quite impressed at how strong he was. Seeing him in pain like this felt wrong.

“Here….” Yamako offered, placing a hand on Minho’s shoulder “Let me help.”

Minho shook his head, eyes unfocused as if he barley heard Yamako’s words. He had to do this. He had to prove to Changbin….to himself that he could be strong as well.

He was going to protect Changbin.

“Let’s stop here for a bit” Yamako offered when Minho refused his hand. Minho didn’t respond, but nodded slightly, placing Changbin gently on the ground before collapsing himself next to him. He took a second to glance around their soundings, groaning to find that they were nowhere near an exit. It was just a rather spacious room with various empty desks spread throughout it.

“Here” a bottle appeared in his vision and Minho looked up to see the older man offering him a nearly finished bottle of water. Minho nodded his thanks, and took the bottle, immediately offering it to a rather dazed out Changbin. After he knew the younger had swallowed a few drops Minho himself took a swig, handing it back to Yamako.

 “You know….” Yamako said quietly from his spot on the ground. “You kids are crazy brave you know that?”

Minho didn’t respond at first, and looked down at his feet. “I’m not brave” he mumbled.

Changbin let out a weak growl next to him “Yeah and I’m not a kid”

Yamako laughed and let out a wave of his hands “Okay Okay sure. Not a kids. But you certainly are brave….both of you.” He added the last part looking directly at Minho who was hunched over in guilt. 

When neither boy responded, Yamako leaned back, fascinated with something on the ceiling. “You two remind me of him……..of my brother I mean.”

Neither boy said anything in response so Yamako took that as a sign to continue.

“He wasn’t very inclined to his studies growing up. Our mother and father wanted nothing else but for him to continue in the family tradition of being scientists. But his heart was never into that. He was always more of the free spirit constantly telling us that he should do what he wants to do. The problem with that is what he wanted to do wasn’t legal according to The Order.” Yamako let out a long sigh, still staring at the celling “I never told him this, but I was jealous of that. That my little brother could stand up for what he wanted instead of falling in line. It made me want to follow in his footsteps as sad as that sounds.”

“It’s not sad at all” Minho huffed, thinking of Hyunjae.

Yamako peaked his head down at him, nodding “I still remember the day he met those friends of his. A group that were considered hooligans at first. They picked on the local officials, spending a night in jail every once in a while but that was it…..”

“What changed?” Minho finally asked, honestly curious. “What happened that made him want to go against The Order?”

“Well….You guys happened.”

Minho’s widened slightly at this.

“Well I should say what you guys did 5 years ago…”

His brain wracked itself with memories as he tried to think back to what event he could possibly be talking about. But his head was fuzzy and his memories were muddled together. After a few more failed moments, Minho just looked at Yamako with confusion who seemed equally as confused.

“You don’t know what I am talking about?”

“Well I’m n-“

“He isn’t one of us” Changbin interjected quickly, the hostility in his tone causing Minho to wince. Yeah he wasn’t one of them, and was pretty sure he did not want to be. But he figured this little adventure would lessen the walls between the two of them. He shook himself clean of the hostility directed at him and turned towards Yamako. “What happened 5 years ago?”

“Well……” the older man trailed off, looking rather unconfutable. He quickly turned his gaze side to side between the 2 younger boys. “I don’t know….it’s not my place…-“

“It’s okay” Changbin mumbled suddenly, glancing towards him “You can tell it”

Yamako hesitated a moment longer then nodded once more. He turned towards Minho and gave a smile. “Do you remember 5 years ago The Order was having their 110th anniversary in the heart of Spector?”

Minho grimaced “Vaguely” he lied.

Yamako nodded “Well in the midst the celebration. S-K-Z….well I guess they weren’t known by that name yet, but they crashed the party, literally. They showed up with a bunch of civilians and called out The Order along with its President. And when I saw call out I mean they showed up, blasted right through the guards and stood there on stage, attacking everything The Order  stood for……went as far as to take the president hostage. It seemed like they had it all planned out. No one moved as they listened….just listened to your leader as he spoke. He spoke with such confidence and pride…..” Yamako’s face was in pure awe as he thought back to the memory. Minho turned to look at Changbin, his own eyes wide with amazement. “You guys seriously did that?”

“Not us….we weren’t allowed to be there” Changbin mumbled quietly, as if reliving the moment in his head.

“Well it was definitely S-K-Z”

“Sungjin….”Minho whispered with realization. Changbin nodded harshly, as if the name gave him goosebumps. After a few moments of silence the youngest sighed heavily and he straightened his body more. “If you know that name then I assume Woojin hyung told you about them.”

Minho shook his head lightly “Just that he was the he was the leader before Chan”

Changbin nodded, his eyes ghosts of themselves as he thought back. “Sungjin was the one who started all of this. His mother and sister had been Miracles, Miracles that were brutally murdered by The Order’s greedy hands. After their deaths, he swore that he would protect all other Miracles from The Order and would see the organization burned down for everything they were doing. Along the way he found friendship in other souls who would share in his convictions and dreams. These people would later create the foundation of S-K-Z and what we stand for.”

There was a long pause, and Minho almost swore he saw Changbin shaking like he was crying.

“What happened?” he asked softly “What happened on that day?”

Changbin let out a long shaky breath and straightened himself again as he wiped his nose. “…..Sungjin and the others….. died.”

 

»»»»»»»

»»»»»»»

 

“I am only going to ask you this one more time” the tall lanky Agent growled as he pressed Hyunjin’s nose into the hard cold tiled floor. “Who. Do. You. Work. For?” with every word he banged Hyunjin’s face harder and harder into the ground. The boy already had one swollen eye and blood dripping from his nose, but still gave no inch to the commanding officer interrogating him.

“You might as well give up” Seungmin said harshly from the other side of the room where he sat after being flung. “If there is anything that idiot is better at than talking, it’s keeping secrets.”

The other Agent in the room, a rather unfortunate looking fella with a gray receding hairline stood by the door, unmoving. Seungmin’s eyes flash between him and his partners who stood over a quiet Hyunjin. Seungmin bit his lip, tasting blood in his own mouth.

This was bad.

He knew neither of them would cave into the interrogation, taking their secrets to the grave was just a part of the job. But that was just it. He would prefer an ending where both of them survive to see the light of day again.

Suddenly if on que, Hyunjin’s eyes flashed towards the Agent standing over him, who had gotten distracted by Seungmin’s declaration. He watched as Hyunjin swung his leg out from under him, twisting his body slightly so that he had better access and slammed his boot hard into the Agents deep cut Jawline.  The big guy went flying into the wall nearby landing on the floor with a hard thud. 

Seungmin shook his head in disappointment. And here he was worried about the idiot.

“See? What I tell you. You might as well give up.”

“Tch!” The agent spat blood through his teeth, getting back up and glaring daggers at a smiling Hyunjin. “You’re going to have to hit me a lot harder than that kid if you wanna knock me out.”

Hyunjin let out a small chuckle shrugging slightly “I’m not trying to knock you out. Why would I do that when I could just get in some early practice time?”

This seemed to anger the Agent and Seungmin could feel the murderous intent glowing from him. He let out a rather annoyed sigh and caught Hyunjin’s gaze. “Jinnie don’t anger the man when we have no way out.”

Hyunjin’s gaze darkened slightly as he turned and stared at him, much to Seungmin’s own confusion. He watched as Hyunjin turned towards the Agent who hadn’t moved yet, his gaze cold.  It took only Seungmin a second to realize that Hyunjin must have seen the cut on his arm that he gained when the agent flung him into the wall. He groaned silently, knowing full well how Hyunjin gets when he sees stuff like that. 

He turns into a full blown idiot.

“Hyunjin-“ he warned.

“You hurt my Minnie” Hyunjin growled.

Seungmin silently cursed for he knew that the Agent caught onto this weakness of Hyunjin’s and started to egg the idiot on.

“Ha! I did, and trust me when I’m through with you, I’m going to do worst things to your friend here.”

For fuck’s sake.

“Jinnie” Seungmin tried soothing “Don’t listen to him. He is just trying to work you up-“

“I know that” Hyunjin hissed quietly, not taking his eyes off the much taller Agent “but he can’t get away with hurting you”

“Literally I am fine so shut the fuck up” Seungmin scolded, standing up, sending Hyunjin a look of warning. Unbeknownst to him, the Agent had sprung behind him and Seungmin watched as Hyunjin’s own eyes widened with horror. Seungmin could feel something sharp up against his throat and once again groaned silently at the situation. _Nice Job Seungmin_.

The Agent pressed the knife deeper into his throat “I only need one of you, now talk or your pretty friend here dies!”

Seungmin cursed silently

_You Idiot. Not helping_

Seungmin let out an audible sigh and raised his hands in defeat. He didn’t need to look at Hyunjin to know the murderous look he was probably giving the older man. But before the older boy could act out said murder, Seungmin suddenly felt a gush on wind, and the body behind him slumped to the floor. He looked up at Hyunjin whose murderous look was replaced with that of confusion. He hadn’t done anything yet.

Seungmin looked towards the door, noticing it swinging back shut as he did so, the other guard slumped on the floor as well. 

“Having fun?” 

Seungmin recognized this voice immediately and had to stop himself from smiling. These idiots didn’t need to know he was happy. “Took you long enough. What were you doing? Napping?”

“Quite peacefully actually” Felix said from the chair in the corner, standing up. “But then Channie hyung called me saying that some idiots of ours ruined a rescue attempt” He walked towards Hyunjin, giving him a side hug. Then started to walk towards Seungmin.

“Hmp!” Seungmin sighed, annoyed. “That was Minho and your boyfriends doing thank you very much.”

At the mention of their names, Seungmin noticed Felix’s eyes darken and knew right away something was up.

“Come on” he said to both of them, tone unreadable. “We need to find them before they find Jeongwoo."

 

 »»»»»»»

 »»»»»»»

 

“They _died?”_ Minho gaze was dismayed as Changbin’s words rang out clear.

He watched as Yamako bowed his head, as if honoring their memory. Changbin just nodded his head, still not looking at either of them.

“Sungjin…..Jae…Younghyun…Wonpil…..” he said each name with his teeth grit and Minho saw as he clenched his fist tight. “They were all killed on that stage.”

“B-But….” Minho was lost for words.

“It’s like you said earlier” Changbin hisses “Why fight if you have your family? You’ll sit through the pain if it means that your loved ones are safe right? Well unlike your family, my family was not content with just sitting through it. We dreamt of a better life…not just for ourselves…but for everyone in this stupid world!” He paused slightly, turning his hard gaze on Minho “Yes they died….but at least they died for something. Unlike _yours.”_ He spat the last part out and Minho felt his body turn hot. It was his turn now to glare at the injured boy, standing up with fists clenched.

“Insult me all you like….but don’t you dare insult _them!”_ he growled.

How dare him. _How dare him._ Sure, he, himself, was a piece of shit. But Jeongwoo was innocent. Jeongwoo had suffered enough, he didn’t need any more suffering. And Hyunjae _…..Well Hyunjae was…._

The two boys glared daggers at each other, both at a standstill.  It wasn’t until Yamako had coughed that Minho turned his attention away from the younger boy, anger still seething through him.

“Well Minho-ssi….if you aren’t apart of SKZ….then may I ask why are you down here with them?”

Fists still clenched, Minho ripped his head to the side, trying to control his anger.

“I’m here because The Order took someone important to me” he mumbled quietly.

“Someone…Important?”

Minho’s eyes narrowed as he could hear the uncertainty appear in the older man’s voice. He glanced in his direction and could see Yamako now staring at the ground.

“Yeah Doc.” Changbin said from the floor “You’ve probably heard of him…..he is a Miracle boy that goes by the name Jeongwoo”

Minho watched as Yamako’s eyes widened for a split second before returning to normal. He watched with a quickening heartbeat as he shook his head once, not looking at either of them.

“I’m sorry-“

A loud bang unexpectedly shot through the room accompanied by a noise that caused Minho’s heart to drop to his feet. 

Barking.

“Oh for the love of….” Changbin cursed.

“Come on!” Minho yelled, eyeing Yamako as he grabbed hold of Changbin once again. Yamako nodded, seemingly understanding and grabbed Changbin’s other arm. Together the two sprinted in a run across the room towards an open door that laid in the corner. 

“We won’t make it if we keep running in circles” Minho huffed out.

“Agreed” Yamako said “There is an elevator down this hallway, it will take us to the experiment room. It isn’t a way out, but it’s away from the dogs!”

“Anything is better than this” Changbin muttered.

The 3 of them started to run down the hallway with all haste. The dogs, to Minho’s horror had busted through the doors and now were right behind them, maybe 10 feet back. He could hear the snapping of their teeth and the scratching of their nails on the ground but Minho tried not to think about it anymore.  He could see it, the singular elevator that laid at the end of the hallway but all that was passing through his mind was the pounding screams of the dogs behind them. That’s when Minho realized.

_They weren’t going to make it_

Sure they could make it to the elevator in time, but they still needed it to open, and by then the dogs will have already clenched their teeth deep into their throats.

Changbin seemed to realize it himself because he heard a soft sad sigh coming from the boy.

Minho was so caught up with his own thoughts of peril that he didn’t even notice the change in pressure on his side. Suddenly Changbin became heavier.

Yamako.

He turned his head to see the tall scientist stand firm in the middle of the hallway, waving his arms around wildly at them. “Go!” he screamed. “The elevator will take you to Jeongwoo!”

 Minho thought about turning around and stopping the suicidal man, but his body couldn’t stop moving even if he wanted to.  The hallway was filled with the roars of the barking dogs, but Minho saw Yamako’s mouth moving and somehow made out the words he was saying.

“I’m sorry”

 His eyes filled with tears as Yamako’s words hit him. He slammed into the elevator door and crashed his hand down on the button, opening it. He turned around, but immediately wished he hadn’t. Minho watched with horrified eyes as the dogs launch themselves onto Yamako, his body vanishing under the heap of flesh.  Changbin’s own eyes mirrored that of Minho’s as they watched their friend be eaten alive. There was a Bing behind them and Changbin threw himself and a frozen Minho into the elevator. Closing themselves off from the horrendous scene.

Suddenly the ravage barking and Yamako’s screams was silenced and they two laid in the elevator in stillness.

_Detecting Employee ID Adachi Yamako. Level Clearance 5._

The elevator started to move downwards, and Minho sat in shock, his body still frozen. His mind tried to wrap around what just happened, and it seemed Changbin was just as shocked. Something hit him in the side, and he looked down realizing that Yamako’s Id Badge was tied around his wrist. He must have done it was they were running. Minho cradled the badge in his hand, tears flowing down freely.

“He…..” Minho trailed off, unable to finish.

They sat in silence a few more heartbeats before Changbin placed a hand on Minho’s shoulder, looking towards the doors “He was a good man.”

He nodded, wiping the tears from his face in an attempt to calm down. He silently thanked Changbin for willpower to push on. He wouldn’t dare say this out loud, but the more time he spends with younger, the easier it was for him to push his feelings aside and move on, not wanting to look weak. He had to continue on, for Jeongwoo’s sake. Clenching his fists, he picked up a still limping Changbin, throwing his arm over his shoulder. Yamako’s sacrifice wouldn’t be in vain if he had anything to say about it. The elevator binged again, and the doors opened to another rather spacious room. But instead of desks, the room was littered with large steel cages, some big, some small. Minho’s heart lurched as he realized they must have found where they kept the dogs.

“Where are we?” Changbin huffed.

“It’s where they keep their experiments” a familiar voice rang out.

Minho narrowed his eyes, grabbing hold of Changbin tighter. He looked at the direction of the voice and saw Jisung step out from the shadows, his gaze locking with Minho’s immediately.  Changbin groaned in relief next to him.

“Jeasus Sungie….don’t scare us like that”

“Don’t scare you?” The smaller boy hissed walking up towards them “I wasn’t the one running from Agents! I’m not the one limping! When communications went down I thought the worst! Felix and I-“

“Felix?” Changbin echoed, lightly pushing Minho away as to stand on his own “You brought Felix here!?”

“Yeah I did!” Jisung huffed, flicking the older boy on the forehead “Good thing I did too because your guys’ stunt caught Hyunjin and Seungmin in the crossfire! I mean honestly Changbin! They should be meeting us down here any moment”

Changbin opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Minho.

“How did you get down here?” he asked, wonder in his voice as he stared at the smaller boy. Jisung turned his gaze back towards him and raised his hands in the air while shaking his head, eyes closed. “There are such things as stairs.”

As he said it, Jisung pointed towards the corner where sure enough Minho saw a flight of stairs heading upwards. He walked a few steps towards it, relief flooding in his body. They had a way out.

“We are about 25 floors down” Jisung said. “It’s a long way up, but since you guys destroyed the other elevator out we have no choice.”

“And not much time I’m afraid” another familiar voice sounded from behind them. Minho spun around to see with relief, Felix, Seungmin and Hyunjin in toe, all a little bloody but no serious injuries. His heart warmed at the sight of Felix, a sense of familiarity hitting him. He hadn’t spoken to Felix since they both left the hideout and Minho was reminded that he still needed to apologize to the boy for lashing out at him.

“What do you mean?” Jisung asked, unsurprised at the additions but Minho took note of the tone of relief founded in his voice.

“They discovered his highness’ unconscious body. The alarm will sound any moment.”  The red headed boy reported. He glanced in his direction and Minho saw a sense of relief flood his own face as he saw him unharmed. Then his eyes flashed towards Changbin’s who Minho noticed was staring anywhere but in the younger boy’s direction. Minho watched as Felix’s eyes widened and he quickly jumped up to him.

“Here we go” he could hear Jisung mumble next to him.

“Seo Changbin. What is this?” Felix hissed, standing in front of the boy. Changbin, still refusing to look him in the eye shrugged nonchalantly.  Minho watched with a slight amused expression as he detected the mother like scolding tone in Felix’s voice.

“Well you see…I….errr…” the once aggressive boy stumbled on his words as Felix loomed over him and Minho had to stifled a laugh realizing that the harsh weapons specialist was terrified of Felix right now. As he should be.

“You tried showing off again didn’t you!?” he demanded, shaking the boy’s shoulders “What did I tell you about that?! No dying today or tomorrow. No dying ever! Got that Changbin?!”

Felix’s words started to fade out from Minho’s mind as something in the corner caught his eye. It was a soft, small movement, barley catchable, but Minho caught it nonetheless. The room they were in was rather ill-lit but as his eyes started to adjust, he realized with sinking horror that they were surrounded. There was something in the cages. Hyunjin and Seungmin’s attention were so focused on the couples bickering in front of them that they didn’t notice Minho take a step towards the cages.

But Jisung noticed. His gaze locked immediately onto Minho’s back, gaze unreadable.

“Minho” Jisung said, interrupting the boys quarreling. Felix immediately shut up, and all eyes turned to the lone boy.

“What is this place?” Minho whispered.

There was no answer from anyone. He turned around and was met with sympathetic faces all around. He looked at Jisung, eyes narrowing and then flashed towards Changbin. “Yamako said we would find Jeongwoo in here didn’t he?” Changbin nodded, his eyes worried. Minho felt his heartbeat pulsating, his breathing quickening.

“Minho hyung….” Felix trailed off, looking at him with sadness in his eyes, but Minho wasn’t looking at him, no, his gaze went straight towards Jisung’s, desperation in his face as the boy stared back with a glint of sympathy and sorrow. Suddenly Jisung’s words from earlier rang clear through his head.

_“It’s where they keep their experiments”_

Minho’s eyes darted around as his breathing grew heavier by the second.

They were surrounded by cages.

Cages that he thought originally were for the mutant dogs.

_No…_

“No” he choked out.

“It seems we were wrong about what The Order was doing to the Miracles…..” Jisung said quietly, confirming his fears “They weren’t killing them…..they were…..”

“Experimenting on them” Seungmin finished, looking at Minho with a cold stoic look “Whatever it is….those rapid dogs were the end result. The Miracles are being turn-“

“Shut up”

Minho’s ice cold voice shut Seungmin up before he could finish.

 “Minho hyung please. It’s true….all of it” Felix pleaded, taking a step towards the older boy. But Minho took no note of him. His body was frozen still, all he could hear now was his own heavy breathing and the pounding of his heart.

_No_

_It can’t be true_

_Jeongwoo isn’t one of those…those beasts._

_Jeongwoo is safe. I just need to find him._

Suddenly and without warning, Minho shot forward, launching himself towards the nearest cage. He latched himself onto the bars, trying to peer in, but the next thing he felt was pain scorching his entire body. The bars were reinforced with electricity and at that very moment Minho felt every shockwave course through his body. He grunted in pain, but because the electric currents were messing with his nerve system, he was unable to let go. He stayed on the cage for a few more moments before he felt 2 pairs of hands rip his body off.

“Minho hyung!” Felix cried

“Idiot!” he heard Jisung snap.

“Jeongwoo….” He moaned out in pain, pushing the 2 boys off of him “I have….I have to find him.”

“There is at least a hundred cages here, all secured with an electric barrier around them” Jisung hissed “You’ll kill yourself!”

“Well then I’m one less person you have to worry about huh?!” Minho spat back “I don’t care anymore. I don’t care what happens to me….” He turned to face Jisung, his eyes brimming with tears “I’m going to save him! Even if it costs me my life!”

Jisung’s eyes widened.

“Hyung?”

They voice was so small, so frail, yet so achingly familiar that Minho’s heart started again, just to shatter slightly. He spun around and saw a small cage off to his side, in it, a lone figure stood near its edged, looking out. A figure that Minho longed to see.

“Jeongwoo” he barely managed to whisper out, as if he almost didn’t believe it. He could still feel the tears flowing freely down his face. He pushed himself forwards until he was almost touching the cage. There he was. He was tiny, tinier than usual. His skin was so sickly pale, like the blood had been drained from his entire body. Minho could see even through his white t-shirt that his ribs were poking out, almost like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Minho’s heart broke as he looked at the suffering boy. He reached out his hand but quickly receded it as the hum of the bars hit his ears.

“Minho hyung” Jeongwoo cried again, tears now in his eyes as well “Is it really you?”

Minho gave him a big grin, sniffling. “Yes” he choked out “It’s really me bud”

“Oh Minho hyung!” Jeongwoo sobbed, rushing towards the bars “Hyung I was so scared!”

“I know bud I know” Minho cried with him “But you don’t have to be afraid anymore.” He hiccupped “Hyung is going to get you out of here”

Jeongwoo began rubbing his face, tears ever flowing “Hyung! Hyung!” he sobbed “My sister……Sejeong…..I found her……..She…..I….. I-“

“Shhhhh” Minho soothed “it’s okay Jeongwoo. It’s going to be okay.”

“She wasn’t my sister anymore hyung!” he choked out “She…She turned…..into this scary monster…..I was so scared hyung!”

“I know” Minho lulled “I know you were. But it’s okay, hyung is here now…nothing can hurt you”

Minho’s heart broke as the younger boy’s sobs continued. They were so fill of pain. So full of raw heartache. This boy truly believed the past 2 years that he would eventually find his sister alive and well…..only to have The Order rip that dream from him. Minho couldn’t even imagine the pain. He clenched his fists so tightly that his nails broke through his palm and blood started to trickle.

“I promise you Jeongwoo” he said through gritted teeth “Those here will pay for what they did to you.”

Jeongwoo pulled his hands away from his face and looked up towards Minho, eyes red with tears “I just want to go home with you and Hyunjae hyung” he sniffled.

And at that, Minho’s heart broke for a third time.

“Jeongwoo?” a soft voice ask from behind. “Can you tell us what they did to you?”

Jeongwoo sniffled some more before nodding, turning towards the source of the voice.

“Who are you?” he asked, unsure.

“We are friends. Promise.” Jisung said softly, kneeling beside Minho who didn’t dare take his eyes off the small boy in fear that we would vanish again.

Jeongwoo shook his head slightly, trying to think back “I don’t know exactly….all I know is that it hurt…. And I’ve been feeling funny since.”

As if on que, Jeongwoo’s eyes widened and he threw his head to the side as he vomited blood. Minho’s eyes narrowed and he turned to Jisung “What’s wrong with him?” he demanded.

Jisung’s eyes were grave as he stared at the heaving boy but he did not answer him.

“Jisung” Minho blurted out “Please”

This got the brown headed boys attention and he flashed his eyes towards him before falling back on Jeongwoo and standing up. “Felix and I read it in a file The Order had…..they…..The Order was extracting Miracles of their DNA. For what purpose I don’t know….”

Minho thought rapidly “So what does that mean for Jeongwoo?”

“I….” Jisung trailed off, wincing.

“It’s impossible for Miracles to sustain life without their DNA” Seungmin explained. When Minho turned around and faced the smaller boy, he continued. “It’s just physically impossible…….if their DNA is extracted, then they die.”

Minho’s head whipped around to Jeongwoo who was still recovering.

“If that’s the case” Changbin piped up from the side “Then why is here still alive? No offense kid”

“And why are they turning into mutant man eating dogs?” Felix echoed.

Seungmin scratched his head, his mind hard at work. “We don’t know what they were doing with the extracted DNA, but we do know that they obviously were trying to sustain the Miracles life after the extraction….whatever they are using to keep them alive is probably what’s turning them into those creature….” 

Seungmin trailed off as Jeongwoo’s body jerked again, sending his body into a series of violent shakes. ”Jeongwoo!” Minho cried, grabbing hold of the bars. He was so concerned with the convulsing boy that he forgot about the electric shockwaves and fell back in seething pain.

“Minho hyung!” Felix hissed in worry, rushing towards his side.

“I-I’m fine” he coughed out as Felix helped him up “We need to get Jeongwoo to a doctor.”

“A doctor isn’t going to fix this” Seungmin snapped at him harshly.

“Is there nothing we can do Minnie?” Hyunjin whispered sadly. Minho heard the younger boy sigh in defeat, a sense of sadness in his voice. “I don’t know….. I just don’t know….”

Suddenly a loud alarm went off, covering the room with a red, pulsating light. The Order knew they were there….again.

“We have to go!” Hyunjin cried, standing protectively towards the door in fear of Agents popping out. Minho looked at him incredulously “Not without Jeongwoo!”

“Minho”

He turned towards the voice, he eyes landing on Jisung’s face as he stared at the still convulsing Jeongwoo.

“Don’t” he started, knowing what the boy was about to say.

“We can’t help him.” He whispered “It’s too lat-“

Jisung’s sentence was cut short by the loud, sharp sound of Minho slapping him right on his cheek. Silence fell on the group as they all were frozen with shock.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” He spat out.

The sirens blared on as the two boys found themselves staring at each other. Jisung’s eyes were widened as he cradled his face while Minho stared back, determination set in his gaze. “I told you I don’t care what happens to me.” He could feel the tears flow down his cheek again as he felt his body overcome with emotion. “I’m not leaving him!”

Jisung just stared back, unable to respond. He continued to stare at Minho like he was thinking of something and then finally, after what felt like year, he snapped himself out of it and pulled out his phone.

“Chan hyung?” He said, his face back to the stoic look that Minho was so accustomed to “We have a situation…”

Jisung pulled the phone from his ear and palced it in the middle of them, pressing on the speaker button.

 _“Yeah I know you have a situation!”_ Chan growled on the other line. _“You have Agents all over Spector coming down on that building! What the hell happened?!”_

“It’s a long story” Jisung mumbled, voice deep in thought.

_“Well you better get out of there and fast! There is only so much we can do!”_

“We?” Seungmin echoed.

 _“Hiya guys!”_ a younger voice sounded from the other line. Minho saw Jisung’s eyes widened in slight horror “Innie!?”

_“Yeah I know! Channie hyung let me outside! It’s a miracle!”_

_“More like a onetime deal.”_ Chan responded _“Do you understand now why I need you guys out of there? I’m risking a lot here right now”_

“That’s just it hyung” Jisung urged “We have a problem”

 

»»»»»»»

»»»»»»»

 

 _“You guys are going to give me heart attack I swear”_ Chan hissed as Jisung relayed their current situation to the leader. _“Okay fine! Give me second to think of something!”_

_…_

_._

_.._

_._

After what felt like forever, they heard someone snap their fingers on the other line.

_“Jisung! Is there a way to disable the electric force field engulfing Jeongwoo’s cage?”_

Jisung froze, and Minho watched as he could see the boy thinking furiously. “I-I think so… if I could get into the main system, I might be able to shut it down….” He paused “But hyung that’ll take time….time we don’t have!”

_“Seungmin! What was your guy’s original plan to get out?”_

“We placed several bombs in various points within the hideout and we were going to detonate them strategically and use the diversion to sneak out.”

 _“Excellent we can use those._ _Hyunjin?”_

Hyunjin shook his head “One problem hyung. I don’t have my master control, it was confiscated when we were taken hostage.”

_“You have a gun don’t you?”_

“I mean yes but I th-“

_“Use whatever you have to set those bombs off, I don’t care”_

Hyunjin’s eyes widened and a small smile graced his lip as he saluted the phone. “Aye Captain!” Minho grabbed ahold of Jisung’s wrist and brought the phone closer to him. “Chan!” he called “I’m staying with Jisung.” As he said it, Minho locked his eyes with Jisung once more, determination in his gaze “I will help him by any means necessary”

_“Minho you’ve done enough for us-“_

“I’m staying “he declared, voice hard.

There was a short pause of silence, but Minho finally heard Chan sigh _“Understood”_

_“Seungmin and Felix”_

The two boys in questioned straighten up.

_“You guys have done your part, I need you both to get Changbin out of there so that Woojin can take a look at that wound!”_

Seungmin nodded, immediately going towards the smaller boy. Minho watched as Felix opened his mouth to argue.

 _“And no Felix you can’t stay. I know you want to stay with your friend, but Seungmin will be virtually helpless as he carries Changbin. You are the best at protection so they need you!”_ he growled out the last part out and Felix recoiled slightly. With one last look at Minho, the red headed boy turned around and picked up Changbin with ease, following Seungmin towards the stairs.

 _“As for the rest of you!”_ Chan shouted as gun fire could be heard on the other line _“Hyunjin, Jisung and Minho! Rescue Jeongwoo and get out! That’s an order”_ he commanded

“Yes sir!” The 3 boys yelled in response. Jisung quickly hung up the phone and urned towards Hyunjin who was filling his gun with bullets.

“Be safe”

Hyunjin turned back towards him, a smile on his face “Right back at cha.”

And without a second thought, Hyunjin turned around and flew up the steps, disappearing to do his work. Minho’s heart lurched as they all went back towards danger. He thought of Changbin, already hurt immensely. He thought of Jeongwoo, whose body was dying with every second. If anyone else got hurt here….

“Come on” Jisung said, pushing Minho out of his thoughts “I saw a control room over there…maybe that can help”

Jisung picked up his lap top and sprinted over to the room where Minho went to follow.

“H-Hyung” a feeble, frail voice choked out.

Minho looked down to see Jeongwoo, who was now lying on his back, his eyes half closed as he panted.  

“Don’t you worry bud” he soothed “Hyung and his friends will get you out of here just you wait and see.”

And before Jeongwoo could respond, Minho ran towards Jisung, preparing to help save his little brother. He ran away so quickly that he didn’t even notice Jeongwoo’s convulsing body start to change. His breathing grew ragged as he lay on the cold steel floor.

**_He was beginning to change._ **

 


	11. The End of a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry for taking a brief hiatus guys. A lots been happening. But I just got back from seeing Monsta X in L.A so i figured id get off my laze butt and finish!  
> Lot goes down this chapter.  
> I didn't proof read haha oops but I hope you like!

Hyunjin sprinted up the stairs, his face being overshadowed by his damp hair that fell in front of his eyes. He was being chased. By Dogs. By Agents. He didn’t exactly know, but needless to say things weren’t going exactly according to the plan.

As he reached another level he busted through the door and slammed it shut behind him, falling onto the ground in a heap of panting mess as he reached inside his jacket pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

“Channie hyung….” he breathed after a few more moments. “We have a problem.”

  
  


Minho and Jisung sprang themselves into the small room, wanting to waste no time. The younger boy jumped towards the Master Computer which sat near the front and threw his laptop out on the table, immediately clacking away on its keys.

“What are you doing?”

Jisung didn’t stop typing at Minho’s question but momentarily looked back towards him by throwing his head in his direction.

“I’m looking for anything in their files that will tell me how to shut off the Electric field.”

Minho nodded “Good. While you are at it, see if there is anything about reversing what they did to him.”

Minho heard Jisung’s furious typing cease abruptly and he looked over to see the boy now standing still, his head facing straight ahead.

“Minho…” Minho heard Jisung’s voice trail off, detecting an unexpected uncertainty in his voice. 

“There has to be a way” he interjected, knowing full well what was going to be said.

“…and what will you do when there isn’t?”  

»»»»»»»

_“I swear to fucking god Hyunjin if I hear that one more time …..”_

“Channie hyung” the tall black haired boy interrupted “This is serious”

He knew his own voice was exposing his panic and his leader Chan picked up on that almost immediately.

 _“What is it?”_ he asked seriously.

“I know we said I would be the one to shoot the bombs off as a distraction” he started “but it would seem The Order is taking matter into their own hands. I witnessed their lead head of security start the fail-safe program.” Hyunjin’s voice trailed off as he continued to catch his breath on the floor. Chan hadn’t said anything so Hyunjin opened his mouth again, his voice genuinely concerned. “Hyung….this building is coming down, along with anyone still inside.”

 

»»»»»»»

_“…and what will you do when there isn’t?”_

Jisung’s words were so quiet that Minho had barley heard the words escape the younger lips. But sure enough, he caught them and he felt anger surge through him once again.

“Is there something you’d like to share with the class Jisung?” he spat 

Jisung spun around as Minho’s tone struck a chord within him and glared daggers into the elder. His brown eyes narrowed in annoyance and …..  _Was that worry?_

“Well if it’s sharing time then yes! Yes I do have something to say to you!” Minho watched as the boy placed his laptop on the table next to him, never once taking his eyes off of his own. 

“You!” he started while pointing at Minho “For starters are an idiot with a death wish! I mean honestly! Why could you have just gone to the safe house like you were told? No you had to be an idiot and stay in the city. You had to be best friends with a fucking Miracle and YOU had to be the one to “tag along”” he emphasized those words by air quoting “Do I have something to say to you? Yes! Because of you, Changbin almost died! Hyunjin and Seungmin were taken hostage! They could have died! And now we are in so much shit! But all you can do is hide right? You are such coward letting us do all your work for you! Chan, Woojin and Innie, they are up there risking everything to get us out of here! But do you care? No! You don’t care about them, all you care about is Jeongwoo! Well I’m sorry to be the one that says this, but this single Miracle isn’t worth it!” Minho had gone frozen stiff during Jisung’s rant, but noticed that tears were flowing down the younger’s face as he yelled, almost as if the words he was saying hurt him too. Jisung knew this but made no attempt to hide it. “He isn’t worth  **them**!” he managed to choke out.  

Minho watched with slightly wide eyes as Jisung wiped his eyes, trying to calm himself down. The younger let out a few shaky breaths before raising his head turning his gaze back on towards Minho’s.

“You need to stop being such a coward and prepare yourself for the inevitable.” He growled softly “Jeongwoo isn’t going to survive this. Realize that now before it breaks your heart later…”

Minho knew it deep down. He did. Just one look at the younger boy could spell out his fate to anyone and even if they do manage to get him out of here, unless they magically found Jeongwoo’s DNA again, the boy was still going to change. That or die.

Minho knew that. Of course he did. 

But he couldn’t accept it.

Slowly, lifting his head, he turned his gaze to match the intensity of Jisung’s, feeling his fist tighten up into small balls. He could finally feel the weight of the day crash onto his whole body and he suddenly felt as tired as he should have been at the moment. He didn’t have much strength left in him and that spelled danger if they didn’t get out soon. Minho gave the younger boy a small sad half smile, his eyes brimming with unspoken sorrow.

“If…..” his voice choked up as he could feel tears threatening to fall “If it was one of them….if it was someone from your family” he started, staring directly at Jisung “Wouldn’t you do anything in the world to save them? Even if you knew it was a lost cause?”

Silenced filled the room as Minho watched the younger boys eyes widen, something obviously running through his brain.

But before he could ask, a loud ring echoed throughout the room and Jisung slowly went into his pocket to pull out his phone.

“Chan?” Jisung’s voice broke slightly as he answered the phone and Minho was caught off guard at how frail and small he sounded.

Minho watched as Jisung’s eyes narrow, his face now grave. 

“Understood”

Minho watched as Jisung hung up the phone, closing his eyes. After a few more moments, let out a shaky breath. 

“ Whatever.Be useful and look for something like a switch. None of this will matter if we don’t get him out.”

Minho narrowed his eyes at the younger boy who now turned his back towards him, something not settling right in his gut. There was something he wasn’t telling him. 

“What did Chan have to say?”

Jisung was as frozen as a statue, the only sound being that of his fingers on the keyboard typing more furiously than before.

“Nothing. Now hurry up. The sooner we free him the sooner we get out of here.” his voice was cold, his voice was hard. Minho knew right then and there that Jisung hated him more than anything. And for some reason the thought of that made him sad.

Minho nodded, feeling the tears forming in his own eyes. He spun back around and begun his search around the room, wanting to forget about the conversation all together. The room they were in was smaller than that of the main room the cages were staged in, but cluttered with various objects. Farther down the room from Jisung and the Computer were multiple panels that Minho noticed had some on, and some off. Minho walked closer and realized that the panels functioning had various readings on them that were reports on the state of the Miracles bodies that were still locked in their cages. His eyes searched for Jeongwoo’s name, but was stopped when his eyes noticed something in the corner.

It was a small touchscreen sitting on top of a pedestal like statue nearby. A switch sat underneath with the big letters that read electricity. There was an outline of a hand sketched out on top and Minho realized with a sinking feeling in his gut that the only way to deactivate the shield was by hand print. An Authorized hand print at that.

Slowly, he laid his hand over the outline, hovering slightly above. After a few more moments he sighed and retracted his hand back. No way was his hand print going to work.

“Jisung” he called. “I found the switch but we have a slight problem.”

 He heard footsteps coming up alongside him and could feel Jisung’s presence next to him. Minho heard a small audible gasp escape the Younger boys lips as he registered what he was looking at, and placed his laptop down on the ground examining the pedestals base.

“Can you break it?” Minho asked quietly.

There was a few more moments of silence as Jisung’s eyes darted around the contraption before he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. “Maybe…. But I need time”

Minho felt his body temperature rise and he tensed his fists up.This was it. This was his one chance to rescue Jeongwoo.

_You are such coward letting us do all your work for you!_

Jisungs words ran through his mind and he stood back up, a few found determination in his eyes

He wasn’t going to let this moment slip from his fingers.

“What do you need?”

Jisung momentarily stopped fiddling with the base and looked up at Minho’s intense gaze, something flashing in them. But it was gone before Minho knew it and he watched as he reached behind him.

Jisung ripped something out of his backpack and unrolled it to reveal various tools . “Keep watch for me. With that alarm, we are sure to have company. Make sure no Agents get in here. If I can do this, and that’s a big IF, my computer will need to uninterrupted for at least 10 minutes.” His voice trailed off and was quiet for a few moments before continuing fiddling with his tools.

“Chan called” he said suddenly, not looking up. “It would seem The Order plans on blowing this place off the map……Chan…he ordered me to retreat….told me to take you back even if by force….and yet here I am.” he paused letting out a small laugh as if his words triggered a memory within him and looked up at Minho finally, eyes narrowed “Do you understand that? If my laptop get interrupted even once then that’s it. We’ve lost. Jeongwoo will die down here as the building collapses.10 Minutes Minho….. that or its game over.” he said, unscrewing the back panel.

Minho nodded, wasting no time in turning around towards the door. He was going to do this. Sure, he was terrified. The thought that the building could come down any second didn’t help his nerves much. But he was going to do this. He wasn’t going to let the fear overshadow him again.

All of a sudden it was then that Minho could hear a strangled noise coming from the main room. He shot out the door and rushed forward in the direction of the noise, realizing with horror that it was coming from Jeongwoo’s cage. As he rushed forward, he managed to catch glimpse of the boy, and what he saw, broke his heart.

Jeongwoo, still on the ground, was dry heaving and his whole body was juddering violently as he coughed up splatters of blood. He let out a shriek of pain as his hand went to his chest.

“Jeongwoo! Jeongwoo!” Minho shouted landing as close to him as possible without touching the cage. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked at his tiny little boy suffering.  Jeongwoo didn’t respond, but looked in Minho’s direction. The whites of his eyes now a sickly yellow color and he was sweating profusely as his chest rose up and down viciously.

“J-Jeongwoo” Minho never felt more hopeless than he did now. That split second of determination now washing away with Jeongwoo’s pained cries.

“H-hyung” his voice was so small, almost like a whisper as tears fell down his face. “D-Don’t-“

But his last words were drowned out by Jisung yelling at him from the doorway.

“Minho! Look out!” 

It all happened so fast.

He heard Jisung’s shout a second too late and the next thing he felt was a pair of boots hitting him straight on his face. His body rolled violently in the air and he on the other side of the room, crashing into the bars of a cage and feeling the surges of electricity pulsating through his body again. All of his senses were lost to him as the pain took over. He landed with a dull thud, his body unmoving.

»»»»»»»

Chan chewed his bottom lip as he overlooked the scene below him. Agents flooded the entire area, guns at the ready as they ran about trying to evacuate the area. Their group had ditched the van in an attempt to flee before being surrounded, and now stood on the top of a roof nearby. Felix and Seungmin had managed to find them in the chaos and Woojin was off to the side examining Changbin’s wound while the younger boys watched over Innie as he slept nearby.

Chan was left alone to worry as fires erupted down below and more agents filled the streets.

“Dammit Jisung….” He said quietly “Where are you?”

»»»»»»»

Everything in Minho’s world was dark. A never ending tunnel. Slowly he regained his senses and could vaguely hear someone yelling his name. He tried to move but his body screamed at him in protest. His eyes fluttered open and through half opened lids, he could see the outline of someone standing nearby Jeongwoo’s seizing body. He blinked a few times as he regained control of his body more and more and noticed the stranger was wearing black from head to toe, his face fully covered by a black mask and hood. At his sides sat two twin daggers. Minho’s eyes widened as his eyes opened fully and he looked at the man who looked like he was straight out of a video game.

“W-Who are you?!” Minho weakly demanded, struggling to stand up.

But the masked man did not answer him, and chose to just stare down at Minho’s weak attempt to stand up, a near silence filling the air. Minho could still hear the pained wheezes coming from Jeongwoo and realized with horror that this stranger was the threat he had to face. He was here to stop them, and Minho couldn’t let him.

Minho shook off the pain as best as he could and slowly stood up, not taking his eyes off the masked man who in turned continued to look down at Minho’s injured form in silence. The alarm continued to blare, but all Minho could hear was the pounding of his heart in his chest and the blood roaring in his ear. His thoughts were running in circles as he tried to size his new enemy up.  _Fight someone? Sure! Shoot Agents with guns? Okay?  But nobody said anything about swords!_  His hand went down to touch the cold steel of his gun. Guns won in sword fights right? His eyes flashed down to the twin daggers that sat on either side of the man’s hips. Even from here he could see the sharpness of them and audibly gulped.

**“Go home”**

The voice snapped Minho out of his thoughts. Something about his voice took him off guard. Whether it was the dark cold tone he used, or the way it trailed off at the end after he told Minho to go home. Something about it resonated with him but he didn’t know why.

Nor did he have no time to worry about it because suddenly and without warning, the masked figure rushed forward, not waiting for Minho’s answer and hit him with inhuman like speed. For a second time Minho felt a blunt force hit him square underneath his jaw, and he was launched in the air. He gasped out in pain as his back crashed into the wall behind him, bringing some of the dry wall with him as he fell.

**“Weak”** ****

The voice was so cold, so emotionless. Minho didn’t like it one bit. He looked up to saw the black figure standing over his own body now. Minho knew he needed to defend himself, he knew it, but the reality of being much weaker than his opponent set his fear into overdrive and Minho began to feel overwhelmed. His body was frozen on the stop as his eyes locked into the black eye holes. He could feel the fear flowing through his veins almost like a drug. He could vaguely hear Jisung yelling at him from afar to fight back but it was useless.

His body refused to move despite his fight or flight instincts and he knew he was in trouble.

Next thing Minho felt were a pair of hands encasing themselves around his neck as the masked man picked him up. He squeezed Minho by his throat as he lifted him in the air. He tried to fight back as his arms began to flail around desperately, the lack of oxygen waking him out of his frozen state. But he couldn’t get a good enough grip on the man’s arm and he knew he was losing oxygen quickly.

“You are too weak.” the voice said again, muffled slightly by the mask. Minho desperately grabbed for anything he could get a grip on but failed as he felt his body giving up.  The blood roared in his ears, and he looked down at the stranger who was strangling him with one arm. He was relentless in his grip, and Minho could feel his eye lids grow heavier as the need for oxygen became too great.  Soon, his desperate attempts to knock himself free of his grip began to cease and he felt his eyelids begin to close, the last bit of light landed on Jeongwoo’s still body.

…

.

…

And then just like that, the pressure on his throat was gone, his body slumping to the floor.

Minho let out a few strangled breaths as he regained his oxygen levels and looked up, letting out an out of breath gasp.

There. Standing in front of him. Clashing weapons against the masked man, was none other than Han Jisung, pushing hard against the man’s daggers.

Minho blinked a few times and realized that Jisung was wearing what he could only describe as brass knuckles on each hand. But unlike the normal gang related weapon, bolts of electricity shot out from their tips. If they weren’t in a life or death situation he would say it was rather cool looking.

“J-Jisung!” he choked out while trying to stand up. But pain shot through his side once again and he fell back on one knee.

“Tch!” he could hear Jisung click his teeth in annoyance while pushing harder against the villain. “What are you doing you idiot?! What did I say? This is out only chance! If he gets his hands on my computer then we won’t be able to save Jeongwoo! Why aren’t you fighting?!”

The two fighters continued to clash their weapons against each other, and Jisung grunted as he pressed back the masked man with one final push. The man stood still as he looked in Jisung’s direction. With a blink of an eye the man quickly sheathed one of his daggers and took fighting stance against the slightly out of breath Jisung. 

**“You’re too weak. You won’t win.”** ****

Jisung let out a tired laugh and mirrors his stance, ready to charge. “At least I’m not wearing some stupid Halloween costume in June”

Minho watched as the two fighters stood at a standstill, neither of them moving.

“This place is already a goner” Jisung finally said, his tone calm. “The Order won’t miss one missing Miracle….especially not when they have sentenced the rest to death.”

The masked man flipped his sword around so that it was facing the other way.  **“I don’t care about the Miracles. Take them all for all I care. But he”** he said while pointing his sword back at Minho  **“I’ve been given strict orders to take him, and I can’t fail.”**

 _“Me?”_ None of this made any senseWhy did they need him? Was it because he was a wanted man? Maybe that was it.

This caught Jisung off guard as well and his eyes flashed behind him towards an unsuspecting Minho “Orders? What were your orders?”

The man nonchalantly shrugged and took up stance again against Jisung, a dangerous stillness radiating off his body  **“If you manage to beat me, maybe I’ll tell you. But that won’t happen. I’ll kill you and then take your friend here to my boss.”**

“Tch” Jisung spat quietly “You aren’t going to do either.”

The Minho stared at Jisung’s back, eyes narrowing in worry. The boy he thought was nothing but a brat was now risking his whole life, credit for himself, but Minho couldn’t help but think it was also for him and Jeongwoo as well. Up until now, Jisung had done nothing but pick fights with him, abet Minho didn’t help their situation either but his first impression of the boy was nothing good.

Now, eyes resting on his back, noticing the strong set of shoulders he carried, Minho couldn’t help but think that there was more to this boy. Something courageous. Something honorable.

His fists tightened.

But that only made it worse.

As if on Que, the masked man rushed forward, dagger poised and ready. But Jisung was ready for him and aimed one of his electrified fists to parry against the incoming dagger with unsuspected force. The masked man stagger back a few steps and Jisung used the opening to aim his other fist towards his stomach. Unfortunately the masked man predicted that and easily dodged it to the side, rushing back at him, this time with both daggers poised. His inhumane speed catching Jisung off guard just enough to where he was unable to dodge and had to meet the daggers head on.

There was a loud screech that echoed throughout the room as Jisung’s electric volts clashed against the hard metal and both fighters seemed to be expending most of their strength as they both panted hard. They were at a standstill, neither giving up. Finally the deadlock was halted when the masked man used one last act of force to push Jisung and monetarily confuse him enough to kick in squarely on his side. Minho watched, frozen, as Jisung’s body was flung off to the side but before he could do anything about it the man came at him again, this time wrapping his arm around Minho’s neck and getting behind him in the process, using his arm to push Minho farther into his chest, choking him in the process. Minho was stunned and he could feel a dagger up against his side.

**“Now come with me.”**

Minho tried to fight, he did, but his inexperience with this world, and the overall exhaustion was finally setting in, and he could barley manage to push the deadlocked arm away before securing it once again around his throat. His eyes flashed towards Jeongwoo’s still body. He knew the boy was still alive, he could see the faint rise and fall of his chest, but Minho knew he didn’t have much longer.

“J-Jeongwoo” he coughed out.

This seemed to catch the masked man’s attention and he made Minho take a few steps towards the cage, pointing a dagger at the small boy.

**“Give up on him. He is a _lost_ cause”**

Minho violently shook his head, trying to rip himself free and away from his captor.

 **“What can you do?”** The voice jabbed  **“You can’t save him. You can’t save anyone!”**

The pressure around his body vanished and Minho spun around to see Jisung latch himself on the older man’s side, ripping him off of Minho and off to the side. Now Jisung stood in front of Minho, blood smeared around his mouth from the impacted into the ground. He gave a smirk to the masked man who staggered backwards.

“Don’t sell me out just yet you Halloween freak. He may be a bit useless, but I still have much more fight left in me.”

The masked man stared at Jisung, and even through the mask Minho could tell he was annoyed by Jisung. Once again, Minho felt a dangerous stillness radiate off the strangers body, but this time there was something more menacing to his stance compared to last time.

“Jisung” Minho tried warned, not taking his eyes off the powerful masked stranger.

“Shut up” Jisung spat back, causing Minho flinch. “You get no say here. Not unless you fight ba-“

Jisung was cut off with a grunt in a flash when suddenly the masked man appeared in front of him, almost like teleportation and jabbed a dagger into his stomach.  

Minho’s eyes went wide, his mouth opening to call out the younger name but finding it dry. Jisung, who hadn’t moved yet, slowly looked down at the dagger impaled in his body.

“Jisung!” Minho cried out. 

As if he heard his name, Jisung’s head slightly turned and locked his eyes with Minho’s desperation in his face as if he knew. “Idiot” he breathed quietly. “What are you doing? Protect the computer. Save Jeongwoo.”

Minho was about to respond, but almost as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone as the man pulled it out. That’s when Jisung crumpled to the ground in agony, the pain being too much. But he wouldn’t get a chance to rest because Minho watched with horror was the masked man kicked him when he was down – literally, sending him into the cages nearby. Minho could only watch as Jisung’s blood stained body erupted into sparks of electricity, as his whole body was electrocuted. After a few more painful moments, Jisung’s body peeled itself off from the cage and crumbled to the ground, motionless.

Minho could only stare on frozen stiff as the scene just replayed through his mind over and over again. The masked man seemed to stand back up from where he kicked Jisung and turned towards Minho.

**“Now see what you did. He’s dead because of you. Come with me before anyone else kills themselves for you.”**

If he was saying something, Minho didn’t seem to hear him, or rather couldn’t. All of his senses were focused on the motionless body that laid on the ground.

He was dead. Somebody good was dead. And not just anyone, but Jisung. Jisung was  _dead_. And it was HIS fault.

 _It doesn’t matter if you do not want to be a part of this._   _The fight is coming. The fight is coming whether you want it or not._

Jisung’s words rang clearly though his mind as he stared wide eyes at the corpse. He was right.  _I didn’t want this fight. I just wanted to save Jeongwoo and Hyunjae. But now…._

He clenched his fist and seethed in anger, his body shaking violently as he continued to star down at Jisung’s lifeless form, blood staining his shirt.

Who was this boy? This boy who would sacrifice everything, his family, his life, for something like him? And who was Minho to use this boy as a human shield? Why couldn’t he be bit braver? A bit more valiant? Why couldn’t he be more like Jisung? Like Felix?….like Hyunjae hyung? He wanted to be. He HAD to be.

Minho’s eyes landed in front of him, where Jisung’s knuckles landed after being flown off from the kick.

_He was going to be._

As if the masked man could read Minho’s thoughts, he could see the figure rush towards him, but Minho was faster and managed to grab the knuckles, throwing them on and activating their electric currents just in time to hit the man directly in his neck area.

He stumbled back towards Jisung’s body, coughing up blood as he did so. His hand shot towards the place of impact and stared at Minho as he rubbed the area.

**“So now you fight?”** ****

Minho narrowed his eyes, the shock of losing Jisung clearing the fog of fear that had infected his mind. There was something about him, something about his voice that was achingly familiar.  

He stared back, blood dripping down his face as he tried to copy Jisung’s battle stance from before.

“I may be weaker. But that doesn’t mean I can’t try”

This seemed to rouse the man and Minho swore behind the mask, the guy was smiling. He let out an amused huff and copied the battle stance.

**“Then fight”**

He rushed forward towards Minho, but Minho was quicker. Something about this reminded him of all those times he ran with his hyung and he quickly caught on to the fact that he had speed of his own. Minho ducked out of the daggers way and jabbed a fist forward into the man’s stomach, but missed by a hair when he took a step back and out of the way.

The man utilized Minho’s position and tried kicking him off his feet, but Minho acted quickly and placed a foot behind him, spinning back up and out of the man’s reach. Minho took the opportunity and rushed forward only to see the man vanish in a flash and appear beside him, punching him in his side.

Minho’s eyes widened as he felt the full punch but quickly recovered himself, using his hands to push himself back up, expecting the next wave of attacks.

But it never came.

Minho looked up to see the masked man standing still. He seemed to be observing Minho and Minho thought he could almost see a smile through the mask.

 **“You certainly are funny.”** He almost laughed

Minho narrowed his eyes at this, but before he could ask what he meant his body went back into overdrive, sensing the dangerous aura the man was once again radiating.

**“But you as you are now isn’t enough”**

Next thing Minho knew was being pushed hard into the ground, a knife on his throat. Minho tried to slip out from under him, but the man pinned him down with his thighs. There was no escape.

Nevertheless. Minho tried.

**“Stop Squirming!” he growled.**

Minho did not stop.

**“For God’s sake Minho, stop squirming or else you’ll open up you wound!”**

The concerned tone is his voice made Minho freeze in his spot, as did the masked stranger. Minho looked directly up him, eyes widening.

“Who-“

Before he could finish his question, Minho’s vision of the man above him was interrupted by a large metal pole being hit directly on his face followed by and a rather loud cracking sound. The weight above him vanished and Minho’s eyes locked onto Jisung’s, a metal pole in his hands. 

“I told you” the younger boy heaved in pain “Don’t count me out just yet”

Minho’s body relaxed in relief slightly before tensing up again seeing Jisung’s current state.

He was up. He was alive. But the knife still went into him He was hurt, and badly. Minho shot up, immediately place on the younger, wanting to get a closer look at his face. Jisung looked back at him, a little tired, face sweating from the pain, but he was alive. And Minho felt a great sense of relief at that.

A groan interrupted the two boys, and Minho spun around, standing protectively in front of Jisung as the masked man cradled his head in pain. Slowly the man lowered his hands and Minho let out an audible gasp.

This masked man………those beautiful brown eyes. Agonizing familiar voice. He most certainly knew who this person was. 

And it shattered what was left of his world. 

“H-Hyunjae…..Hyung?”

Minho’s voice was so small, was as frail, almost like a little child being scolded for the first time. But what else was he supposed to do as he stared down at the person who was most definitely his best friend, dressed up ready to kill.. His best friend that absolutely tried to kill Jisung. His best friend that was supposedly working for The Order. His b-best friend w-who knew about…. Who knew about Jeongwoo….

Minho bottom lip began to tremble.

_Don’t cry. Don’t you dare cry._

He was trying to keep it together. He really was.

He looked back up and locked eyes with Hyunjae’s immediately, silent tears rolling down his face.

“H-hyung” he slipped out, voice cracking and eyes begging “….please”

Hyunjae’s eyes tore themselves away from Minho’s, almost in shame. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but immediately closed it as a banging noise could be heard from the stairs. Hyunjae locked eyes with Minho’s again, but this time they were hard and cold. Something he never once witnessed in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Minho. But I have to do this.” Minho shook his head, this was not his Hyunjae hyung. This was not his….his…..

“No!”

Jisung yell snapped Minho out of his thoughts and realized with horror that Hyunjae now had his gun. His gun which had just now shot through Jisung’s computer, directly through its core, and causing it to shut down.

Hyunjae turned back towards Minho, a flash of guilt crossing his face before vanishing back into his calm facade.

“Good bye” he whispered, before turning back around and vanishing without a trace, leaving Minho with a badly wounded Jisung, and a broken heart. Jisung lurched forward towards his broken computer, his own despair written on his face. After examining it, Minho watched Jisung throw the broken toy in a fit of rage.

“Well?”

Minho winced at how broken and defeated his own voice sounded.

Jisung looked up from where he was on the ground, shaking his head in sorrow.

“I-I’m sorry Minho….. “

_No. This couldn’t be happening._

_He wasn’t about to lose Jeongwoo too._

_He couldn’t lose both of them._

His brain was unable to compute the situation, nor any words for that matter and he just stared at Jisung, tears flowing down freely as the weight of Hyunjae’s betrayal finally hit him.

Hyunjae knew Jeongwoo was a Miracle. Hyunjae knew where they were keeping him. Hyunjae tried to stop Minho from saving Jeongwoo and  _succeeded._

None of this was supposed to happen. Minho knew that going in. They were going to rescue Jeongwoo and they were going to wait their days at the safe house until Felix found his Hyunjae hyung. Then they would live out their days quietly, but together.

That’s how this was supposed to happen.

He slammed his fists on the ground, falling to his knees. Tears splashed down on his arms and hands as he stayed there.

“No….” he choked out “No…..”

“Go hyung”

Jeongwoo’s voice was still so small, so frail, but rang clear through Minho’s mind. The elder turned to the little boy in his cage. He still was lying down, but his body had stopped shuddering and he was no long coughing up blood. He stared at Minho with a sad, knowing smile and he reach out his hand towards the elder. Minho jerked forward, tears still fresh on his face.

“Y…..you need to go” Jeongwoo continued and Minho found himself shaking his head from side to side violently as if the very idea burned his skin. 

“Not without yo-”

“I’m already gone hyung” he whispered, his words causing Minho to flinch. “Even if you could save me…..I’m already changing…and you can’t stop that” his breathing started heave as another wave was about to hit him “….I don’t…… I can’t………” sobs now could be heard from the small boy, as he laid on the ground, unable to move. 

“Please Hyung” he cried “…I….I don’t want to live like that……I don’t want…..I can’t become one of those things… You’ve done enough for me….you’ve always done enough for me……but this time…. Let me go“

Silence filled the room as Jeongwoo turned back to look at the ceiling of his metal prison. Minho stared at him, once again not being able to find the right words to say to him. He was never quite good at that.

“Promise me something hyung”

Minho winced “Anything” he managed to choke out.

Jeongwoo turned his head and looked back at Minho, tears strolling down his face as he gave his elder a wide toothy grin like he used to.

“Stay a family. You and Hyunjae hyung….Grandma Yoo ….live a life worth living….never settle for anything less than a perfect life….. Promise me hyung…..do it…..for me” the last part was cut off as another spasm hit his body.

Once over, fresh blood now coated his mouth and he looked back at Jisung, who now stood over Minho, starring sadly at the broken Jeongwoo.

“T-Take care of my hyung” he coughed out “he doesn’t think very highly of himself and likes to always put the blame on him. H-He needs someone….needs someone to watch over him.”

Jeongwoo’s words shattered Minho’s resolve and he broke down again, sobs racking his chest.

“You have my word.” Jisung’s voice was genuine. “On my life Jeongwoo, I will watch out for him.”

“My Hyunjae hyung too” he added with a warm smile. Minho felt sick to his stomach and he knew Jisung was making a face as well. Jeongwoo must had been so out of it with pain that he didn’t know Hyunjae’s current situation.

“H-Hyunjae too” Jisung lied.

Jeongwoo gave him a toothy grin and turned his head back towards the ceiling. “Thank you. I’m glad I got to make another cool hyung before…..well you know…” he added the last part with a small laugh.

“Jeongwoo…”

“Im not afraid hyung. Of dying I mean….” He clarified “I’ve never been afraid…..I knew I would die one day….so why waste my life being fearful of it?”

Minho let out a muffled cry, rubbing his face free of tears.

“Don’t forget hyung. You still haven’t promised me”

Jeongwoo looked down at Minho, eyes turning into crescent moons as he smiled. “Now promise me. Promise me to live every day like it’s your last. Never settle for anything less than a perfect life.”

Minho stared helpless at the dying boy, his heart both being broken and mended by this little boy words. He nodded once, tears still streaming down his face but his sobs quieting down. This single nod seemed to satisfy Jeongwoo as he gave another toothy grin.

“Good! Then get out of here. You don’t have much time before the building collapses.”

Jisung’s eyes widened slightly and he eyed Jeongwoo curiously. “How do you know about that?”

Jeongwoo let out a quiet chuckle.

“Funny thing about Miracles and their DNA. I guess even if you remove the DNA from our bodies…part of our power still remains within our body. It’s a fraction of it, but our power nonetheless. In my many seizures, I saw it……I saw the building collapsing….I saw how I would die.”

“Precognition” Jisung breathed

Jeongwoo nodded, not looking at either of them.

“Now go!” he suddenly yelled “You don’t have much time!”

Jisung grabbed a hold of Minho’s arms, pulling him up.

“N-No!” he protested “ Jeongwoo….Jewongwoo I still have so much I want to say to you” he cried.

“I know hyung” Jeongwoo smiled sadly at him, pain etched into his own face. “I already know it all.”

Minho couldn’t believe this was happening. He thought back to just last week when the 3 of them, he, Jeongwoo, and Hyunjae were sitting at home, tears in their eyes as they made from of Hyunjae’s cooking. He thought back to that fateful day when he and Hyunjae watched Jeongwoo skip off happily at the thought of seeing his sister again.

Jeongwoo. Hyunjae. Minho.

They were a family. A family not by blood. But by heart.

A now his family was gone….just like that.

“Jeongwoo!” he called as Jisung continued to push him towards the stairs. Memories of their time flashed before his eyes and he took one last turn around and stared at his little brother who was drifting farther and farther from consciousness.

_“I love you.”_

»»»»»»»

The alarm blared throughout the compound as Minho and Jisung made their way back up towards the entrance. The entire building had been already been evacuated minus the other Miracles so no Agents were about to stop them. Minho had Jisung, who was still rather wounded wrap an arm around his neck like he did with Changbin and together they made their way up in silence, the weight of the day finally hitting both of them. Minho’s face was covered in dried up tear stains, the pain of losing both Jeongwoo and Hyunjae in one day being too much for him. He turned and looked down at the live person next to him, unexpectedly grateful for Jisung, for Jisung being alive.

“Thank you….” he said suddenly, breaking the silence. 

Jisung didn’t say anything but glanced upwards at the taller boy in question. Minho sighed and took it as a sign to continue. 

“For saving me. I would have been as good as dead back there if not for you.”

“And I would have been dead myself.” Jisung muttered. When Minho looked down at him he rolled his eyes, turning away and puffing out his cheeks in embarrassment Hyunjae knew exactly where to strike me, and if you weren’t there I would have died from blood loss…..So I guess I should thank you as well.”

Minho smiled softly at the younger boy, a sense of fondness hitting him as he watched the embarrassed boy. But his words reminded Minho of another heartbreak he has yet to deal with…

Hyunjae.

“One more thing” Minho voice was so calm, so cold, that it caught Jisung off guard and he looked up at the older boy in question.

“I know I shouldn’t be asking this” he started “but I will anyways” Minho let out a shaky breath “I’m going to ask that you don’t tell the others about…..about Hyunjae hyung…..” he paused, looking down in shame knowing that this was a lot to ask “I just……I need to talk to him…..I need to find out for myself…I need to know Why” 

“I’m pretty sure him almost killing us was a clue” Jisung muttered. Minho nodded, his lips quivering knowing the younger was right.

“But…” Jisung continued “I get it…..”

Minho’s head snapped up and he looked towards Jisung, who was staring straight ahead, not looking at him. Feeling his gaze, Jisung turned his face slightly to face back at Minho, his expression sincere 

“I promise”

»»»»»»»

»»»»»»»

»»»»»»»

The night sky was dark and heavy as rain pounded down on 6 small silhouettes. When they had returned to the top he was amazed to find The Order had gone, but when he asked Chan how that was possible, he was met with quiet faces. Chan had his secrets. 

Woojin and Jeongin had gone back to the hideout with Changbin to get looked at but the rest of them stayed to wait for them. Minho, who had never been real touchy with people outside of Hyunjae grabbed hold of Felix, hugging him as tightly as possible, needing someone to hold him. Felix, slightly caught off guard welcomed it however and hugged back just as tightly.

True to their word, The Order made the building collapse in on itself, and already news outlets were reporting the ’abandoned area’ as a freak cave in, that no one had luckily been hurt.

Of course these were all lies.

But Minho now knew that lies were the only way The Order controlled things. And he could not stand for it. Not anymore.

Now Minho stood still over the pile of rubble that was once The Order’s secret hideout. Felix and Jisung standing at his side, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Chan off nearby. His wet hair clunged to his face and he was soaked to the bone. But he didn’t care. Not anymore. 

Jeongwoo was dead. 

Hyunjae. HIS Hyunjae Hyung was gone……

Just like that. His family was shattered. Never to be together again. Now Minho was left on his own and his own internal struggle. Should he fight? Should he die? What should he do?

He felt his mind race as he stared down at the crumpled building. He was not the same Minho that went down there. He was not the old Minho that avoided. That ran. That hide. That Minho died with Jeongwoo.

And then he thought of Hyunjae. And his betrayal.

He thought of his promise to Jeongwoo as the last of his life breathed out of him.

_“Promise me to live every day like it’s your last. Never settle for anything less than a perfect life.”_

Minho felt his hands ball up into tiny fists. 

“Chan….” Minho suddenly spoke out, knowing the blonde heard him. “I know you’ve asked me this once before and I turned it down. But-”

He stayed still for a few moments before spinning around and facing the rest of the group, his eyes falling directly onto Chan’s. 

“Let me join your group. Let me be a member of SKZ”


	12. Starting Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Minsung  
> Also mentions of anxiety attacks so forewarn.  
> Hiya guys! Sorry for the delay. I started Uni a few weeks ago so I was finding it hard to write.  
> This is my longest chapter to date so I hope you enjoy ❤️

“Get back here terrorist!”

The sound of a gunshot whizzed past Minho’s ears but he didn’t have the luxury to dwell on it too long due the half dozen Agents chasing him. The alarm blared overhead as he ran down the empty hallway and his vision flashed red.  Minho could feel his lungs burn with the need for air as he ran but he didn’t dare slow down due to the threat behind him.

“Scum!” another voice bellowed. Another Gun shot. “Did you think it would be easy to steal from us!?”

Minho silently cursed at himself for messing up such an easy task. The mission was at risk of failing and he scowled, already hearing the intense tongue lashing he would be getting from a one Han Jisung. 

His grip on the foreign object in his hand tightened and he began running faster down the hallway.

It had been 3 weeks since Minho joined SKZ, and needless to say his first mission wasn’t going exactly according to plan.

 

______

Minho’s back landed on the floor with a dull thud for what felt like the hundredth time that daym each hit hurting more and more. His head throbbed, and his body felt like a rag that had gone through the wash one too many times but the senseless beating on his body had to continue for god knows what reason.. 

“Get up” a voice commanded above him.

Minho stayed on the ground, groaning in pain and cracked one of his eyes open slightly at the figure who towered over his body.

“5 minutes….please” he breathed out, covering his eyes back up with his sweaty arm.  He could hear the person above him click his tongue in disapproval before stretching out his hand for Minho to grab. Minho, who was untrustworthy of the man’s intent stayed still for a few moments longer before sighing in appreciation and reached for the mans outstretched hand, grabbing hold.

The man picked him up with ease, and Minho felt his two feet landed squarely on the ground. But just as Minho was about to thank him, he quickly felt his feet go out from under him again and he fell back down on his back, letting out  a groan of pain once he hit the floor.

“That was so uncalled for Jisung.” he scowled.

“So was ruining our mission today” Jisung huffed back, landing a leg on either side of his waist, keeping him pinned where he was at.

Minho rolled his eyes in annoyance and let his head fall back to the ground with a loud thud. “We didn’t fail. We got the canister didn’t we?”

“Not the point Baby Cakes.” Jisung sang back “You could have gotten yourself, or worse, the others killed.”

Minho ignored the stupid little nickname and tried to shove the younger off, slightly irritated, but his hold on him was too strong and they awkwardly stayed where they were, Jisung practically straddling him.

“Give me some credit! I’m still new to all of this!” Minho puffed, giving up on pushing the younger off and threw him a small pout.

“You are lucky Felix was t-“

“Don’t you think I know that!?” he exclaimed with exasperation. Suddenly an awkward silence was filled between the two of them and Minho sighed in resignation. “Look…I’m sorry” he apologized. “It’s just…this is a lot…I know I’m a screw up and all….” Memories flashed through Minho’s mind, and unbeknownst to him, his fists tightened. “I’ll get the hang of it…promise…..really”

_Was he trying to convince Jisung of that? Or himself?_

Minho looked up at the boy in question and noticed the younger looking back down at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. After a few more moments of silence between the two, Minho finally tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion. “What is it?”

Jisung eyes were intently drilling holes into his own, like he was searching Minho’s face for something. But if he found it, he made no notion.

“Felix said he heard you crying out in your sleep again last night” he said suddenly. Minho felt heat rush to his face and he looked away from the brunette, thoroughly embarrassed.

“It was nothing….” He lied

But Jisung was smarter than that, and in return, lowered his face towards Minho who continued to look off to the side. Jisung took hold of Minho’s chin, forcing the older boy to look at him.

“Minho”

Minho’s eyes went wide. Jisung’s voice made him feel even more embarrassed. It was stern, like he was scolding a child for misbehaving, and for a moment, he almost forgot who was older.

It was true. In the 3 weeks since he had joined SKZ he and Jisung certainly weren’t enemies anymore, but they weren’t exactly friends either. They tolerated each other for the most part, but Minho always found something so intense about Jisung. It caught Minho off guard every time they interacted with each other, and was something to be noted.

Felix was one thing, Hyunjin too. Minho always felt as ease with them, like they were starting to become his friends. But with Jisung it was different, he knew he could never get anything passed the younger boy. It was both a relief and an annoyance.

Jisung didn’t seem to moving anytime soon, so Minho took this time and allowed himself to think back to the painful visions haunting his sleep. Hundreds of Agents swarming him. His body going through numerous torturing practices. Jeongwoo’s lifeless body underneath rubble. Hyunjae standing over him with blood on his kni-

“Minho” there is was again. Jisung’s stern voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his gaze to match the Youngers.

“Jisung” he pleaded “Drop it”

“We don’t ha-“

“Jisung!” Minho finally hissed, patience all but spent “Please!”

Jisung shook his head, aggravation evident in his own eyes. “You are still back there aren’t you? Back in that hideout? You are letting what Hyunjae did effect you.”

 _Of course I am! He was my-_ Minho felt his fists tighten and he threw the boy a warning look.

“Jisu-“

“He is dead Minho. Get that through your head!” he hissed softly “Nothing you do will bring Jeongwoo nor your hyung back!”

Minho grit his teeth and seethed at the younger who had failed to grasp the full picture.. He knew part of his problem, but Jisung failed to see Minho’s problem as a whole. And on top of that he didn’t need to be so cold hearted about it, just yelling it out loud like that.

 “Don’t you think I know that?!”

“Then what happened today?” Jisung hissed back “Why are you keeping yourself from changing into the man you want to be?! The man who wouldn’t let another soul suffer under The Order?”

Minho turned his head in silence, unable to look at him anymore. He could hear Jisung open his mouth to say something else, but whatever it was he thought better of it and removed himself off of Minho, walking towards the exit of the practice rooms.

“I’ll trust you to handle your own shit since you refuse to let us” Jisung said, halting right outside the door “But for now I’m going to tell Chan to take you off missions”

“What?!” Minho exclaimed rounding on the younger.

Jisung shrugged at him, turning back towards the exit. “Until I know I can trust you in the field this has to happen. We aren’t playing some video game here Minho-ssi…one life…that’s all we get. And I won’t have someone gamble with my friends’ so easily.”

Without waiting for a response, Jisung pushed his way through the door and walked out of the room, leaving a sullen Minho behind.

Minho stayed still a few more moments longer, waiting until he knew he was alone before collapsing on the floor. He felt Jisung’s words sink in and quickly his anger turned into depression. He let out a long, tired sigh, deciding to retire for the night.

 

He needed a shower.

____

The walk to his bedroom from the practice room was a short one, but to his sore body it felt like forever. He twisted the handle to his door and opened it to reveal a Felix squealing as he played the latest video game on his bed.

When Minho had joined, he found out that almost everyone shared a room in SKZ for protection.  Something about keeping an eye on one another in case The Order discovered their hideout and they needed to flee.

He remembered Chan’s words when he was told he would be sharing a room with the bubbly red head.

“ _If we are ever compromised, if The Order ever finds us. You are to watch your roommates back and vise versa. If we are all separated, you stay with them until we can find each other again.”_

Minho was more than thankful to be paired up with Felix, but he was also a little sad to find out that the only person without a roommate was Jisung. He didn’t pry as to why, but Minho would be lying if it didn’t worry him a bit sometimes.

Thinking of Jisung however, Minho thought back to their fight and his words earlier hit him again. Minho suddenly felt very unworthy of being Felix’s partner. Felix, along with the others were relying on him and so far he was failing them.

“Hey!” his friend chirped, sitting up in bed.

Minho rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and tried to hide his sulkiness with a small, fake smile

“Hey Partner”

Minho winced as he heard his own voice crack slightly, betraying his initial plans. He expected Felix to ask him what was wrong, but if Felix had noticed it the mistake, he made no notion to it.”

“How did practice go?”

Minho shrugged his bag off his shoulder and landed on his bed with a loud thud.

“Jisung is ruthless.” He groaned out, trying to keep Felix from the truth. It seemed to work however because he heard the fiery red head let out a small fits of laugher.

“Yeah Hannie can be tough. Out of everyone in this group he was the only one to give me a run for my money when I first joined.”

Minho cracked open one eye and peaked over “I don’t get why you can’t just train me. I mean we are already roommates……”

What was he saying? He didn’t HATE having the other boy around. If anything, he kinda enjoyed Jisung presence…..emphasis on kinda.  

 “If you can’t even put Jisung on his back, trust me hyung when I say you’ll never stand a chance against me.”

Minho rolled his eyes playfully at the younger boy and threw a nearby pillow at him. “Yeah Yeah Yeah. We can’t all be Master Assassin’s with god like killing skills like you Felix blah blah blah”

Felix let out a small chuckle and Minho felt a towel landing near his face.

“Take a shower. You stink!”

__

Minho had hoped the hot water and steam would help clear his mind. But alas, all the showered seemed to do was give him an excuse to go deep into his own thoughts.

He thought back to today’s mission and how he froze up. He thought about how is minor mistake nearly cost them to fail. The plan was simple. Get in, grab the mysterious canister which Minho had no clue as to what it was, and get out.  He had gotten the container without a problem, and even sent Hyunjin back early because he felt so confident in his own skills .But he had misjudged the level of his convictions and on his way back up he came across a wounded Agent. The man had been shot by presumably Changbin and was left to die to his wounds. Minho was about to begrudgingly finish the job, but found that the older male was pleading with him. Pleaded him to spare his life. That he a wife and son at home waiting for him.

That’s when Minho’s resolved began to crumble.

Seeing that grown man with tears streaming down his face as he hysterically pleaded for his life.

Minho began to wonder if this was right.

If he was right.

Gun in hand, he had shakenly put the gun to his head, fingers trembling on the trigger. He could hear Jisung yelling at him through his ear piece, but his mind wasn’t registering what he was saying.

After a few more tense moments, with both of them crying, Minho had finally lowered his gun, unable to shoot.

That was his first mistake.

His second was turning his back to the injured Agent, who had took the opportunity and radioed for backup. Next thing he knew, Agents swarmed the corridor in drones. Minho would have been dead if Felix hadn’t swooped in and miraculously got both Minho and the canister out.

But it wasn’t without cost.

A bullet had grazed Felix’s leg and the younger was now on strict bed rest for the next 3 days as instructed by Woojin. He thought Changbin was going to finally kill him when they returned to the hideout.

Minho thought back to Hyunjae’s words. How he had been given strict orders to capture Minho and Minho alone and he felt a lump in his throat. No, he wouldn’t have died today. He would have been taken prisoner by The Order and the others would have died….all because of him.

He pounded on the wet wall next to his head, wet hair covering his eyes as his frustrations began to boil over.

Jisung was right. He is no different from the man 3 weeks ago despite his declaration to change.  He didn’t realize just how hard it was to change yourself and over the weeks it began to eat him alive. Hot tears streamed down his face but he made no move to wipe them away allowing the water from the shower head to pound down on his back.

_If Hyunjae hyung was here-_

No. There was no more Hyunjae hyung returning to his life. His best friend that he knew was no more and that very thought made Minho feel more alone than ever.

He crumbled to the floor, unable to give strength in his legs to keep him up, the water from the shower now hit him and flowed down his head. But he didn’t care. He was losing it….again.  With his arms wrapped around himself, Minho began to rock himself back and forth, head buried in his arms, and hands fisted in his hair. He opened his mouth to try and breathe, but instead only managed distorted hiccups as he sat there gasping for air.

Too many times these days did Minho brake down like this. It was something he had developed after losing Jeongwoo and every single time it happened, he would kept quiet about it, fearful the others would notice.

_They hardly know you, Why would they care about you?_

Minho hated this feeling. Hated feeling lost, abandoned. He felt like he didn’t know who he was anymore.

Eventually, after he would recover himself, he would manage to pull himself out of the tub and place a towel around his wet body. He didn’t dare look in the mirror, fearful of what he would see. Slowly, he opened the bathroom door, and would be less than shocked to see Hyunjin now sitting on his bed, chatting away carefree with Felix. This had become somewhat of a tradition for them since Minho joined the group. Usually Hyunjin would come over to their room, but sometimes Minho and Felix would journey over to his room- preferably when Hyunjin’s cranky trigger happy roommate was off doing a mission for Chan much to Felix’s dismay.

Minho would be lying if he said it didn’t warm his heart even a little bit at their little meetups. They would talk about anything. Sports. Hobbies. Crushes. Anything and everything growing up. It was during this time that he would discover the fact that they were very different people with different likes and dislikes, but they still fit together rather well. It was also a time when Minho would realize just how much of his childhood he had forgotten, struggling to connect with the other two.

At the sound of the door opening, Hyunjin snapped his head around to look at him and gave the elder a toothy grin.

“I heard Jisungie beat you good hyung!” he laughed.

Minho knew the younger wasn’t trying to get under his skin that this was all playful, but still, he couldn’t help but downcast his gaze to the floor, thoroughly embarrassed.

“Now Hyunjin” Felix reasoned “Be nice. You know next to me Jisung is the best fighter in the group. Of course Minho would have issues.”

Hyunjin waved his hand, motioning Minho to sit down next to him. “I know. I know. It’s all in fun. Which actually reminds me-“ he paused as Minho sat down next to him, throwing an old shirt of his over his head. “I’m shocked Chan picked Jisung to be his partner”

“What do you mean?” Minho rested his head on the taller boys shoulder in comfort. Minho was never the touchy-touchy hug sort of guy. The only one he had ever learned to be clingy with was Hyunjae and even then it was mostly Hyunjae initiating it. But in the 3 weeks since Minho had joined, he had learned just how much Hyunjin loved affection and clinginess and often took advantage of the younger boy’s height.  It gave him a sense of comfort, especially after having one of his panic attacks.

“Well it’s just…” he stopped, shuffling on the bed some more “Despite being one of the best fighters in the group, Jisung has never been the one to train one of us.” Hyunjin explained.

This caught Minho’s attention and he looked at Felix who just nodded in confirmation.

“Really? Why is that?” he asked, genuinely curious.

Hyunjin had just shrugged in response “No one really knows, but my guess is that Jisung told Chan he wouldn’t train anyone.”

“You think?”

“I do” Hyunjin said while nodding. “Not that I have anything against him for it. I got by fine with Changbin. It just makes me worried for him sometimes…” Minho heard the younger trail off, shifting in the bed and throwing an arm around Minho, pulling him closer.

“Sometimes I worry about _all of them_ ” he continued Minho could hear the pain laced in the youngers voice as he explained, like the sheer thought of his friends in pain caused his own sadness and he smiled to himself.

He liked people like Hyunjin.

The black haired boy turned towards Felix “You see it too right? Like I’m not the only one?”

Minho eyes shifted to the younger boy on the other side of the room whose usually sparkling, happy gaze was down trodden slightly and he looked down, sadness evident on his face as well.

“I see it too…” he explained “Sometimes I’ll be hanging out with Changbinnie hyung and I don’t know…sometimes he just gets this look in his eyes. Like a ghost of a memory flashed through his mind or something like that. He looks so hurt, so devastated. But when I ask him what wrong, bam! It’s gone and he acts like nothing happened.”

Minho felt Hyunjin vibrate as he hummed his response. “Same thing happens to Minnie. But you know Minnie.” He let out a long, sad sigh “he neither likes feelings nor the past, so getting him to talk about both is about as possible as getting Changbin to grow taller.”

Both Minho and Felix giggled at this thinking of the shorter boy.

“The funny thing is…” Hyunjin said as the giggling died down. “I didn’t really see anything in Jisung until recently…”

This got Minho’s attention and he poked his head back up to look at the taller boy. “What do you mean Jin?”

“Well….” Hyunjin trailed off “Out of all the original members- that being Chan, Jisung, Changbin and Seungmin….Jisung has always been the hardest to read.” He explained “I just figured it was because he was a computer geek and would often lock himself in his room with his computer all the time. You know, that he was a silent suffering kind of guy but recently…..”

Hyunjin trailed off, not registering just how intently Minho was listening. Felix nodded at this.

“I agree. Jisung never showed any sign of suffering to us…Changbin said after that day…. You know when Sungjin and the others died he had only seen Jisung cry once. But lately… I don’t know… he is getting worse at hiding it.”

“Did something happen?” Minho asked quietly.

“More like some _body”_ Hyunjin snickered elbowing Minho in the side playfully.

Minho, utterly confused, just looked at Felix who gave him a similar grin as Hyunjin. “What… _Me?”_

“I mean you gotta admit it is weird timing.” Felix reasoned.

“No it’s not!” Minho spurted out “I mean sure, our relationship has certainly gotten better since our first meeting…. but I’m not…. I mean… he’s not….” he trailed off gazing down. “I’m nothing special” he mumbled.

“Pshh” Hyunjin cackled “Chill out, I’m not saying you guys are like soulmates or anything.-”

“Yeah and you are special!” Felix argued.

-”I’m just saying that even if you don’t notice it, you have an effect on Jisung.” Hyunjin continued. “I mean look! He is the one training you! He hasn’t trained any of us until you came along!.”

“I think it’s just because he is worried that my incompetence will kill you all.” Minho mumbled bitterly.

“Hyung” Felix said seriously “I know Jisung can seem like a hard ass but he really cares about us”

“You” he interjected “He cares about-”

“USSSSSS” both younger boys said, Felix throwing a pillow at him while Hyunjin simultaneously shoved him aside.

“Yeah” Hyunjin said while his laughter died down “for what you may think of him, Jisung is a lot like you… A damaged soul wanting a better life for others.”

The conversation stopped after that and they went on to talk about rather mundane things.

The rest of the night went quietly, or at least that is what Minho thought. He started to tune the two other boys out who chatted away furiously, his mind preoccupied with a lot of things, but preoccupied especially with that of Jisung. Were they right? Did Jisung see something in Minho that he did not see himself? Is that why he had been pushing Minho so seriously?

Next thing Minho knew, Hyunjin was sleepily waving good night leaving the two boys alone. Minho could feel the weight of the day hit him like a bag of bricks and the last thing he could remember before falling into a sleepless black void were the little pings of Felix playing his video game lulling him to sleep.

______

His nightmares were always the same these days. He was always on some sort of Beach, the sky littered with golden rays bouncing off the ocean blue waves. To anyone else this would seem like a perfect dream, but Minho knew better by now. Faceless shadows would appear off the horizon, screaming for him, and as Minho took chase, running towards the unknown voices, he would be stopped as the beautiful orange sky would darken into a raging storm. Rain drops the size of balls would pelt his skin and he would turn his attention back to the shadows who were now replaced with that of his lost friends; Jeongwoo and Hyunjae. They both would look at him like how he remembered, Jeongwoo’s toothless grin, waving enthusiastically, and Hyunjae looking down at him with the fondness glint in his eyes. 

Minho would find himself running even faster now, his lungs burning for air. But the same as always, he would be too late to his friends and the raging sea below them would engulf all three of them. Minho would find himself sinking farther and further into the depths below, darkness surrounding him whole. He would gasp for air, despite to breathe again as he reach for the surface above but none would come in return. Finally Minho would drift further and further from the light, eyes slowly closing until he would finally wake up in a breathless panic.

…

…

…

_Wait._

_This wasn’t right._

_He should have woken up by now._

_Why was he still sinking?_

Minho’s eyes shot open and sure enough he was still in the dark ocean world, but the need for air was no longer a necessity and he stopped sinking down below. Despite knowing it was a dream, Minho couldn’t help but panic, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he looked around wildly for any signs as to what was happening.   This wasn’t like the others. Something was different.

“Minho”

Minho froze, his eyes closing slowly as he recognized the voice. He spun around and came face to face with the one person who he both wanted to see, and wanted to scream at.

“Hyunjae…”

His former best friend looked like just how Minho remembered, not some thug sent by The Order. There were no masks, no swords in sight. He looked at Minho with his beautiful brown eyes and a small sad smile gracing his lips. Like he knew.

“What is this?” Minho asked harshly, his voice heavy with emotion. “What do you want from me?!”

There was demand in voice, but also a plead hidden within. All he wanted was answers.

But alas Hyunjae did not want to respond, and just continued to look at Minho with an affectionate gaze. Minho clenched his teeth in frustration.

“If this is some sort of trick hyung I swear to go-“

“So I’m you hyung again huh?” his voice was soft with playfulness buy even Minho could detect the immense amount of guilt that was concealed within those words. Not that Minho cared. Not when he thinks back to Jeongwoo’s crushed body under miles of rock.

“Minho” this time Hyunjae’s voice was grave, his gaze now morphing into a hard cold stare. It reminded Minho very much so of the Hyunjae he fought in the underground hideout. _The real Hyunjae._

 _“_ Not everything is as it seems Minho” he said quietly.

“I don’t know.” Minho sarcastically remarked, anger coursing through him. “It all seemed pretty clear to me. You led Jeongwoo to his death. You kept us from saving him!” his fists tighten up into tight little balls as he looked away in despair. “You hyung! You killed him!” He paused, sadness now taking over and he turned his gaze back up to Hyunjae who gazed back steadily.

“W-Were we…” he winced as his voice broke “Were we just a joke to you?” he asked, tears threatening in the corners of his eyes “Were all those years’ lies?”

Minho hated how weak he sounded, it pissed him off. He had practiced for this moment, ready to speak his mind, his anger, he was going to be strong for himself and for Jeongwoo. But in this very moment, looking at the one person he thought of more than his world, the one person who understood him….he couldn’t stop himself from breaking down.

Hyunjae finally let out a sigh and walked forward, lifting Minho off from the ground that he didn’t realize he fell on.

There they stood, mere feet from each other. Minho couldn’t help but look up at Hyunjae, fear in his eyes.

“Hyung please…” he sniffed “I’m scared….I’m scared I’ve lost you… I..I-” Minho paused, opening his mouth but finding no strength in continuing to say the words he most wanted to say.

“I know Minie” his voice was so soothing. So much like him. His voice was close to Minho’s ear that it sent shivers down his spine and he noted the sincerity in his voice. He felt Hyunjae a hand on the top of his head and ruffled it softly. 

Minho almost wanted to relish in the comforting act, to feel Hyunjae’s closeness again, but as soon as it started, it was gone. Hyunjae stepped back, his sudden black attire from before now on this body, mask at his side next to his swords.

_“If only you knew the whole story….”_

His words faded out as his body soon began to dissolve in the salt water.

“What do you mean?” he hissed desperately, reaching a hand out towards him. But Hyunjae didn’t respond, and the last thing Minho saw was his eyes, staring at him intently, a hidden meaning behind his gaze.

_You can’t trust anyone._

 

_“Hyunjae!”_

Minho eyes shot open as he jumped up from his bed, body on overdrive. His breathing was ragged as he fought for air and he blindly looked around darkness of the room. He could hear soft snores coming from Felix’s side. He tried to calm himself down but it wasn’t working. Sweat was gathered at the top of his head and his pupils were blown out wide.

The dream had felt so real. Minho tried to wrap his brain around what just happened but found himself in the midst of another panic attack unable to calm himself down long enough to do just that.

His room suddenly felt so stuffy, so congested, he needed to leave. He had to go anywhere but here. He needed out of the darkness. Without even a second thought he busted from his room, blindly running towards the only place he could think of.

 

Now when Minho smashed his way into the practice room, hitting the floor on all fours, the last thing he wanted, and expected, was company. But alas, fate worked in cruel ways and he found himself now staring at a rather sweaty and surprised Jisung staring down at him.

Minho silently cursed at himself not knowing what exact state Jisung would find him in. He just hoped he remembered pants.  

“M-Minho!” Jisung spurted out, eyes blown wide with genuine shock.

Minho looked up, still in the midst of his panic attack. His wide eyes matched Jisung’s and he knew he must have looked like shit. He opened his mouth to speak, to think of some excuse as to why he was there, but no sound came out and he just stared at Jisung, tears in his eyes.

“I…..” he stuttered “…I….”

This caught Jisung’s attention immediately and the younger boy snapped out of his shocked reaction to run to his side.

“Shhh its okay Minho” he soothed “Just breathe”

Minho tried, he really did, but it was hard and he clutched his chest hard, like he was trying to force it to work. If Jisung was saying something, Minho barley heard it and continued to hyperventilate.

Not once in that moment did he feel Jisung take hold of his hand, squeezing tightly, nor did he register being pushed into his chest, an arm wrapping protectively around him.  He could feel Jisung saying something into his ear to soothe him but he couldn’t hear it. He couldn’t hear anything but the rapid beating of his own heart and his terrified gasps for air he made. Minho squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus really hard on what Jisung was saying to him.

“-t’s okay. Just breathe. Breathe Minho. That’s it. Keep breathing just like that. Shhhh”

How long they had stayed like that Minho couldn’t say. Jisung just continued to rock Minho back and forth, telling him softly how it was going to be alright and Minho sought solace in the younger boy’s chest, despite the pure embarrassment he was feeling as he nuzzled his head slightly against his shoulder.

Finally, after what felt like years, Minho let out one final deep breath, his body stilling and together with Jisung sat in silence, trying to register what just happened. Eventually they separated, Jisung taking a seat behind him and resting his back against Minho’s.

And they stayed like that.

For Minutes. For hours. Minho didn’t really know.

But it was comforting. Feeling Jisung’s back against his own. Silence between the two of them.

 “..I’m sorry” he finally whispered, voice hoarse from the lack of air.

He could feel Jisung shake his head almost violently in response, the backs of their heads now leaning on one another.

“Don’t apologize” Jisung mumbled “I…..I know how scary those can be….” Minho heard the younger boy trail off, voice quiet and Minho hummed in appreciation but knew he owed the younger more than just that.

“I- I had a nightmare” he explained letting out a humorless chuckle “Listen to me…I sound like a little kid….”

Jisung was quiet for a few moments before nudging Minho with his elbow “Hey….everyone gets nightmares sometimes, it’s okay to have them”

Minho could feel his lip quivering as he held back tears

”It’s…… It’s okay to be afraid….”

Minho choked back a sob as he let out a silent cry, tears spilling from his eyes.

Jisung made no movement towards him, but in all honestly Minho was almost glad he didn’t. Just the constant feeling of his back against his was enough comfort to him. He let out a few more muffled huffs, trying to calm himself down and wiped his tear stained face.

“I’m-I’m so tired of them” he hiccupped. “Ever since I could remember I have had them…. Hyunjae hyung used to …..” he trailed off realizing what he was saying. He shouldn’t use honorifics when speaking that name, especially not around Jisung. Minho couldn’t so simply forget how his former best friend almost killed Jisung in cold blood. The very thought made Minho’s blood boil and he looked at the ground in shame. “Sorry” he mumbled “Forget it”

“No” Jisung nudged his arm again “Tell me…what did Hyunjae used to do when you had nightmare?”

Jisung’s voice was unbelievably soft, unbelievably soothing, and it caught Minho off guard.

 It reminded him a lot of Hyunjae and that very fact scared him.

“…Well” he said hesitantly  “When they were particularly bad…and I would wake him up, he would run over to my place…no matter the time” he explained “He would hold my hand… and listen to me as I told him about it….”

This was stupid. He was stupid. Jisung wasn’t about to humor Minho and listen to his petty prob-

“So then….” Jisung started “Tell me.”

Minho tiled his head slightly so that he could look at the boy. Jisung kept his gaze straight forward, not looking back at Minho, which gave the older boy a chance to notice Jisung’s soft features. His light brown hair ghosting over his honey tan skin. The small button nose that he never perceived until now. Even from this angle Minho could still see his cubby squirrel-like cheeks. It was at that moment that Minho realized how much of Jisung he hadn’t noticed or appreciated until now.

And it was nice.

Minho slowly turned back around and let out a quiet sigh, soon telling Jisung of his dreams of the beach.

He clasps his hands together, trying to keep himself from shaking. “Usually my dreams end with me drowning…..but this one….this one…was different.” He paused, his eyes closing as he thought back. “Hyunjae appeared.” He said slowly “He stopped me from drowning…. And….this is going to sound crazy and I don’t know why or how…but he was talking to me. Like actually having a conversation to me….like he knew…he knew what had happened between us….I could hear the regret in his voice when he spoke to me…..”

“Minho….” Jisung finally said.

“I know, I know” Minho interjected, fearing the ridicule that might come from thinking such silly thoughts “It’s just a gut feeling is all…..”

Jisung was silent for a while and Minho feared he had just convinced the younger boy of his craziness. He could feel Jisung shift behind him and Minho tensed, fully expecting insults thrown his way.

“Minho” he asked quietly “Can I ask you something? Something that’s been on my mind since that day in the hideout?”

Minho froze, unsure where the younger was going with this, but nodded slightly in response. “Sure.”

….

..

…

“Did you love him?”

Minho’s eyes shot wide as felt his heart drop to the floor, and his face heat up in embarrassment. He had never actually spoken out loud his true feelings for his once best friend, not once. To Minho, it was a feeling unneeded in his life. Love. Loving someone. To Minho, it was pointless. In this day and age at least. Did that stop him however from thinking about how soft Hyunjae’s hand felt in his? How safe Hyunjae made him feel when they were together? How all he wanted to do sometimes was to keep Hyunjae away from the stink that is the world? How he could see himself being perfectly happy with him for the rest of their lives? Sometimes when Minho would have his nightmares, Hyunjae would stay next to him until Minho fell asleep, and Minho often thought how nice it was to cuddle up to him....

“…….I don’t know….” he replied finally.

Jisung didn’t say anything at first and felt the younger lean his head back onto Minho’s, looking up at the ceiling.

“You know I thought I was in love once…” Jisung mused. Minho scoffed lightly, and he could almost feel Jisung’s smile from behind him. “I know. I know. Someone who actually wanted a brat like me…who’d have thought?”

Minho learned back further into Jisung’s back and an attempt to ease the boy. “I don’t know…. you’re more of a catch than Changbin”

“Yeah that’s true…I don’t see what Felix sees in him.” Minho could hear the younger laugh with him, but he could detect a hint of raw sadness laced within his laughter. He nudged Jisung after a few moments of silence finding that his own pain was ebbing away the longer he stayed there.

“So what happened to him?”

“Hmm?” Jisung seemed distracted, like his mind was somewhere else.

“The person you loved. What happened to them?”

“Oh….” Jisung trailed off, voice heavy with emotion. Minho froze, feeling a tension in the air as he waited for whatever Jisung was about to say.

“He killed my brother.”

Minho’s eyes shot open in disbelief and he spun around to face the younger boy, who had unbeknownst to him turned his own head around to face Minho’s. He looked at Minho’s reaction and let out an emotionless chuckle in response, shame evident in his eyes. He turned back around, forcing Minho to lean his back against his again.

“You know about Sungjin I’m guessing.” He started.

Minho hesitantly nodded, unsure of what to say.

“My brother…Younghyun was with him when he died.” Jisung mumbled quietly, voice wavering. “He stood on that stage when….then The Order….” Jisung’s words were jumbled up, like he was forgetting how to speak. It very much caught Minho off guard. Sure he had seen Jisung angry. Minho had seen calm Jisung. Minho had seen caring Jisung. But this Jisung. This Jisung was new. This Jisung sparked something in him. To Minho, seeing Jisung cry felt wrong. He was always so strong. Suddenly all he wanted to do was throw his arms over his shoulders and tell him it was going to be alright, just like he had done for him.

“Younghyun….he was a lot like you” Jisung explained, sniffling as he wiped his tears away. “He was stupid. He was headstrong. He never liked seeing anyone in pain.”

Minho smiled down, gazing at his feet “Sounds like a real idiot” he said quietly.

“But most importantly” Jisung said pushing his back further into Minho’s “No matter how scared he got. No matter the odds stack against him. He would always fight for those he loved.”

Minho mouth went try as he tried to process what was being said. Younghyun sounded incredible. He sounded amazing. And yet…how did he remind Jisung of him? He was nothing like that. He was a screw up. He was a failure.  Nothing like Jisung’s brother.

“I don’t deserve that kind of comparison” Minho whispered, his earlier insecurities popping out.

He could feel Jisung tense slightly behind him. It was a few more moments before he opened his mouth to respond. “Look…I know I’ve never been the easiest on you. I know our first meeting was something shy of horrible. But-“ Minho felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders, spinning him around in his spot so that he could face a beautiful teary eyed Jisung, face puffy from crying but determination all the same in his gaze.

“When we went down to that hideout to find Jeongwoo…I saw glimpses of my brother in you. Something in your eye when you spoke of rescuing Jeongwoo….I found myself suddenly wanting to believe in you Minho….and that….that was very much like my brother. And that’s why it frustrates me when you freeze up….when you put yourself in danger.….. I loved my brother more than I could ever say…..and I had to watch him die……. So losing someone who reminds me of him... I don’t know….” his voice wavered again and he took a moment to recompose himself before continuing. “I don’t want to go through something like that ever again”

Jisung took his hand, wiping tears away from Minho’s face that he did not notice falling. He stared at Jisung, not knowing what to say. Finally after a few more tense moments he opened his mouth.

“T-The boy. The boy you loved” Minho’s voice was barely audible, the moment at the time hitting him as he so barley let his cheek rest on Jisung’s hand.  “You said he killed your brother…”

Jisung nodded, a sad smile on his lips, not removing his hand from Minho’s face. “A story for another time perhaps.” He whispered with emotion.

Minho simply nodded, not wanting to show his disappointment. Jisung removed his hand from Minho’s face, standing up, and offered Minho his extended hand. The elder hesitated and Jisung let out a small chuckle, nudging his hand towards him.

“I promise Minho” the younger said “I won’t kick you back down to the ground again.”

Minho stared up at Jisung, his brain mentally malfunction as he stared at the unbelievably beautiful boy in front of him.  His heart swelled at the thought of them becoming friends and suddenly everything in his world felt like at that moment.

“Hyung” he mumbled quietly, not taking his eyes off of Jisung’s as he took hold of his hand “Call me hyung”

Jisung smiled at this, lifting the older boy off the ground with ease. The two stayed like that for a few moments longer, unmoving as they looked at one another with a newfound respect. Finally Jisung squeezed his hand one final time before letting go. “Get some sleep hyung.”

Jisung then turned around, much to Minho’s disappointment and started towards the door. But before he could fully leave, he suddenly turned back to him and Minho had to stop himself from laughing as he saw the red tint to the squirrel boys cheeks “and hyung….if you ever have another nightmare….and wanna talk about it “ he paused, looking anywhere but Minho “Just uhhh…..you can come talk to me…….”

Jisung’s flustered state broke Minho and he let a small fit of laughter. He gave Jisung a wide grin, his eyes turning into crescent moons. “Thank you….Jisungie”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. My Minsung trash self showed up at the end. Lol oops 🤷♀️


	13. Old Memories and New Problems.

Minho cracked opened his eyes to the dark lit room surrounding him. His senses were still dulled from just waking up, but the soft lulling snores from Felix’s side of the room could no longer being heard. His roommate must have gone to train early in the morning in order to  avoid Woojin’s scolding about being on bedrest.

 He knew he should get up and get ready for the day, but after his episode with Jisung last night, Minho had gotten back to his room, falling into the deepest sleep he has ever felt. For the first time in his entire life he didn’t have his sleep disrupted by endless nightmares, faceless shadows. There was no screaming. No dead bodies.  And more so than that, he woke up without the immense pressure of despair on his chest that he so often felt.

For the first time in his life he felt better about things.

Now, don’t get him wrong, he still very much has issues within him. The thought of taking on The Order terrified him shitless. He still hurt from the loss of his family. Jeongwoo. Hyunjae. Grandma Yoo. But the fear seemed more manageable now, and part of him believed one way or another, they were doing the right thing. 

Minho groaned and groggily opened his eyes back up, reluctantly begging to get up while yawning loudly in the process. He winced as his joints cracked in the cold room and lethargically grabbed his towel, heading to shower,

__

After the longest shower in existents and felt like he was thoroughly clean, Minho wrapped his naked body up, heading out and allowing fresh steam to roll out of the bathroom.  He wandered up to his dresser that was filled with clothes that the other boys had graciously given him when he first joined. Slowly, he began to pull out a jeans and other garments to put on for the day.

And that’s when he saw it.

He had almost forgotten about it. Hurt by Hyunjae’s betrayal, Minho all but discarded the wayward gift that day, the envelope that had been entrusted Grandma Yoo to pass along to him.  But sure enough, like a virus, his eyes landed on the small parchment of paper slipped in between the clothes in his dresser.

Minho stood still, eyes carefully scanning the object.

He had half a mind to throw the thing out, feeling an overwhelming need to expunge anything Hyunjae out of his life. But still, Minho found himself with no self-control and his finger slowly traced the smooth paper. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew he should move on. Whatever Hyunjae wanted to give him was unneeded in his life. 

But Minho couldn’t help himself, curiosity filling him too much, and he quickly found himself opening the small envelop with shaky hands

_No note..._

Minho tried to swallow his disappointment. Out of anything in the world, Minho wanted a letter the most, but alas, there was nothing. Nothing that would explain his friend’s betrayal or a hint to what was happening. 

Instead all there was, was a small golden object that slid out onto his hand. Minho carefully eyed the object and realized that it was a small golden locket with a golden chain to match. With shaking hands, he opened the locket and had to stop himself from letting out a silent choked sob, eyes fighting back tears.

Inside the locket was a single picture. It was of him and Hyunjae, their arms wrapped over each other’s shoulders. Hyunjae giving the camera a toothy grin, while Minho, he realized, was looking at Hyunjae. A hand slapped over his mouth and Minho realized he was crying. 

He remembered this day.

It was right before that day in the factory. The day everything went to shit. 

Hyunjae hadn’t been feeling well and so Minho made it his own personal mission to cheer his hyung up. He showed up at his apartment, movies and snacks in hand and asked if he could keep Hyunjae company.

It was all very out of character for Minho.

And Hyunjae had known this too.

But still, they stayed together that whole day, Minho trying his best to be a caretaker, but failing epically. Hyunjae didn’t seem to mind, actually being receptive to Minho’s failed attempts at comforting him. Eventually Hyunjae had admitted to Minho that day that he wasn’t actually sick that day. He had just had one his rare moments of depression and wanted to be alone that day. He confessed to Minho however that that soon changed once he saw Minho’s smiling face. _“You have a face that makes everyone feel better. Makes them feel happy and safe.”_ he had said to him that day. Minho remembered it so clearly.

 They looked so happy in this moment. He looked down at his own face, seeing the soft, fond smile he was given the older. Hyunjae’s smile looked so authentic that Minho almost forgot it wasn’t real. Once again he found his stomach twist into tight little knots as he looked down, a common feeling when he looked at Hyunjae and Jisung’s words suddenly rang clearly through his head.

_“Did you love him?”_

A single tear slid down Minho’s cheek but he made no movement to wipe it off.

This sucked.

All of this sucked.

Suddenly of knock at his door broke him out of his trance and his head snapped up.

“Minho”

Minho’s ears perked, hearing Jisung’s voice on the other side of the door.

“Chan’s called a meeting” his voice was muffled by the door but Minho could hear the slur of his words and knew he must have just woken up. A small, half smile broke across his face and quickly wiped his tears, grabbing a sweatshirt on his way out.

“Hang on. I’ll be right there!”

___

They held the meeting in the living room, countless of sleepy faces already inhabiting the room. Minho sat on the end of the couch, with a groggy Jisung taking the spot next to him. Woojin sat off to the side, his black hair tussled to the side and…. _was he not wearing pants?_ Hyunjin was sprawled on the chair next to him, blanket still in hand as he yawned loudly and his hair in a fluffy heap. Changbin laid on the bean bag chair that sat on the floor, his back hair all ruffled from his sleep and Minho stifled a laugh because the usual cranky mercenary almost looked too adorable in that moment.

Chan was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed and heavy bags under his eyes. Seungmin was also standing off to the side, his body leaning up against the book shelf as his eyes seemed unfocused and his teeth tugging on his bottom lip, deep in thought. Concern coursed through Minho’s body. What had happened?

“Now I’m sure you are all wondering why I called you this early…” Chan started to say.

“Wait” Changbin mumbled quickly while looking around “We aren’t all here. Where is Felix and Innie?”

Minho nodded wordlessly, noticing the younger missing and heart did a quick jump suddenly. _Was this about Felix? Was he okay?_

Chan shook his head, eyes closing “I sent Innie to get Felix, they should be h-“

As if on que, the door swung open and a familiar tuff of red hair poked into frame. “Sorry I’m late!” a light voice sounded. Minho immediately sighed in relief and turned his head, locking eyes with a rather sweaty Felix, with Jeongin right behind him.

This seemed to catch Woojin’s attention too and the elder hissed in exasperation, glaring at the ginger headed boy. “Lee Felix I thought I put you on strict bed rest until that gunshot wound healed. Why the hell are you all sweaty?!”Minho flinched slightly at Woojin’s angry tone but Felix seemed unfazed and gave the older man a big smile.

“Ahh sorry hyung.” He said while sitting on the arm of the couch next to Woojin “If it helps I didn’t push myself too much!”

Woojin grit his teeth and stared at the younger boy. Finally he just threw his hands in the air and sat back down in annoyance. “Whatever. But if your wound doesn’t heal properly and you can no longer walk don’t come crying to me.”

Minho turned his gaze back towards Chan and noticed the older boy giving them a small, amused gaze, despite the bags under his eyes. He caught Minho’s gaze and without missing a beat winked at him like he was giving him a hidden message. “Right” Chan coughed suddenly “Well anyways, you are probably wondering why I called all of yo-“

“It’s about the canister you had Minho steal yesterday right?” Jisung interrupted while yawning noisily. Eyes wide, Minho looked to Chan for confirmation and the elder boy just nodded once, unfazed by Jisung’s outburst.

“And? What about it?”  Changbin grumbled, still trying to wake up.

“Yeah wasn’t it just some information on The Order?” Felix added. 

“That much is true” 

Minho ear perked up as Seungmin finally joined in the conversation. However an awkward silence fell upon the group as they waited for the Strategist to continue. Minho noticed with a twist in his gut that Chan’s gaze was grave. Whatever was going on, Chan was not happy.

 Seungmin sighed and pushed himself off the shelf behind him, gaze serious. “Rather than it being information on The Order, it was actually containing a new biological weapon for them.”

Silence.

Minho felt his eyes go wide knowing what this meant, and he felt his heart beat quickening. “It’s a…. chemical?”

Chan nodded, face grim.

Changbin seemed to mirror Minho’s shocked expression and looked towards Seungmin “What kind?”

The younger shook his head, frustration clear as day on his face. “I’ve been up all night with Chan hyung and Jin but we aren’t any closer to figure that out then we were when we started.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Woojin asked, a pinch of hurt laced in his voice. “If it’s a biological weapon, you should have had a doctor look at it as well.”

Chan turned and looked sadly back at Woojin, shaking his head. “It’s not that simple I’m afraid. I know your skills better than anyone Woojin but trust me when I said this is just simply out of our area of expertise.”

“Even Hyunjin hyung’s?” Jeongin pipped up from the side. Minho turned and looked at the black haired boy in question and the chemist just shrugged his shoulders casually. “I’m more of an explosion kind of guy. Once you get into biological stuff I’m pretty useless.” He muttered

“Says the guy who uses his bombs to put people to sleep” Changbin grumbled under his breath.

Hyunjin’s ear twitched and Minho knew the younger had heard the comment, but he made no notion to it. He was being all nonchalant about the whole thing but Minho could tell Hyunjin was rather troubled about the whole situation himself.

“So what do we know” Chan started while lifting a finger. “One. The Order is experimenting with some kind of biological weapon to use for whatever reason. Two. We have said weapon. And Three. The Order knows we took it.”

“Thanks Minho” Changbin muttered.

Minho opened his mouth to defend himself, but Jisung was quicker and rounded on the smaller boy “I mean who else was going to take it hyung?” he challenged “Is The Order supposed to think the little old lady down the street took it?”

Minho gaped his mouth at the younger, surprise written on his face. This was very different than from the scolding Jisung gave him yesterday from the very same thing.

Chan nodded “Jisung is right. This is no one’s fault. We are the only ones in Spector that would take it, so it’s only natural for The Order to assume it was us.”

“But what is IT exactly?” Felix interjected.

Chan shook his head and pulled the small canister out of his pocket, looking down “I don’t know….” he trailed off, pausing. Minho could tell from the tone of his voice that he was contemplating something. But what?

His question was answered when Chan gave a long sigh and turned back up towards the group.

“I don’t know what it is….” He started again “But I know someone who might…”

Minho only stared at him, questioning, but unbeknownst to him, the original members of SKZ all stared at Chan with a horrified gaze.

 “Hyung” Jisung said slowly “You can’t mean...?”

Their leader nodded, expression solemn. Minho could feel Jisung tense up almost immediately and noticed Seungmin face darken. _What was going on?_

“You can’t!” Changbin growled suddenly “You promised him!”

“Yeah hyung!” Jisung’s tone was desperate but dark. “Hasn’t he suffered enough?! If you bring him back here he will just be in dang-“

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Chan hissed back.

The room fell deathly silent at Chan’s outburst. Both Changbin and Jisung backed down almost immediately while the rest looked at one another awkwardly. Whatever this was, it was obviously a secret held between the original members. Minho knew that much. He didn’t even know they kept secrets. Minho sighed, knowing it was his turn to act like a member of the group.

“Look” he said while standing up, hands in the air “Whatever is going on, it’s obviously needs be discussed by you four. Let’s leave you al-“

“No” Chan said almost too harshly “No more keeping this a secret.” He turned his gaze back up and gave Minho a grateful look before looking at Jisung and Changbin in turn with a harder gaze. “I know I promised him I would never speak of him to anyone but this is bigger than us.” He said the last part with a waver in his voice, almost like he was getting emotional and he lifted up the canister to the group. “We have this strain, but who is to say The Order doesn’t already have clones of it? The fact that Hyunjin couldn’t figure out its effects means it’s something big…..and that scares me to death.” He paused, letting out a long sigh and lowering the canister back to his side. They all held their breath. “Spector might be in serious trouble. Whatever this strain does…. We NEED him.”

As he finished his speech, Chan looked back at Seungmin, a silent conversation passing between the two. Minho watched as the tiny boy in gasses stared evenly at Chan, finally nodding in agreement. He then in turn looked back towards Jisung and Changbin, the same conversation passing between them. Both boys hesitated before sharing a look and begrudgingly nodded in agreement.

“Fine” Changbin muttered “But if he yells at us, I’m blaming you”

Chan smiled weakly at this and gave the younger an appreciative smile “I will take the blame.”

“Does anyone wanna explain to the rest of us who you are talking about?” Minho heard Hyunjin whine.

Chan let out a long sigh before turning back to the rest of the group. “His name is Dowoon and he is the only one who might know how to stop this.”

 ___

“So you’re saying that you, Seungmin, Changbin, Chan hyung all knew about this Dowoon guy? And you kept it a secret from the others to protect his identity?” Minho whispered hushed to Jisung who seemed rather annoyed with the elder’s bombardment of questions.

“We did” he hurriedly whispered back “Dowoon was the only one who survived that day when The Order killed Sungjin, Younghyun and the others and that was only because Chan nearly killed himself to save him!” he paused and let out a sigh, sensing his own agitated tone. “He didn’t die that day, but The Order knew his face after that. Being the only survivor from Sungjin’s group, we all, including himself knew he couldn’t stay above ground. As a Scientist, Dowoon knew a lot about The Order. He was a threat to them” he explained, a sad look on his face. “So all agreed he would hide out the rest of his days in The Under and we wouldn’t tell a soul. For all the world knew, the man named Dowoon died that day with the rest of his members….”

Minho contemplated his words while looking back ahead, peering passed Chan’s head. Fast forward a few hours from Chan shocking confession about a secret ex member, amd Minho currently found himself, along with Jisung, Chan and Woojin heading down a corridor, hidden deep in Spector’s underground. The walls surrounding them were cold hard stone and Minho knew the aesthetic matched the name.

**_The Under..._ **

___

_*Few hours earlier*_

“Dowoon is alive!?” Hyunjin gasped, fully awake now. ”You mean THE Dowoon?” his eyes were wide with awe, like he was admiring the name. “Chan! Everyone in the chemist world knows that name. He is a legend!”

Chan nodded, shame twinkling in his eyes. “It’s a long story… but all you need to know is that he is alive….”

“Where?!” Hyunjin’s eyes were sparkling now, the sheer thought of his hero coming back from the dead.

“The Under….”

Minho watched as Hyunjin’s eyes suddenly lost their sparkle, his face falling.

“You mean…..?”

Chan nodded, knowing full too well what that name meant.  But the name was foreign to Minho. He had never heard it before. The rest of his members however seemed to know the name well. He turned and saw Jisung look at him with a grim face, shaking his head slightly. Minho then looked up and even saw fearless Felix’s eyes wide slightly at the name. Only Jeongin seemed just as lost as Minho.

“What’s The Under?” The younger piped up, voice curious.

Woojin’s face darkened as he stood up, walking until he was next to Chan, his turn to overlook the group now. “All you need to know is that it’s off-limits Innie.” He said Jeongin by name, but Minho couldn’t help but feel like Woojin was addressing them as a whole.

“Trust me” the eldest continued “when I say I’d rather deal with The Order than The Under I mean it.” Woojin then spun on Chan, his face severe “If you are going down there, then you are taking me.”

“Wooj…” Chan started to say but was interrupted when Woojin raised a hand in the air to stop him.

“I know more about The Under than any of you. This is NOT up for debate. I’m going”

Chan knew better than to argue. He didn’t like it, but he knew better. Begrudgingly, Chan bowed his head in response then turned to the rest of the group. “Well there you have it. We have to go down to The Under and find Dowoon who is our best bet at finding out what exactly this chemical does. I will personally lead this mission myself…” he trailed off, looking at his members, a grave look on his face. “My first choice would be Felix but since you are injured…”

The red head stood up, determination on his face “I can still go hyung! It doesn’t even hur-“

“Abso-fucking-lutely not!” both Changbin and Woojin hissed in unison, both giving the younger boy hard glares. Felix opened his mouth like he was going to argue but quickly shut up as he took one more look at Changbin’s furious gaze.

Chan nodded in agreement “Sorry lix’ but they are right. You need to focus on healing that gunshot wound.”

Minho could see Felix pout but didn’t argue as he sat back down. “Changbin-”

The younger tore his gaze from Felix’s brooding face and turned to their leader.

“I’m going to ask you to stay here as well.” He started “We are going into neutral territory and I’m afraid having my trigger happy gunner might make negations a bit tense.”

“Hyung I don’t reall-“ he began to argue.

“Besides” Chan added with a smile “I need you to watch Felix and make sure he doesn’t go running off.”

Changbin shut up and quickly stole a brief glance at the moping boy much to Minho’s amusement. If Felix heard his name, he made no notion to it and Changbin turned back around, nodding once.

“Neh hyung what about me?” Hyunjin pipped up from his chair. Minho knew Chan had to pick Hyunjin. If he wasn’t taking Felix or Changbin, Hyunjin was their next best line of defense.

But to Minho’s confusion Chan shook his head at the younger. “I need you here Jin. There is no guarantee that Dowoon will know what this strain does, and if that’s the case I need you to be here and continue to pick at it. I don’t want to lose time if we have it.” He paused and looked off to the side at Jeongin who seemed rather disinterested at this time. “Have Innie help you.”

“Hey!”

Minho expected Hyunjin to argue as well, but surprisingly the boy nodded his head in compliance without saying a word.

Seungmin stepped forward, pushing the glasses up on his face up. “So that means the 5 of us-“  

“4 Seungminie” Chan interjected “I need you here as well.”

Minho’s eyes shot wide. Was Chan seriously not going to take his best guys on such an important and dangerous mission?

Seungmin seemed shocked by this and spun on their leader “W-Wha?!” he exclaimed, flabbergasted. “You mean to tell me you expect to get down there and find Dowoon without me?! How exactly do you plan on dealing with Zico and his thugs Hmm?!”

Chan smiled and placed a comforting hand on Seungmin’s head, ruffling it. “Seungmin, with me gone, I’m putting you in charge. The Order knows we took their canister and while I know they probably won’t find our hideout anytime soon, I don’t want any chances. I want you to stay here and work with Changbin on an emergency exit plan in case worse comes to worse. Do you understand Minnie?” he added “If anything happens to me down there, you are next in charge. You need to take care of your members here” Chan finished with a fond gaze.

Seungmin’s ear burned bright red as he quickly shoved Chan off, embarrassed. “Whatever. If you die I’ll bring you back just to kill you myself.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that” Chan let out with a chuckle. He then turned back to the group and eyed the remaining members, his gaze lingering on Minho’s a moment longer than the others. “That leaves Jisung, Minho, Woojin and myself as the lucky winners.”

“B-But” Minho suddenly spurted out “I thought I was taken off missions until Jisung said otherwise”

Chan tiled his head in confusion and he heard Jisung mumble beside him. “It’s cute that actually thought I was serious about that.”

Minho rounded on the younger with a look of shocked betrayal. He playfully shoved the younger lightly “You butt! I actually believed you! “

“Shh” the younger hushed him “Chan is still talking.” Minho rolled his eyes knowing the younger just said that to avoid Minho’s scolding but complied and turned back to Chan who looked at the pair with a fond glint in his eyes.

“Meeting is over. I want the three of you to meet back here in exactly thirty minutes so that I can debrief you on the mission. The rest of you, get to work!”

___

_*Present Time*_

Now with that being said, Minho still knew nothing about The Under, nor why everyone was so afraid of it. Both Chan and Jisung had been there before, that much was known. But to Minho, Woojin seemed the most familiar with the area. The entrance to The Under was supposedly the most mysterious thing in the city of Spector, eluding The Order grasp for years now. But Woojin found it with ease. And on top of that, he just so happened to have a key laying around that opened said entrance. When he asked the older about it, Woojin just got very quiet and claimed to have found they key randomly in the streets.

Minho wasn’t stupid. Woojin obviously had some sort of past with The Under, but he wasn’t about to pry.  

“Neh Jisungie” he whispered again “What’s The Under like?”

Jisung didn’t tear his gaze from in front of him but sighed quietly in response.

“It’s a very dangerous place” Woojin answered for him, obviously hearing Minho’s question.

“Dangerous how?”

“It’s lawless down here.” Woojin explained “Like you think The Order is bad. The Under is led by a ruthless and cruel man who goes by the name Zico.” Woojin spat the last part out, almost like the name itself left a bad taste in his mouth. “Zico is……well…..let’s just say Zico is more often than naught the one pulling the trigger against your head.”

Minho gulped. He did not like Zico already.

“The Under are for the worst of the worst. Criminals. Murderers. Thief’s” Chan explained “They refuse The Order like the few of us, but unlike us who do it for the greater good, The Under exists only for anarchy.”

“If they had their way, The Under would destroy all of Spector just to make a statement” Woojin added.

Unknowingly, Minho began to fiddle with the locket that was now hanging around his neck feeling the anxiety setting in. He knew he should have thrown it away, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to do so. He felt drawn to the object and the memories it gave him, even if most of them were false.

Jisung noticed this and eyed the small pendent. “What’s that?” he asked.

Minho’s hand froze almost immediately and he let the locket go, hands falling to his sides. “Oh it’s nothing…..” He knew he should feel ashamed. After all, Hyunjae was their enemy. Why should he cherish something that was given to him by him?

But yet he did.

While Minho was trapped in his own thoughts, the others began chatting quietly. “We are getting close” Woojin warned. “Stay on your guard” he hissed “Everyone down here is either looking to rob you, or kill you.”

 

But of course Minho did not hear this, nor did he notice the flash of blonde rushing at him from the side. Jisung did, but it was too late. Suddenly Minho felt pain explode on his side as he got knocked sideways. Someone had just kicked him and his body went flying, hitting the cold hard wall behind him.

“Minho!”

Jisung’s words were drowned out as he groaned in pain.  His eyes shot opened and he looked up to see a strange blonde overlooking his slumped body, a fox like grin etched on his face. The stranger opened his palm to reveal a small golden object dangling from his hands and Minho’s heart sank.

 _His locket_.

“Finders Keepers” the boy sneered, his fox smile getting bigger and bigger.

“Hey!” Minho yelled, quickly standing up. “Give that back!”

The fox boy looked down at the locket, then turned back to Minho, eyes holding a mischievous glint to them. “Ooooo tempting…but I think I’ll pass. Think of this as payment for not killing you guys on the spot.” Despite his severe words, the fox like grin seemed to be permanent on his face and he gave Minho a cheeky wave before dashing off in a blinding speed.

Minho let out a small growl and shot up, chasing after him despite his members yelling at him to come back. He locked eyes with the strange blonde who noticed Minho following him and begun running faster, almost catching up to him.  The thief noticed this and gave Minho a playful look

“Alright” he could hear him say “You wanna play? Then let’s play pretty boy.” His voice was light but Minho could hear the homicidal tone to it “Let me welcome you to The Under.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I promise ya'll this is a Minsung story.  
> I know it seems confusing since I got Minho all up in Hyunjae's ass but I promise ya...its coming.


	14. Mini Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry

Hi STAYS!  
Long time no see.  
Lots happened since I last spoke to you all.  
I’ve been working hard on the next chapter, but I’m in the long stretch at uni and being a film major means I don’t have a lot of time right now, not to mention work.  
So I was working hard with the time I had.

But then Woojin.  
And now Wonho.  
Stray kids is one of my Ult groups, and Monsta X as well.  
I’m feeling broken. Empty. Numb and unfocused.  
Life fucking sucks.

So I’m sorry. I’m not quite sure when I’ll have the next chapter. I need to step back and heal a bit more. Don’t worry I’ll be back. Just be patient with me a little longer.

 

And to my fellow STAYS and Monbebes. If you need to talk. Cry. Vent. Idc I’ll be responding on tumblr the most. Same name and everything.

Please stay strong ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
-Smooches


	15. Unexpected Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya STAYS!  
> How we holding up?  
> Thanks for giving me that mini break of mine. I needed it. I've come to terms with whats happened and even though I'm heartbroken over Woojin I still feel at heart that Stray Kids will always be 9. 8 on stage, but 9 in family.  
> And because of that, I will still be writing Woojin in my fic.  
> He may not be in the group, but he is in the family!  
> Anyways this chapter took a lot out of me.  
> I hated everything about it.  
> I rewrote it 800 times, nothing sounded good and blah blah blah  
> By the end of it, there were someparts I still didn't feel good about, but other that I really liked!  
> So I hope you like!

Minho could still hear Jisung and the others yelling after him as he chased the mysterious thief down, but made no attempt to stop. His only focus was on the figure in front of him and him alone. His eyes were locked on their back as they continued to lead down a darkened path.

In hindsight, Minho knew that it was a wrong move in chasing after the thief. He was still a newbie when it came to fighting and he already could tell the thief in front of him was more than adapt at fighting than he was. He knew the stupid locket Hyunjae gave him was not worth endangering himself, but he didn’t care. Part of him wanted the locket back ...badly _._

Not to mention he was rather pissed off that this fox boy thought he was just some quick score. 

After running down another turn, Minho saw the blond tilt his head to the side slightly, locking eyes with him before a fox like grin appeared once again. Minho glared back and huffed in annoyance at his offhand, taunt. 

_“This guy hasn’t even broken a sweat yet”_

And it was true. Minho thought he, himself had amazing stamina. He may not have a lot of strength, but in just the few short weeks he was a part of SKZ, he could already outrun everyone in the group but Felix.

However, dealing with this thieving blond, Minho realized that he was actually getting tired. Meanwhile the thief didn’t seem to mind at all, and as if he could read Minho’s thoughts, the boy smirked backwards, pointing a finger at him. “Getting tired old man?”

Minho took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing and not sound so out of breath. “You…wish” he panted. _Dammit_.

“I’ll give you some credit though.” The annoying blond said again, ignoring his obvious attempt at hiding his fatigue “Not many can keep up with me.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Minho snapped back.

But Minho began to grow worried. How much longer did he have in him? They must have been running for at least 10 minutes now and the young thief ahead of him showed no signs of stopping.  Sweat began dripping from his forehead as the rounded another corner and his heart sank realizing he had another problem on his hand.

With every step, and every corner ran, he got further and further from the others.  And after the 20th turn made, he suddenly didn’t know which way he came from which spelt bad news for Minho. Especially when they are about to step foot in a supposed underground thug city.

He needed to regroup with the others… and fast.

Minho grit his teeth as his attention went back to the blond running ahead of him. If he couldn’t catch up to him, he was going to need to stop him in his tracks.

The runner quickly reached inside his pocket for anything that might help his situation. Anything that might help ensnare the thief in a trap. Just then his hand bumped up against a small, cold object in his pocket and his eyes blew wide open, remembering.  He pulled out the object and looked down at it. It was a miniature bomb that Hyunjin had given him just before they left for the Under

*flashback*

_Grabbing the last of his stuff, Minho closed the door behind him and turned to head back towards the meeting room. But before he could take a step farther, he felt an arm grab him, thrusting his body backwards. His eyes were met with Hyunjin’s small ones, and before Minho could ask anything he felt Hyunjin slip a few cold objects into his hand, closing it and shoving it back into his pocket._

_“They are small, but it packs a punch.” He mysteriously explained “But be careful….they react instantly when thrown against something so make sure you aren’t too close to the blast zone”_

_~~~~_

Minho stared down at the small object, a small plan forming in his head. His worried expression now changing into that of a smirk and he knew what he needed to do.

He just needed the perfect spot.

“You spacing out old man?” the boy called out again.

Minho looked up and locked eyes with the thief, his gaze unreadable “Nope. Just thinking!” he called back.

The two rounded another corner and that’s when Minho saw it. He had lead the two of them into a rather large clearing, with the only two exits begin that in which they came from and where they were heading. Not to mention lots, and lots and _lots_ of rocks.

This was his chance. A small opening, almost like a door with rocks overhead laid on the other side of the room. It was a perfect spot. And San’s only exit.

 Minho clutched the miniature bomb in his hand, readying his arm for the wind-up. If he was going to do this, then he needed to hit his mark first try.

_Just a little closer._

Once he got in range, he knew the time was now. Minho quickly threw the mini bomb as hard as he could, just over the opening, and like Hyunjin promised the bomb activated instantly, exploding the rocky wall and ceiling above. Rocks and boulders began to crumble down in large chunks, covering the opening. And before the blonde could slip through, a large chunk of ceiling fell over the opening, blocking his exit completely.

The thief seemed somewhat shocked at the turn of events, and Minho took this chance to stop and catch his breath as the room around them shook.

The boy slowly stood up from the ground, his eyes locking and staying with Minho’s the entire time.  He looked at him with annoyed expression on his face, but then a second later gave him a toothy grin as he placed his hand on the back on his neck.

 “You are just FULL of surprises aren’t you?” he tried teasing him with his lighthearted tone, but Minho wasn’t having any of it.

The blond didn’t seem to be making a break for the exit behind them so Minho took this chance to check him out further. He certainly had a baby face, but from closer inspection Minho realized he wasn’t much younger than himself. He had longer hair than him, strands covering his eyes somewhat, and hair bleached blond with his darker roots started to show. His face was narrow and sharp and Minho stood, rather amazed. _He really does look like Fox_.

The young thief let out a chuckle realizing Minho was checking him out and winked at him playfully “Like what you see pretty boy? I’m not one for old men, but for you I’ll make an exception.”

_Is he…Is he flirting with me?_

Minho rolled his eyes and scoffed “We are practically the same age so why are you calling me old man?!”

The blonde let out a light laugh, suddenly taking up stance, and preparing to fight. “You move just like one.”

“Do not!” he argued childishly.

The blond suddenly vanished from Minho’s sight before he could get another word out and it took his brain a few more seconds to realize. All of a sudden, he felt the boys presence behind him, like he suddenly appeared out of thin air and a quick, harsh punch to his back caused the older boy’s body to crumble to the ground. Minho winced in pain as he recovered, and rubbed the lower half of his back. He heard footsteps beside him and looked up to see the younger boy smiling at him with his fox like grin.

“Well, in your defense.” he said suddenly “Compared to me, everyone moves like an old man”

Minho bit his tongue and quickly shot himself back up, aiming a leg towards the boys head. The boy seemed unfazed and again vanished from Minho’s sight in a blur of smoke. His leg swung back around and landed on the ground without hitting anything. His brain began working in overdrive, trying to figure out just what the hell was happening, but before he could, another heavy impact hit him now in the side. Minho’s body staggered backwards a few steps and locked eyes with the rather playful blond who looked like fox, playing with its food.

_What exactly is going on here?_ He thought _“Why does it seem like he just isn’t there any-“_

“Confused?”

Minho snapped his head back to reality and looked at the thief who was now leaning on a rather large bolder that fell in the explosion. Minho looked at him with annoyance and puzzlement on his face.

When he didn’t answer, the blond tilted his head to one side, an almost shocked look on his face. “You really don’t know do you?” amazement in his voice

“Know what?” Minho snapped

But the blond seemed too preoccupied with his own grief to care about Minho’s annoyance. He dramatically threw himself on the rock in exasperation. “Just my luck! Out of all the powerhouses in your group I pick the newbie to play with.”

The boy began slapping himself playfully on the forehead “Stupid Stupid Stupid”

 

This rubbed Minho the wrong way and he felt anger rising in his throat. “You don’t know me” he spat “so don’t act like I’ve already lost this fight.”

“Ahh!” the blonde’s innocent face was almost comical as he looked back towards Minho, sliding off the rock. “But you see, you already have lost this fight!” he shook his head in mocked sadness “You don’t even know that you are fighting a Miracle and yet you still think you can come out on top?” he shrugged his shoulders loud and theatrically “Sad really.”

Minho’s eyes went huge. _A Miracle? He is a Miracle?_

That would make sense. His incredible endurance. Minho couldn’t come anywhere near him. And he swears the boy is vanishing from his eyesight every single time like he disappears into thin air.

Like he could read his thoughts, the blond looked back at him, but his expression wasn’t playful anymore. He was serious, gazing at Minho with a sense of disgust aimed at him. “Do you understand now? If you intend to fight me, _you’ll die_.”

Minho felt goosebumps on his skin as the thief’s words finally registered in his brain. This was bad. The Order? Fine. Mindless Agents? Cool. Even fighting Hyunjae was more ideal to him at this moment then fighting a super human powered battery cell with sociopathic tendencies.

His body screamed at him to run the other way, but he quickly swallowed the fear as best as he could, gulping loudly. He began remapping everything Jisung has been teaching him in the practice room as well as what his own instincts were telling him. He fell into his own stance, and tried to match the blonde thief’s immense intensity.

“Unfortunately for you,” Minho hissed “I recently made the stupid resolve to never quit so I won’t be leaving until I get what belongs to me”

And just like a switch, the blonde’s serious expression melted away into that of a sly grin.

“Your funeral.”

And then just like that, the thief vanished from Minho’s vision once again. But Minho expected this. He quickly lifted his arms up to the side of his face, baring himself where he hoped the Miracle was aiming. A swift punch to the gut made him realize however that he guessed wrong and his body bent over as he revolted spit onto the ground.

But it wasn’t over yet. It seemed his attacker was keen on kicking him while he was down as he felt the air around him shift again.  Minho spun around expecting a kick in his back, only to feel a hard stinging pain explode in his face as he was flung to the side, and hitting the rocky wall behind him.

Minho’s body crumpled to the floor, but he quickly recovered himself and stood back up facing his opponent. He could feel blood trickle down his face from where he was kicked but did his best to ignore it.

This was his new life. Blood, sweat, and dirt, and if he was going to fight Hyunjae and The Order, he was going to accept that and become stronger.

Minho tried to quickly scan the area around him, trying to think of a plan, but it seems that his opponent wouldn’t give him the chance as he vanished once more from Minho’s sight and suddenly appeared in front of him, knocking him squarely in his jaw, and sending him flying.

However it would seem he was not done yet, and before Minho’s brain could comprehend the pain from the first blow, the blond appeared overhead of him and kicked him hard in his stomach again. Minho’s body crash landed so hard into the ground the gravel below him crumbled, causing in indent in the floor.

He was getting his ass kicked and quickly needed to change the tides of this battle. His body erupted in a volcano of pain and as he rose, he let out a few ragged coughs, littering the ground below him in specks of blood.

_Alright. Now I’m pissed off_

His eyes latched onto the younger boys and he glared daggers into him as he shook himself. The younger boy gave a hearty laugh and turned around, his back facing Minho  “4 hits from me and you can still stand!” he whistled “I’m somewhat impresse-“

The boy’s words were cut off as Minho’s fist made contact with the side of his face, sending the lanky figure flying.

It took almost all of Minho’s strength to hit him with that amount of force but to his dismay, the blonde quickly recovered himself, landing on all fours nearby. Minho noticed a large bruise forming on the boy’s right cheek however and gave the boy a small smirk. Guess his hit did something after all.

“You were saying?” Minho’s voice was rough with pain but he still managed to smile as the thief felt the side of his face and took pride as he saw the boy wince in pain.

Minho’s small victory was short lived however, and he saw the blond practically growl at him launching himself forwards and towards him. He raised his arms just in time to block the boy’s right leg from hitting him right in the face, but the experienced fighter took advantage of Minho’s unprotected lower half and swung his other leg against Minho’s own.

Minho, acting on pure instincts, quickly jumped up, causing the boys kick to miss and latched his hand into the blonde’s hair, pulling back roughly in an attempt to distract him long enough. But the plan failed, as the younger boy took this opportunity and pushed Minho’s body with his own, propelling them both forward. His back landed with a dull thud on the ground below.  He gasped, needing a moment to breath, but the soft sound of unsheathing metal hit his ears and he knew he was in for it now.

Minho quickly reach at his side and whipped out his small dagger just in time to clash with the blonde’s curved short sword that seemed to appear out of nowhere and silently cursed at the pure size difference in their weapons.  Since he was still new in the fighting world, Minho was still not permitted his own weapon, like Jisung’s electronic knuckles, or Felix’s twin daggers. Hell he wasn’t even allowed his own gun yet like Hyunjin or Changbin. Something about learning how to fight without a weapon in case you don’t have one or some bull shit like that, but he silently cursed at all of them wishing to have one of those things in this very moment.

The fox boy smiled down at him, almost like he was enjoying the fight. He could feel added pressure as he was trying to overpower the elder, but Minho wasn’t having any of that and they both struggled to overpower the other.  Then an idea hit Minho and he looked up at him, quickly kicking the younger boy off of him.

This caught the younger boy by surprise and his body landed off near the wall. Both boys stood up, panting hard as neither took their eyes off each other.  

It was the other boy who broke first and gave Minho a smirk “Okay scratch that. I am mildly impressed now.”

“Speak for yourself” Minho spat, bracing himself for another round.

But to his confusion _-and annoyance_ the boy seemed uninterested in fighting at the moment, taking his chance to check Minho out closer, his eyes narrowing in slight excitement. “What’s your name?”

His question caught Minho off guard and he let out a puff of exasperation, clearly annoyed at the supposed bi-polar thief. _He wasn’t seriously asking for his name here and now?_

When Minho made no attempt to answer him, the younger boy motioned towards himself with a small smile “My name is San.” He said “Local resident of The Under.”

Minho scoffed, unable to keep silent .“Has anyone ever told you that you are crazy?” he asked.

San ignored his comment and motioned him again “Now tell me your name” he urged quickly.

He seemed so serious. _So sincere._

Minho glared at him, untrustworthy “None of your business” he snapped finally. .

Still unbothered, San winked at him “So spunky”  he teased “Look I don’t want to kill you.”

“Then don’t!” Minho harshly snapped back, relaxing his body slightly. He raised his hand to point towards his chest where his locket rested. “Return me what’s mine and I’ll walk away!”

Minho was so unbelievably pissed off by now and he knew that San could tell because the younger boy only smirked and dangled the locket between his fingers before giving him a side smirk. “Fine. Have it your way. You want this?” he motioned to the necklace “Then come and get it”

 

Minho launched himself forward with quick speed, but San expected this and did a quick side step. But Minho was quick on his feet and mocked the move, following the younger’s movements.

This seemed to surprise San for a split second, but he quickly recovered himself before Minho could take advantage of his confusion. Once again, San seemingly disappeared from his vision and he felt a kick in his back.

Minho felt his body impact with the ground but quickly recovered himself by pushing himself up by his hands. He spun around and kicked San hard in the face with his boot. But to his dismay, San grabbed hold of his boot and spun Minho back around so that his face was flushed against the younger boy’s chest. But before Minho could comprehend what San had planned, he felt a cold object pressed up against his cheek. Minho let out a loud gulp, knowing the feeling of a knife against skin too well now.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to kill me?” Minho challenged.

San let out a chuckle, bringing his lips to Minho’s ears as he caught his breath “I said didn’t, not that I wouldn’t” he growled. “Fun or not, I am a guard of The Under” the blond continued. “And you sir” he added with added pressure to the knife “are a trespasser.”

Minho struggled against the boy, ashamed that his strength was being over powered by someone younger than him. “I… ugh… we are here for help!” he exclaimed.

San’s grip on him held steady but the pressure of the knife soften slightly “Help?” he asked, genuinely intrigued. ”What does Bang Chan and his righteous group of good-doers need from us?”

“The Order” Minho began explaining through huffs “We stole a virus from them but we need someone by the name of Dowoon to help figure out what it does”

“Four-eyes?”

 “Chan said he lives down here with you all.” He continued to explain in desperation “We need to speak to him!”

_If I can get him on our side…._

San seemed to be processing Minho’s words for a brief moment and Minho used this chance to break himself free of San’s grip, throwing his body backwards in a jerking motion. He spun back around to find San standing still in the same spot, eyes glazing over like he was thinking of something far away.

He began mumbling something incoherently, and Minho strained his ears forward to hear what the younger boy was saying.

“….Maybe this time….”

Minho titled his head, trying to figure out what the boy was talking about, but before he could ask, he saw San’s serious frown quickly change back into an almost painful smile, shaking himself, as if tiding himself of whatever thought he had. He turned his gaze back onto Minho and just like that, the old San returned, a ghost of a sly smile on his face.

“Sorry beautiful” he chirped “Last time we trusted someone from up above, it ended up biting us in the ass.” He explained, pulling out his short sword and lowing himself towards the ground. “We WON’T make that mistake a second time!”

And he vanished.

The next thing Minho knew, he felt an excruciating sense of pain coming from his right cheek.

“Agh!” his hand flew to his face as he cradled his wound and fell to the ground. A sticky substance covered his hand and he knew he was bleeding. The pain was so sharp, so excoriatingly painful that it took Minho a second to realize San was still standing behind him, weapon in hand, staring deviously at him.

Acting on instincts alone, Minho pushed himself off the ground and away from the thief, hand still cradling his wound. He stared back at San who licked Minho’s blood off the sword, his homicidal aura spiking. He vanished again but this time Minho knew what to do, and quickly raised his arms, using his small dagger to bare the short sword before it swing down and sliced him again.

San pushed himself against Minho, the two boys matching their strengths.  

“Out of everyone” he suddenly said “you are one of the fastest I’ve faced.”

Minho grunted against his blade, weapons shaking as they both vied to over-power to other. San pushed his head towards Minho as he began to gain favor.  

“But now I’m going to have to show you REAL speed.”

Suddenly and without warning, San pushed Minho away, crouching low on the ground and launching his body forward. As fast as his body would allow it, Minho quickly side steps to the side, just barley managing to avoid a fatal slice of San’s sword. Minho grunted in pain as the weapon still managed a small slice in his side but stayed light on his feet as San quickly spun around, chasing after him.

Minho began running backwards, trying to avoid San’s barrage of swings. But he knew it was pointless.

With all that he was, Minho was nowhere near as strong or as fast as San was. If he didn’t think of something….and fast, he really was going to die.

And as if fate answered his calls, Minho tripped over an unseen rock behind him and his body stopped abruptly, landing on the ground. Nearly a second too late, he quickly rasied his dagger up, blocking San’s attack once again. The smaller crawled onto of the older boy, hovering over him as his sword threatened to cut his throat wide open.

_Shit Shit Shit_ he thought, struggling against his strength.  This was a different San than from before. Maybe earlier he was just toying with Minho, but everything about this San here and now was much more powerful. Much more dangerous.

_I need to think of something….and fast_

All of a sudden, like a gift from the gods, Minho spotted something passed the thief’s head and a plan began forming in his own head. He just needed to be smart about this.

In hopes to distract the homicidal thief, he quickly let out a hearty laugh, bluffing arrogance. 

 

San seemed to notice this change in him because he felt the knife being pushed against his throat harder now.

“What are you so smiley about eh?” he taunted.

Minho let out a small chuckle, all too aware of the knife at his throat. If he was going to do this, he needed to do it now. “Oh you know” he said “Just how I’m going to get my necklace back.”

Minho watched as San’s face contorted in a variety of emotions from confusion to annoyance and then finally settling on his ever famous fox smile. “Oh? And how do you plan on doing that? Running?”

“Nope.” Minho said, still smirking “I know now that I can’t ever outrun you”

“Then how do you plan on taking your necklace back?” there was a hint of uncertainty in the younger blonde’s eyes, as Minho’s confidence threw him off key. He slowly reached inside his pocket, feeling a familiar object, cold in his hands.

“Like this!” Without missing a beat, Minho ripped the locket hanging around San’s neck, pulling it off roughly. But before San could retaliate, he quickly threw another one of Hyunjin’s small bomb towards the ceiling, farther off and kicked San off of him, jerking him  right into the direct line of rocks that were now falling down.

The blond, for as fast as he was, couldn’t move out of the way fast enough and his body vanished under a large pile of rubble.

The roaring from the bomb devoured the room and Minho was left to sit there in an almost calm silence as he waiting for the noise to die down.  Eventually the rumbling stopped around him and he was left alone, a pile of rocks next to him where San had been.

Minho could barely believe what just happened. It actually worked. A stupid plan of his actually worked.  His body went numb from the pure adrenaline pumping through his veins, and he stayed completely still, as he stared at the damage he had caused.

 

“Minho!”

A familiar voice broke Minho out of his trance, and he widened his eyes as he recognized Jisung entering in earshot. He tilted his head over his shoulder just in time to see the young brunette bolt into view, Chan and Woojin in toe in from where he originally came from. They finally had caught up to him.  Minho gave the group a sheepish smile and a halfhearted wave, knowing he must have looked like crap from his fight. He saw the pure sight of relief on Jisung’s face before it settled back into an angry one, running up to him.

“You idiot!” the younger scolded, slapping Minho on the top of his head before offering a hand to help him up.

“I know I know” he mumbled.

“Do you?” Jisung challenged “because I’m started to think you really just are all beauty and no brains!” he rebuked glaring hard.

“Let me see you” Woojin said urgently, moving Jisung aside and cradling Minho’s face gently while observing him. Minho felt Woojin gently rub his thumb against the gash on his face that San had given him, and after a few tense moments he heard the elder sigh, removing his hands from his face.

“Well you don’t need stiches but I expect that pretty face of yours will now have a scar.”

“Good” Jisung grumbled “Maybe it will make him smarter…”

Minho felt a smile tug at his lips as he heard their stern, yet concerning tone. He nodded his thanks and turned his face to Chan, who was a bit slower in walking up to them. Minho was somewhat shocked to see him with such anger in his eyes, but he reminded himself that his anger was much warranted. Suddenly Minho felt very ashamed of himself. He ran off, he endangered the group, he was incredibly reckless and could have gotten himself killed. Not to mention almost ruining their plan in finding Dowoon.

 Of course Chan was going to be angry.

“Hyung I-“

Minho’s words were cut off as a sharp slap sounded through the room. It came so fast that it took Minho’s brain a few more seconds to register the stinging pain on his face. His eyes looked at both Jisung and Woojin, who gazes were unreadable as they looked the other way. His eyes then found Chans and noticed his hands were shaking as he clasped them on Minho’s shoulder, bowing his head just below his shoulders.

It felt like years had passed to Minho when his leader finally lifted his head back up and stared hard at him.

“I already deal with enough idiots who run around without thinking…don’t make me worry about you as well”

Minho gulped hard, his eyes widened slightly at the pure intensity Chan was giving him. He nodded slightly and mumbled a quick apology before breaking apart, noticing Woojin stepping closer to the rock pile in which San was now crumbled under. Minho felt his heart weigh down with even more guilt. It was small enough impact, and the rocks weren’t too big, but Minho didn’t know anymore.

He watched as Woojin grabbed San’s hand which was sticking out from a gap and felt for a pulse on his wrist. Minho waited in tense silence as the doctor did his checking.

“Is he?...” he was unable to finish. Part of him hoped the younger boy was still alive. Thief or not, he didn’t deserve to die

But to Minho’s relief the black haired doctor shook his head and stood back up. “Don’t worry. He isn’t dead. Just unconscious. It takes a lot more than some rocks to hurt San…trust me”

Minho stopped dead in his tracks. Did he hear that right?  How did Woojin know San’s name? He doesn’t remember saying it.

But before he could open his mouth and asked, the sound of voices and fast approaching footsteps hit Minho’s ears and he saw Woojin turn back to the group.  “But that is the least of our concerns. We need to get out of here and fast.”

“But what abou-“

Woojin shook his head “No time. The Under doesn’t take too kindly to those who attack their own. We need to hide and find another way to the city”

Minho felt a hand grab his and turned to see Jisung lock eyes with him. “Are you okay to run on your own?” he asked, quickly squeezing Minho’s hand in response. Minho just looked at the younger boys eyes and found himself lost for words….. _again_.

What was with this stupid idiot squirrel boy and his even stupider pretty eyes and why was he making Minho’s brain stop half the time?

After another squeeze Minho mentally shook himself free and shook his head in response. “I can do it.”

But before any of them could take a step towards the door, there was a loud explosion behind them. Minho turned his head to see the other opening that he had blocked to keep San trapped had been blown free. Bodies began to pile out, each holding guns, running towards them. “There!” one voice yelled “They are over there!”

“Quickly then!” Woojin snapped.

They began to sprint towards the back entrance, Minho wincing as he felt the injuries from his fight scream at him. They were almost there… _just a little closer._

Just then, from the shadows, a lone figure stood tall and still. They drew their weapon, a single longbow and knocked it with a singular arrow.

 “Not so fast intruders!” the figure called out.

The arrow flew over their heads and with a drop of his stomach he realized where it was aiming. His eyes then fell down to Woojin’s back, knowing that the elder was in trouble being at the front of the pack. He froze in his tracks, eyes wide with fear.

_They are going to explode the ceiling right above the entrance like I did with San…._

 “Woojin!” Minho screamed

The arrow hit its mark and the way they came was suddenly in an explosion of dust and rocks. This impact was 10 times the size of Hyunjin’s bombs. The whole room was shaking and he couldn’t hear anything over the sound of roaring. Gravel and large chunks of rock started to fall all around them and he unintentionally grabbed Jisung’s hand in fear.  Both Woojin and Chan seemed just as shocked and confused by the sudden attack and to his dismay, didn’t see the large chunk of rock heading straight down for Woojin.

Minho’s body went into overdrive and pushed himself forward letting go of Jisung’s hand.

_If he gets hit by that…_

Chan seemed to notice this as well.

“Wooj!”

Being the closest to the young doctor, Chan quickly pulled back on Woojin’s sleeve, yanking him backwards with all his strength. Woojin’s body was flung back towards them and out of immediate danger, but the action of pulling Woojin back as hard as he did caused Chan’s body to propel forward.

Minho could only watch in terror as a large piece of rock fell down, hitting Chan on the head. His body slumped to the ground instantly and his heart froze he watched more rocks falling overhead.

“Hyung!” Jisung screamed

Woojin recovered himself quickly and turned back around, horror written as clear as day on his face “Channie!”

Woojin sprung himself forward and grabbed a hold of Chan’s limp body, pulling him out from the cross fire.  But before Minho could breathe a sigh of relief, both of their bodies were lost in a cloud of dust and smoke.

For a few brief moments, no one moved. The room still shook, but it was getting quieter and quieter. Men dressed in green suits began to surround them but made no moves.

The perpetrator who shot the exploding arrow stood by their only exit now.

As the dust settled, Minho quickly scanned the area for two friends and felt his blood run cold when he couldn’t locate them. Jisung was beside him, frozen stiff with his own terror and Minho latched his hand onto his again, trying to both find strength and to give it.

After what felt like too long, his eyes finally landed on Woojin’s large frame sitting on the ground. Minho heart lurched as he then saw the elder boy cradling the body of their dear leader.

Both Jisung and Minho sprang forward, landing besides a rather freaked out Woojin whose eyes were wide with fear. The elder lifted his head when he felt Minho’s presence and locked eyes, tears threatening to spill down his face.

“M-Minho!” he cried “Chan! He…He….the boulder….it hit his head...” Woojin was full on sobbing now. He was inconsolable and Minho found himself quickly and quietly stroking his hand in comfort as Jisung checked Chan for a pulse.

Minho didn’t tear his gaze from Jisung’s as the younger’s gaze kept searching and searching. Finally after a few more tense moments he let out a loud, sigh of relief. “The pulse is weak, but it’s there. He is alive.”

Minho watched as Woojin looked down at the unconscious blond and cried into his shoulder with relief. “We are okay Channie.” He mumbled inchoately, rocking his body back and forth.

“We are okay”

Movement in the corner of his eye caught Minho’s attention and he knew they were far from okay at this moment. The sound of footsteps drawing near snapped his body in action and he slowly rose from where he was knelt on the ground, standing protectively over the three of them as Jisung took care of their hyungs.

It was the figure with the longbow. He appeared from the dust, his face covered by a dark hood, and said nothing, but stood very still as the two faced each other.  He had a silently deadly aura much like Hyunjae’s and Minho gulped, his body still screaming from his last fight. The figure took a step closer to them, causing Minho to snap back and focus at the moment on hand.

“Not a step closer” he growled, blocking the figure’s view of his members.

The rather tall figure stopped a few yards away from the group. He still said nothing, but turned his head slightly to look at the pile of rubble that San’s body laid under and quickly snapped his head back at Minho a few moments later, his dangerous aura spiking suddenly.

“What are you doing here?” the voice was dark and menacing.

Minho raised a hand in the air to show a sign of peace. If Chan was out of commission and Woojin wasn’t in good state then he would be the one to negotiate. He is the next oldest after all. “We come from up above.” He started “We mean no harm, and only wish to find someone who lives in The Under-”

The figure interrupted him with a scoffed and motioned towards San’s unconscious body as fellow soldiers began to dig his body out from the rubble “You claim to be in peace and yet you do this to one of our own?!”

“In my defense” Minho disputed back “He started it.”

“Enough!” the figure yelled with a wave of his bow. “You!” he pointed to a nearby solider. “Take San and him-“he motioned to Chan’s body, still unconscious in Woojin’s arms “to the Healing Quarters!”

“Sir?” the soldier asked tentatively “Are you sure we should be bringing them-“

The solider was cut off as the ordering figure quickly cut his chest wide open with the sharp end of his bow. The solider let out a scream of pain and slumped to the floor. His body was quickly picked up by another solider who stood there awaiting the rest of his orders “Have Yunho check them both out.” He continued “And you-“he motioned towards the rest of them “you all are coming with me! The boss will want to know that we have SKZ rats’ scurrying in our home.”

Minho gulped. This was not going according to plan at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. My ATINY is showing.  
> Anyways I was real excited to include ATEEZ in this AU and I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for them!  
> A always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated! <3


	16. Woojin's past

 

Their walk was _…interesting_ or so to speak.

The tall masked guard- _Emo Legolas_ as Jisung referred to him as pulled Woojin up roughly, ripping Chan’s unconscious body from him, and handling him over to one of the soldiers standing nearby. 

Then suddenly he quickly spun back around and pushed them all forward, soldiers taking up on either sides, surrounding them. Minho quietly started to move forward quickly fell in pace with Jisung who was supporting a somewhat injured Woojin.

It was all rather quiet.

There was an immense amount of tension fluttering through the group, most of it coming from the tall archer in front of them, but Minho took this chance to size the man up and down, taking note of his overall aura.

The boy was rather tall from what he could tell but he still wore his mask perfectly, obscuring Minho’s vision of his real face.  He eyed the guards’ weapon, a large bow strapped perfectly against his back and noticed the arrows knocking up against his thigh every time he took a step.  Even from this distance Minho could see the calloused hands, worn from an obvious tremendous strain.

_This guy was dangerous._

Eventually Minho saw a sliding glass door come into view, which stuck out like a sore thumb in this rocky terrain. Emo Legolas didn’t even hesitate before slamming the door wide open bowing his head to the guards that stood by. One by one, they followed him through and Minho’s jaw slung open as he was met with something he didn’t think he would see.

A beautiful underground garden paradise.

Small fractions of a river ran through the wide clearing that was hollowed out with various plants in-between each of them. Minho noticed people working out in these fields, carrying wicker baskets full of plants and heading into various white tents.

It seemed oddly domestic and peaceful despite their rude welcome they had received. 

Woojin, who was still somewhat quiet must have noticed Minho’s confused expression because he gave a small side smile, looking out to the scenery in front of him. “It’s their herbal garden” he explained. “This is The Under’s Healing Quarters. They use this garden for the medicinal herbs” he continued to explain, looking around. “Growing plants underground isn’t ideal without sunlight but they get by with what they have.”

Emo Legolas soon stopped them, halting in front of a nearby tent. His mouth seemed to be moving and Minho only assumed he was barking some sort of orders at the soldier’s carrying Chan and San’s bodies because he then saw both rush inside the tent.

Minho watched as the guard carrying Chan’s body disappeared behind the closed flaps and felt his stomach churn with unease.

“Let me stay!” Woojin suddenly rushed forward. Minho turned his head and saw the elder boys gaze was also locked on the closed entrance, wide with worry.  He rushed forward, but before he could make it in, a gun appeared near his head and he was pushed backwards.

“Not on your life” the guard at the door growled, blocking the entrance with his body.

In the corner of his eye Minho noticed Emo-Legolas - _Damn you Jisung_ stop the solider who was carrying San’s body and saw him gently wiped the dirt off from the unconscious boy’s face. He before softly, saying something quietly, but Minho couldn’t quite catch it and in the blink of an eye it was over and he sent the guard away.

Once San’s body disappeared behind closed doors the tall guard clenched his fists tight and turned back around. He ripped off his hood in a sudden fit of rage, and Minho couldn’t help but gape his mouth open slightly. He was strikingly handsome-quite possibly the handsomest person he had ever seen….and that was saying something since he hung around Hyunjin and Felix. Despite his intense aura, the man didn’t seem much older than himself, if anything they were the same age.  He had jet black hair that fell just below his ears, a sharp jawline and proud eyes.

Minho was quite possibly intimidated by him now…. in more ways than one.

“So which one of you did that to San?” the beautiful man questioned, glaring at them with an intense rage.

All three of them stayed silent. Jisung was standing next to Minho, who was as tense as a board. Meanwhile Woojin was off to the side, seemingly uninterested in the guards rage as he was still trying to look for Chan’s body inside the tent.

Minho felt eyes on him and he turned his head around to lock eyes with Jisung. He stared at Minho with such an intense gaze. It was stern and full of warning. Minho knew what he was trying to say- _Don’t admit to it or he will kill you_. Minho gazed back at him, a feeling of defiance rising in him. “ _If I don’t say it was me, you or Woojin might get hurt….”_ he glared back.

When no one answered him, the bowman seemed to growl and stomp his way towards them, taking turns staring down the three of them individually. As Minho guessed it, the beautiful man seemed to take an interest in Jisung and Minho felt his body react on instinct. When his eyes rested on younger, they lingered a bit too long for Minho’s own comfort and he began to grow fearful that the fiery guardsman was going to attack.

As he opened his mouth, he reached for Jisung, but before he could touch him, Minho found himself quickly shoving his way in-between them.

“I did it. It was my fault.” Minho announced “He stole something from me and I fought for it back. They have nothing to do with.” he said with a wave behind him.

The black haired boy’s gaze was full of rage, now all directed at him, and the air around suddenly swirling with tension.

…..

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now” he suddenly growled out.

As if taking his statement as a silent signal, guards began to surround them, weapons poised and ready to strike. Minho wanted to hide, to apologize, but he knew that with Chan out, he was representing their group.

This was not a time to appear weak.

Minho dug down deep for an ounce of courage and he found himself staring back at the boy without blinking, trying to match his serious gaze evenly as if challenging him to a silent duel.

But Woojin seemed to finally wake up from his worry for Chan, for he pushed his way in between the two of them, separating them.

“Seonghwa if you so much as touch him you’ll have to answer to me!” the elder snapped.

_Seonghwa?_

The beautiful boy in question seemed to respond to this name and turned his attention away from Minho to then stare directly at his Woojin, a flash of anger and hatred passing through his eyes as he had his stare down.

“ _You_ ” Seonghwa practically spat “Don’t think for one minute that you have any sort of authority down here anymore….Woojin” he growled

_Alright….what the FUCK is going on?_

Minho’s eyes snapped to Jisung who stayed quiet in hopes for answers, but saw that Jisung’s face was just as lost as his, eyes wide as he looked at the two boys.

 Seonghwa whistled suddenly, breaking his stare down and Minho watched as solider rushed to his side.

“You!” he barked, pointing towards the nearest solider “Inform the boss that we have guests!”

“Sir!”

He turned towards two guards on his other side “You two keep an eye out on Chan getting medical help right now. Inform me right away when he awakes!”

“Sir!”

“The rest of you!” he growled while looking at them. “Go back outside and make sure The Order didn’t hear any of those explosions! We already have surface rats in our midst, the last thing we want are Order dogs sniffing around!”

“Sir Yes Sir!”

As the remaining soldiers disappeared from view, Minho heard Woojin let out a muttered breath, crossing his arms in annoyance. Seonghwa made no notice of this and motioned for them to continue down the path.

“Follow me”

 After a few more moments Seonghwa led them to another nearby opening, this one much larger and wider than the others. One by one the stepped through the entrance and the view Minho found himself with took the air right out of him.

They found themselves standing on a rather large cliff, the party overlooking a magnificent city in the far distance. Lights erupted from each side of the city reflecting off their rock encasement. It truly was a city underground. Even from the overlook far away, Minho could hear the city bussing with people. It was almost like a mini Spector underground.  It was all amazing.

“It’s….. Beautiful” Minho ghosted out, eyes still wide with awe.

“We try” a voice responded nearby.

Minho’s and Jisung head snapped over at the source of the new voice while both Seonghwa and Woojin remained unaffected.  As he looked over, Minho was met with a somewhat taller male with ash brown hair that was spiked out in all different directions. He wore a rather worn down jean jacket and white shirt to match, but his face was what gained Minho’s attention. A large scar cross his face starting from the eye and ending at the corner of his lip. His eyes were sharp and piercing and Minho felt like he was being choked just from being looked at. Like he knew what Minho was feeling, the Stanger smiled slyly, making steps towards them. Minho saw movement behind the stranger and saw a shorter red hair by following behind much more slowly.

“Helloooooo my little stray rats!” the spikey haired man yelled out almost jubilantly, stopping in front of the party and clapping his hands together in excitement. “As leader, I feel the need to welcome you to my empire, despite the fact that most of you have been here before.”

He voiced lowered near the end and Minho watched as his sharp eyes slip towards Woojin who still refused to acknowledge the newcomer. After a few more moments, the elder seemingly licked his lips as he stared at the young doctor but he quickly tore his gaze away and turned his attention to Jisung who had found his way next to Minho.

“Long time no see Squirrely! Made any deals lately?” There was something dark in his voice, nearly hidden by the playfulness in it, like his words meant something darker, and he quickly felt Jisung tense up beside him, body trembling slightly.

Minho suddenly decided he didn’t like this guy anymore.

“Zico.” The younger hissed in sudden rage. Minho’s eyes widened at the name and turned back towards the spikey haired individual with widened eyes.

So this was Zico. Leader of The Under and ruthless killer as Woojin put it.

The red haired boy standing off nearby made his way past the boisterous man, and walked up to Seonghwa who seemed to be waiting for him. A quick silent exchange of words were made between the two boys before the Minho caught the eye of the red haired boy and saw a flash of anger pass through them. He then turned towards Zico, face grim.

“Looks like they snuck in through the south entrance” he reported “Seonghwa apprehended them after they brutally attacked San.”

Minho let out an annoyed groaned knowing it was his turn to speak “How many times do I have to say it?” he complained, starring at the 3 men defiantly “He started it! He stole something from me, and I was only getting it back!”

Seonghwa glared daggers at him but saw that Zico only whistled, eyes narrowing him down in curiosity “So you are the one that did a number on our Sannie……” he paused and checked Minho up and down before ending it with a wink at him “Impressive”

“Sir” the red haired boy spoke out, displeased with the compliments “With all due respect, he could have seriously hurt San. Are we not going to punish the intrud-“

Zico raised a single hand up in the air, silencing the boy without a single glance.

“Quiet Hongjoong. If you are going to be in charge one day then you need to know some fundamental tips. First, you need to learn when to make deals and secondly you need to know when-” he gave Minho a sly smirk “- to compliment the enemy”

The red haired man-Hongjoong, didn’t seem to argue but gave Minho one last look of anger causing Minho to silently gulp with unease. He has a feeling he hasn’t heard the last from them on this matter.

“You” Zico directed towards him, snapping Minho back to the conversation “What’s your name?”

Minho breathed in harshly, trying to gain some more confidence and eyed Zico as evenly as he could “….Minho”

“Sooo Minho…” he began walking forward until he was mere steps away “What are a bunch of rebel rats doing in my underground empire?” he hissed playfully.

“We need to speak to Dowoon, Zico.” Jisung interrupted, pushing his way through and separating them.

Zico’s gaze remained unchanged as he continued to eye Minho down. Minho himself felt uneasy at the older man’s piercing gaze. He found it harder and harder to breathe and felt like Zico was sucking the air out from him just from one single gaze. Zico seemed to know it too because as Minho’s breath began to get harder, his smirk got wider…almost wicked. After what felt like years, he finally released Minho from his prison gaze and like a rush of water breaking through, Minho suddenly felt the sweet taste of air again.

He watched as Zico took a few steps back and looked at Jisung, a smirk still gracing his face. “Dowoon? What business do you have with my boy?”

“None of your business” Jisung hissed.

Zico chuckled darkly at Jisung’s reaction and fixed the younger with a taunting smile “Oh I do love that feistiness of yours Squirrely. You sure we can’t make another deal?” But Jisung ignored the obvious taunt and pushed his way forward until he was chest to chest with Zico, challenge in his eyes “Let us speak to him.”

But Zico didn’t back down and he just pushed back, eyes wide with anticipation “And what if I say no?”

“Zico” a new voice said, interjecting in the conversation “Let us see him.”

Zico’s eyes narrowed slightly as he forgot all about Jisung’s existence before turning towards the source.

 “Woojin. I almost forgot you were there”

His voice was so sweet, yet so dark. Minho could hear the quiet strain in his voice and the slight tremble of his body as he looked at Woojin. Almost like the presence of the boy made him excited. Minho suddenly felt very afraid at that moment for his hyung.

“Quit the act Zico,” Woojin growled again, not backing down “You know why we are here. You know we stole a virus from The Order. You’ve got your spies all up above ground.  Why even act shocked at this point?”

Zico’s face didn’t change but he stayed silent for a few more moments before ripping his body away from the tense stare down, breaking character “Ahh Woojin, you were always the smartest of my boys….it’s a shame you left.”

Woojin ignored him and continued to stare Zico down, all humor spent from his gaze. “So are you going to let us see him or not?”

Minho found himself watching Zico’s reaction closely, but was unable to ascertain anything from it. Zico seemed to ponder this question seriously walking away towards the cliff again.

“Annnnd if I do let you speak to him….you’ve yet to tell me what I will receive in return.

“What is it you want?” Woojin asked simply.

“You” he revealed “more specifically a chat. You want to talk to Dowoon? Well I want to chat with you. Sound simple enough?”

“Hyung!” Jisung hissed quietly

But before he could get anything else out, Woojin stopped him by placing a comforting hand on the younger boy’s shoulder without taking his gaze from Zico “It’s okay Jisungie….I’ll be fine. It’s not my first time dealing with him.”

“So then we have a deal?” Zico was almost comical at the big smile he gave the party, and it all gave Minho chills over his body. There was something about Zico that he really didn’t like.

“It’s a deal.” Woojin confirmed “But first we talk to Dowoon” he continued, looking Zico straight in the eye with a hard expression. “With Chan unconscious, I’m the next best person to talk to Dowoon about this.”

Zico nodded, waving a single hand in disinterest “That’s fine. I want Chan awake for when we talk anyways. Those hero types always gets super-heated when someone is in trouble…. and you always were a soft spot for him.”

Zico double meaning threat hit their ears and Jisung couldn’t help but let a growl slip out. But if he heard it, he made no notion towards it and motioned towards Hongjoong who was with Seonghwa off to the sides.

“Hongjoong. Show them to our friend would you?” he chided causally “And afterwards, show them to where they will be staying for the night.”

“No need” Jisung hissed “We will get our information and leave _tonight.”_

Zico’s smile grew even wider as he turned back to Jisung, eyes glowing “I thought you were smarter than that Squirrely. Even if your precious leader wakes up in the next few hours, no one dares to sneak in the tunnels after dark. No one knows that kind of monsters that can be crawling around…” He turned his back towards the group, heading towards the stairs that lead down to the city “Trust me…if you want to live… you’ll stay here for the night.”

And without another word Zico disappeared from site, leaving the party with Zico’s two lackeys nearby. As Minho turned around he found both Seonghwa and Hongjoong glaring at him specifically and he suddenly felt very awkward in this situation. None of them spoke.

Thankfully Woojin finally broke the tension rising as he made his way at the front of the packed, looking at the two nearby. They switched their attention on Woojin but still seemed intent on silence. The 3 individuals seemed to have a silent conversation pass between them all as they had their standoff. Finally Woojin sighed “You heard Zico. Is Dowoon still in the same place?”

Seonghwa let out a snarl in defiance, taking stance “If you think you can just walk around here ag-“

“Seonghwa.” Hongjoong interrupted “Stand down. Woojin is right. Orders are orders.”

Hongjoong’s voice was quiet, but Minho noted something bolder in it, almost commanding like.  He was then shocked to see Seonghwa immediately shut up and returned to a normal stance.  He still was harboring a look of anger and resentment on his face, but Minho was convinced the man could do anything but.

“Have it your way” he growled quietly, obviously only trying to talk to the other boy. “But when this is all over, I’m going to avenge San.”

And with that, Seonghwa briskly turned around, stomping his way back towards the medical tents and leaving the party with Hongjoong. The red haired boy watched Seonghwa leave, a soft, sad smile on his face and Minho could tell right away how fond the boy was of the tall Archer.

Seemingly feeling Minho’s gaze, Hongjoong turned back around, eyes passing over Minho’s before latching onto Woojin’s. He motioned with his head to follow him and the group began walking down the same steps Zico did a few minute prior.

With Zico’s presence now gone, Minho felt his body finally giving way to wobbling and he could feel his anxiety starting to pick back up. Jisung must have to because he stuck even closer to Minho’s side than before, arms brushing against each other as they walked. Minho found himself suddenly very grateful for the younger once again for his acute senses in situations like this.

Woojin was a few steps ahead of them, having a small conversation with Hongjoong. Minho strained his ears forward, trying to hear better at what was being said.

“Seonghwa hasn’t changed much...” Woojin mused, almost to himself.

“He has to be like that” Hongjoong responded quietly, almost sad like “It’s the only way he knows how to protect us.”

“And San?” Woojin challenged “He wasn’t always a homicidal psycho…. _he almost killed Minho_ ” he warned.

Hongjoong’s body froze and Minho watched as his body tensed up, stopping halfway down the steps. Finally the red haired boy let out a long, painful sigh and turned his head until it was halfway looking at a rather shocked Minho.

“As leader of them….on behalf of Seonghwa, I am sorry for his abrupt attitude. All I can say is that he has good intentions…..as for San…well I am truly sorry about San…” he apologized “He used to know better….”

Minho’s eyes widened and he found he was lost for words at the unexpected apology. He didn’t think this guy owed him any sort of apology,

Jisung snorted in disbelief before Minho could continue to stare at him like a dumb-ass. “I never heard of a thief knowing better. Certainly never apologizing for it.”

Hongjoong eyes flashed towards Jisung, a look of contempt on his face. “Prior to contrary belief, we weren’t always thieves.”

Jisung laughed humorlessly “Yeah sure. The Under has always been fille-“

“Jisung” Woojin interrupted “He is telling the truth.” He said “The Under might be filled with thieves and murders, but Hongjoong, Seonghwa and yes _even San_ weren’t always like that.”

Jisung bit his lip, hiding his retort as he looked at his hyung. His eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to stare Hongjoong down, but eventually bowed his head in apology.

“Hyung” Minho interjected, trying to take some of the heat off of his friend “Is now a good time to ask you about how connections here? I mean you called San and Seonghwa by name….”

Woojin stared sadly back at Minho and nodded quickly as he motioned for Hongjoong to continue down the steps.  The 4 began walking slowly down, edging closer to the city limits. Woojin seemed to be contemplating his next words carefully because he didn’t say anything for a few more moments.

“I was born and raised here in The Under”

Jisung nodded next to him, unsurprised. ‘That much I gathered.”

Woojin let out another long sigh. “I was told both my parents were citizens of Spector and that they never wanted a child, but were stuck with me.….” he paused, gulping loudly “They found me as a baby floating in the sewers,  and on deaths door…. “Woojin trailed off, like the painful memory was haunting him right then and there.

“The doctors here took me in….taught me how to heal others….how to fight…..and for a time… I was happy.”

His voice wobbled slightly, like he was trying hard not to cry. Minho found himself softening at seeing the elder boy so vulnerable. “What happened? Why did you leave?” he asked gently.

“Zico happened” he almost hissed out. “Zico had always been brash and a little deviant. The Under back then was not as it is now. Back then we were a safe haven away from The Order. Filled with refuges and the forgotten ones…we lived our lives in peace.  But 7 years ago we found ourselves leaderless after a scuffle with The Order and he suddenly rose to power, letting out his true intentions. He began to invite thugs, and thieves, and murders into our city….making shady deals under the table and hiding secrets from the city.” 

“By this time, I had become the head doctor here… I was still very young, but Zico relayed on me more than he relied on most of his officers. I… I got him drugs…and other things… that he claimed he needed for the good of the city and I could do nothing but comply because I was scared. And he was my leader.”

Woojin gave a wave toward Hongjoong, not tearing his gaze from in front of him.

“It was 6 years ago when I found Hongjoong and the others….I was doing a morning patrol with Zico when we came across 8 boys, barley younger than me huddled in the dark. They were all nearly frozen to death and so we took them in and nursed them back to health.” He turned his head to look back at Minho, eyes glaze over in the past memory. “You asked how I knew them…..this is how. “

“He saved us all from death” Hongjoong mused quietly.

 Woojin turned his head back around and continued “I grew close to the 8 of them. Even taught one of them about medicine….he is just as good as me….We ate together, slept together…we took care of each other. I began to feel hopeful. Hopeful that life wasn’t as bad as I made it seem. I thought things with Zico might get better…but they never did. If anything…Zico’s homicidal tendencies got worse over time. And then the incident 5 years ago……” He paused, trying to figure out his next set of words.

Jisung looked off to the side as he knew what Woojin was referring to. “After The Order killed our brothers…when we brought Dowoon to hide down here…”

Woojin nodded, reaching his hand back slightly to comfort the younger. “I still remember seeing the lot of you bringing Dowoon down here…Seeing those who lived- _truly lived_ above ground. I was everything jealous. Jealous because I wanted to escape too. Escape my hell that was down here.” He explained with a twinge of guilt ridden in it.  “I never introduced myself though because I knew Zico would question my loyalty to the cause and so I stayed to the shadows….or at least tried…”

“So what changed?”

This entire time during Woojin’s explanation, Hongjoong has stayed quiet and off to the side. But now the red haired boy was interjecting himself in the explanation as Minho saw him look at Woojin with hurt curiosity on his face.

_He must not know the full extent of Woojin’s defection from The Under either._

Woojin let out a long sigh and stared up at the glittering rock ceiling, remimising old memories’. “In the first year Dowoon came to live with us, Chan continued his visits down here alone.”

“W-what?” Jisung gasped out, obviously having no clue. Woojin gave him a sad smile, nodding.

“He was worried about taking over Sungjin’s mission and being in charge of the group so he would often ask Dowoon for advice….He never told you guys because he knew you would worry. But Zico allowed him to come down here periodically to visit with Dowoon. Him and only him.”

“At first, I did my best to ignore Chan. But he was ever so interesting.” Woojin explained with a pink tint to his cheeks “One day I seemed to catch his attention and it was like he knew what was wrong with my heart almost immediately…..” He trailed off, looking back down towards the floor.  “With every visit to Dowoon, Chan would also begin visiting me and our talks were like a breath of fresh air in this stuffy underground and I began to yearn for his world above. I began to believe in his mission that he wanted to achieve. I believed in _him_ which was more than I can say about Zico….”

“So you left….” Minho breathed out, empathetic towards his feelings.

Woojin nodded, casting him a side glance. “One day Chan came by my tent and told me that it was going to be his last visit down here….I got scared because Chan made the pain go away in my heart from living in this underground hell….I thought if he left…I would go back to being sad….. so… I asked him if he needed a doctor above ground….and the rest is history.”

Jisung nodded, finally understanding “That’s why Chan brought you home randomly one day claiming to find you on the streets…”

Woojin dipped his head towards the younger but turned back to face Hongjoong who had gotten rather quiet in the last few minutes. “My only regret is that I didn’t take you and the others with me Hongjoong. You, Seonghwa, San, Yunho, …..all of you….” He placed a strong hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder in an attempt to bargain with him. “I wanted so badly to come down here and whisk you away from the evil that is Zico….but I knew being a defector was a death sentence…and I thought it was unfair to you all to ask you of the same sentence….”

But with a heavy heart, Minho watched as Hongjoong softly slap Woojin’s hand away, rejecting his comfort. “We would have done it you know” he muttered bitterly “We would have left with you…..to us, you were our family…never Zico….you only had to ask…”

Woojin recoiled at his words slightly but pain and understanding was clear in his eyes.

“Now it’s too late” he continued angrily, causing Minho to cock his head to the side in confusion.

“Why is that?” he asked innocently. Hongjoong turned his head to the side and gave Minho a sad and frustrated look. “When Woojin hyung left us, Zico told everyone blatant lies about him and while I and a few others knew the real Woojin hyung would never do what Zico said he did, some of them gave into their pain and hurt. They began to only trust in Zico, becoming exactly what Zico wanted them to. Thieves and murders.” Hongjoong’s eyes narrowed to the cut on Minho’s cheek “San being one of them.”

Hongjoong turned back around and let his shoulders drop in exhaustion “The other people and soldiers aside, I won’t ever leave without all 7 of them and not all 7 of them want to leave Zico….”

“Brainwashing….” Woojin mused.

But Hongjoong shook his head “No brainwashing….just fear and pain…. That’s how he controls them. And even now, I am considered Zico’s right hand man, but only so that I can protect them from _him.”_

“That’s…..” Jisung started “..very admirable of you….”

Minho nodded in agreement and felt his heart going out to the red haired boy in front of him _. He must really love his members._

Hongjoong shook his body after hearing Jisung’s compliment and gave the group a sad smile “Let’s just hope it doesn’t bite me in the ass late on. Meanwhile, you all have someone to talk to.”

Through Woojin’s whole explanation, Minho hadn’t even realized that they had made it down the steps and into the outer city limits.  Hongjoong led them to a small blacked out hut off on its own in the corner. He walked up to the rusty door, knocking twice before stepping back to allow the door to swing open. On the other side of the door stood a man, few years older than himself with dark brown hair and big round glasses that sat on his face. He had a rather soft and round face that almost reminded Minho of Jisung’s.

The boy in question looked down at Hongjoong with a soft smile before moving down towards Woojin, Minho and then finally resting on Jisung’s big round eyes. His smile dropped immediately and was replaced with that of shocked amazement.  He moved slowly out the door, keeping his eyes locked on Jisung who seemed to be frozen in spot. Minho caught tears in the older man’s eyes and suddenly and without warning, launched himself forward, latching onto the youngest.

Hongjoong took this time and quietly muttered to Woojin “I’ll take my leave now. Call me when you are done. And if Chan wakes up while you are still here…I’ll send him over here.”

Woojin nodded once, muttering his sincerity to the younger boy as he left.

“Jisung! Oh Jisung! Is it really you?”

Jisung seemed frozen. Minho caught sight of his face over the man’s shoulders and saw with slightly armament, the younger trying hard to not cry. He bit his quivering lip and threw his face into the older boys’ neck. “D-Dowoon!” he hiccuped.

“I’ve missed you little buddy!” Dowoon choked out, pulling away slightly while still keeping arms attacked to Jisung’s back.  Jisung looked back at the older boy, giving him a wide toothy grin. “I’ve missed you too!” Minho’s heart swelled at seeing Jisung happy for once. He deserves it.

“Is Changbin or Seungmin here too?” Dowoon asked looking around. Jisung shook his head, a smile still gracing his face. “They are back at the hideout. Chan is here too but something happened and he is at the hospital.”

“The hospital?” Dowoon looked up at Woojin who only shook his head in response. “He got hit in the head with a rock… Yunho is looking at him now.”

At this, Dowoon closed his eyes and sighed in relief. “Good. That boy isn’t allowed to die.”

“Agreed” Woojin said, taking Dowoon’s extended hand in greeting. Dowoon began to slowly stand up with Jisung still in his embrace, who was shaking slightly as he cried. Minho’s’ eyes softened at the younger boy who was covering his face in the older man’s chest as he cried. He couldn’t help but think back to the loud mouth brat he first met and how that boy was nothing but a facade to the real Jisung in front of him.

“And who is this?”

Dowoon’s question caught Minho off guard and he found the older man looking down at him with soft, warm eyes. Minho suddenly found himself felling shy and unable to look Dowoon in the eyes. “M-My name is Lee Minho.”

“He is the newest addition” Woojin explained with a stone of pride in his voice.

Dowoon took his free hand and latched it onto Minho’s head, ruffling it slightly “Then you are family here. Nice to meet you Minho.”

“A-Ah”

“Now tell me” Dowoon directed towards Woojin “Why have you all come here…?”

Woojin’s faced turned grim as he knew the subject was starting to change. He motioned for the 4 of them to move inside before closing the door shut. Jisung detangled himself from Dowoon and stood off to the side as Woojin pulled out the canister and handed it to the elder.

Dowoon eyes widened and quickly snatched up the canister in his hand.  Minho noticed his hand shaking as he traced the lettering on the outside, a horrified look on his face beginning to form.

“Dowoon…do you know what this is?”

Time seemed to move suddenly slower as the young researcher raised his head from the canister eyes wide with dismay.

“I do…and it’s nothing good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always. Kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> (Is my ATINY showing?)


End file.
